Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Bizarre things have happen often a lot in the world strange creatures living along side with Humans and trying to react the history of humanity as for a young delinquent of Musashi Academy fines it normal for him. Journey with his friend to save the world and beat the crap out on anyone who just piss him off. Expect for a certain dancing crazy girl who share bedtime moments.
1. A Shining Star lands on Musashi!

**A Shining Star lands on Musashi!**

A strong storm blows over a ginormous flying in the sky with what appears to be a city on top of it; this is known as the Musashi, one of the few flying cities in the world.

Long ago the humans once went to outer space but were forces to go back sometime later only to find most of the earth unable to live except for Japan. The divine ships like Musashi were the only places to live and other races came as they conquer most of Japan, others hope that one day everyone will learn peace and get along while others want to conquer the entire world.

Standing inside a small house starring out the window, a man sitting in his Japanese-style room thinking about his life and wonder what the future is going to be. He decided to go to sleep and check on the city in the morning like he usually does. Suddenly a loud thunder noise was made as the room or perhaps the house shake vibrantly for a few seconds. The man thought it was nothing. Until he heard a baby cries.

The crying was coming outside, the man quickly ran out to see on his doorstep a baby wrapped in a blanket crying in sadness that there was no one to comfort the little one, next to it were some clothes. For some reason the man pick up the baby and rocking it to calm down, it stop crying and look at the man as it felt joy and happy seeing him. It giggles reaching its small arms to his newly father.

The man smiles as well, deciding to take the baby as his own.

"Well this is certainly unexpected, what will everyone think that the president of Musashi Academy and a former four holy kings of the Matsudaria; Tadatsugu Sakai is adopting a baby that appeared out of nowhere." Tadatsugu said proudly, putting a big smile to show the baby. "Not sure why but you would change things around here, even start a new era in this world of ours." He walks back inside with the baby in his arms.

 **(The next morning, 8:00 am)**

Tadatsugu is walking down the neighborhood of Musashi heading to an offices where he'll need to sign some papers to officially adopt the baby boy, everyone are minding their own business thought few saw him with the baby thinking of he found himself a woman or just babysitting for someone.

He didn't mind the people's curiosity and will tell them about it later then he heard of familiar voice.

"Hey Tadatsugu, what're doing with a kid in your arms?" A female voice asked.

Tadasugu turn to see a friend. She has brown color of both eyes and hair that is short with a long ponytail style, wearing a stereotypical gym outfit with a dark-blue loose long-sleeves shirt with a white shirt underneath. Dark-blue pants and running shoes, she also has a hug sword hanging on her back. This woman name is Makiko Oriotorai; a teacher of Musashi Academy.

"Hello Makiko, I'm just heading on the road of parenthood when this little guy, well literally appear in my life." Tadatsugu said. The baby looks at Makiko a bit and smiles.

"Now that something I would never expected in a million years." Makiko said. Looking closer at the baby boy it brought out it small arm and Makiko held one finger to the tiny hand as the baby giggles.

"So I take it that this boy is all alone, does it even have a name?" Makiko asked while playing a little with the baby.

"Alone yes, there was no letter or anything about this boy expect for some clothes I'd found next to it, as for the name read it here." Tadatsugu suggested, pointing at a sow in tag on the blanket.

Makiko look at the tag with the words 'Jotaro Kujo' on it with two stars between the names.

"Jotaro Kujo, huh? Feel like I've heard the word Kujo before but that a total blank I can't see through." Makiko said, feeling the last name is familiar but take quite put it. "So are you gonna change the kid's name or keep it?"

"I figure to let him keep the name, whatever happens to his family I'm sure they'll want him to live a happy life carrying the name his family gave him proud." Tadatsugu declared.

Makiko understand what Tadatsugu is saying, sometimes if you don't know your own past you still carrying on hold their spirits and move forward. She removes her finger from baby Jotaro.

"That's a really kind thing you're doing for the kid, so…" She quickly grabs Tadatsugu's hand that was a few inches away from her hip. "Please try to keep yourself contain." She said sneezing his hand a little with a frightening smile.

"Oh excuse me, I got a little dictated my hand moved on its own." Tadatsugu joked trying his best to avoid anything perverted… for now. Baby Jotaro giggles at the two like they were funny.

"Just make sure the kid grows big and strong and not dirty old man like you, got it?" Makiko asked.

"I'll try my best, this kid is going to do something great in the future I can feel it like he's gonna turn the whole damn world upside down!" Tadatsugu declared raising baby Jotaro in the air as he smiles proudly.

"If you believe something like that to the kid then maybe he can change this world with his own fist." Makiko said.

"Things are going to be quite exciting from now on and try to keep yourself clear, don't want any thought of a teacher crushing a handsome young man one." Tadatsugu teased.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, care to repeat that." Makiko said in a demonic threaten tune as she reach her sword.

"Oh would you look at the time, I should get going for the adopting paper before they run out." Tadatsugu quickly made his way, baby Jotaro look over his shoulder to see Makiko as he giggles.

Makiko waved goodbye, looking at her hand still feeling the warmth on the finger from the baby thinking that he could indeed change the world. Getting exciting to see what the kid will do next.

"Phew, I tell ya Jotaro, women are the scariest things in the universes even other women are scared of each other, but make it all worthwhile to around with them." Tadatsugu stated. Baby Jotaro smiles.

Suddenly Tadatsugu felt that coming towards him; quickly he swung his left hand backwards and catches something that was going to strike him. He turns looking at a wooden cane with a large star on top then seeing the owner wearing a purple coat with bunch of stars and the face is cover in shadow by the hood over his head.

"It seems I was right to leave the young one in your care, Tadatsugu Saki." The mysterious man said.

"That accent of yours, you wouldn't happen to be from England are you?" Tadatsugu asked letting go of the cane.

"There will come a time that the boy who bears the star-shaped birthmark will face his destiny against an evil threat." The mystery man said, pointing at baby Jotaro.

Tadatsugu was of the mention of a birthmark, he opens the blanket to a star-shaped birthmark at the area of his left shoulder. He wants to ask the man of how he knew Jotaro but there was no one as if he vanishes into fin air.

"It is your duty to guide the boy to become stronger and unlock his power if he is ever to face that evil in the near future." The mystery man voice echoes.

Tadatsugu thought that this kid would be special but never expected to be that special. He looks at the boy who smiles at his adopted father.

"Well looks like fate has some big plans for you, you little youngster, and whatever this evil is I'm positive that you'll take it down." Tadatsugu said as he continues walking.

The mystery man looks down from the high view; smiling that the boy would be in good hands then he vanishes after a leaf passes by.

"Well things sure have even more interesting by the minute, right Jojo?'" Tadatdsugu asked, putting the Jo's from the name together as the baby laughs.

It was indeed going to be interesting for Jotaro that being sent to Musashi was no coincidences, fate had allow Jotaro to abort the Musashi in the care of Tadatsugu Saki. For in the near future, chaos will raise and others will stop this along with Jotaro with an important role he will play in order to defeat to darkness that waits for him.

 **To Be Continue**

 **KO I am doing a new story of Jojo.s Bizarre Adventure and Horizon in the Middle Nowhere crossover, I thought it would be awesome to pull the two worlds together and throwing in the bizarre tastes as a bonus flavor.**

 **Jotaro will be the same in this story like in the anime with his personality, detective-like smartness, anger temper, and of course his Stand: Star Platinum with it's incredible powers of super strength, speed, etc, and our favorite time stopping ability.**

 **Jotaro will faces some challenges along with the Horizon characters, some surprises you'll see in the next chapter like which female will be his girlfriend.**

 **Hope you all like the start of the story comment, favorite, and follow through to see how it all goes for our young Jojo hero. Also go check out my other stories like JOSK Remnant Bizarre Team and A Bizarre Battle of Rainbow vs Strings! Hope you enjoy them all!**


	2. A Star Above the Horizon

**A Star Rising Above the Horizon**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _The land is shaken and destruction came by a column of light, everything around it was chaos everywhere like land from the sky falls to the surface and most life in that land were destroy as well. As if like the end of the world is coming._

 **(Dreamscape Ended)**

A young boy awaken, frighten and breathing heavily as his body covered in little sweats, few moments later he calm down realizing it was only a dream though it felt so real.

"Darn it, again with that dream!" The boy said, swapping the sweats from his forehead. He had been having those dreams for the past few months and really wishes for it to stop now.

"Hey Jotaro, are you up yet?" A male voice calls out.

"Yeah I'm up dad, just about to get ready for school." Jotaro called back to his dad.

"Well get ready faster wouldn't want your homeroom teacher to give you an earful if you're tardy." The father laughed. "I'm going on ahead, get yourself some breakfast and see you at the school." He said, leaving the house.

"Yare yare daze another bizarre day in this world of ours." Jotaro signed.

This young man is Jotaro Kujo; 17 years have passed since he was adopted by Tadatsugu Saki and live a good life, to others he's known as the spirit fighter also a delinquent of Musashi, currently a student of Musashi Academy and the strongest fighter of the school as well. Though he acts cold to others in his class he cares for them close and they know that a little, especially one special girl very close to him in his life.

He hopes that something more exciting would happen around his home and maybe a little danger as well.

What he doesn't realize the dangerous event is coming and it'll be more than he can handle alone.

 **(Musashi Academy: Front entrances)**

"Great! Class 3-Plum's all here." Makiko said looking at her students ready to begin class. "Let's get P.E. under way."

"I'm gonna race over to a mafia-run office in Shinagawa to roughen those jerks up a wee bit! So try to keep up. That's when the real lesson begins. Anyone late will get morning cleaning duty. So watcha say? You guys up for it?" Makiko asked, finish explaining what they're gonna do today.

"Judgment!" All the students answered 'yes'.

One student raises his hand to ask. "Ms. O?"

"Yes, Shirojiro?"

"How are thugs related to P.E., is it money?" Shirojiro asked. He's the student council treasurer, so he has most obsessions for money.

"Shirojiro, they drove her out of her home forcing her to move to the bottom level. Then the school faculty scolded her for crushing a wall when she snapped." A girl next to Shirojiro said to him. She's Heidi Augesvarer; treasurer assistant and Shirojiro's partner.

"If you ask me, she brought that second half on herself." Shirojiro said, turns to Makiko.

"Out for vengeance, are you Ms. O?" He asked.

"It's not vengeance!" Makiko denied. Before she continues, Jotaro spoke.

"Your next line is 'I'm just getting some payback 'cause' I'm really pissed off', go."

"I'm just getting payback 'cause' I'm really pissed off." Makiko said then shocked a little that Jotaro knew what she'll say next, like he always does.

"Sheesh, you never stop figuring others out nor using that trick of yours?" Makiko asked.

"Well considering that Jotaro knew what you're thinking…" A girl with blonde-color wings said. Margot Naito; Musashi's Airadust Chancellor: 3rd special agent.

"Meaning that today class is about…" Another girl with black wings continues the sentence. Malga Naruze; also an Airadust Chancellor: 4th special agent.

"Vengeance!" The winged pair finishes at the same time while cuddling to each other. They got scare soon as Makiko pointed her large sword at them.

"So anyone absent today, I mean aside from Miriam and Azume, that is." Makiko said, wondering if anyone is missing.

"As far as I can tell, Seijun and the Chancellor are absent." Margot reported.

"Masazumi is working part-time as an elementary school teacher." Malge said.

"My dad said about this and he's picking her up this afternoon, so she's excuse." Jotaro added.

"Does anyone know where Tori is?" Makiko asked.

A laugh came from behind the winged pair. "Are you all that curious about my foolish brother Tori?" A well-endowed girl asked.

"I bet you are! After all, he's Musashi's Chancellor and, President of the Student Council. But you didn't hear it from me!" She said giggles as well.

"He was gone by the time I, Bei Flore Aoi, awoke around 8:30 by the time Jotaro my beloved darling sexy boyfriend, Jotaro Jojo Kujo came by." In truth, her real name is Kimi Aoi though she doesn't like it; she likes to give herself a cooler stage name to get more attention.

"She complained that he woke up early than her and he never made breakfast, it wasn't exactly a big deal." Jotaro added.

"Well I hope he goes to Hell!" Kimi said.

For as long as anyone can remember, Jotaro and Kimi have been dating for a few years now, they started out as friends when they were younger kids and grown to having a crush on each other. Jotaro still loves her no matter what and will be by her side always, though sometimes he feels awkward of Kimi's personality but gotten use to that and Kimi can tolerated Jotaro delinquent attitude even his cold-stare and still loves him.

"What happened Kimi? You change your stage name again?" Margot asked.

"That's right Margot! Call me Bei Flore! Got it?!" Kimi said, grabbing Margot by the shoulders as she wiggles her.

"Wasn't Josephine 3 days ago?" Margot asked while dizzy.

"She got mad because Nakamura from 3-class over named her dog that." Jotaro said, not making a big deal unlike his girlfriend.

"So Tori has an excuse tardy. But that's to be expected of our Chancellor since the Far East Musashi is under the Testament Union's provisional rule." Makiko said, checking a list of her students. "Under the premise of recreating history, academy students for countries around the world. Since various countries rule the Far East, the Union wanted someone convenient as representative."

"That's Tori Aoi. They always choose students with horrible aptitude like him even giving him the nickname 'Impossible'." Jotaro stated despite he's rough side he always tries to learn as much as he can through his studies in the school and with his dad. Makiko nodded to his words.

"This has been going on for over 160 years." A boy with glasses said. Toussaint Neshinbara: Musashi's Secretary. "All the Divine States originally belongs to us, the Far East. But they make us bow to their will, assist them and fork over money. We've always in transit and lack the power, to make Musashi here the heart of the Far East." Toussaint signed. "Other countries don't have an age-limit for their students, but all of us have to graduate by 18. Anyone older is prohibited from the government or military affairs."

"Don't you think talking like that's just a little bit dangerous?" A chubby boy asked. Ginji Ohiroshiki: Member of Musashi's cooking club.

"Oh don't worry about it. They don't have time to listen in on everything we say." Toussaint said.

Jotaro watch two oppressors flying as they escorted Musashi. "Yare yare daze." He signed.

"Alright everyone, we're just about to enter Mikawa's territory." Toussaint said.

"Heh, well aren't you mature." Makiko said to Toussaint then look at the rest of her class. "Bluntly put, our country's been wrung through the wringer. So then, have you decided what you're gonna do? Have you troops?" She asked while getting into a fighting stance.

The whole classes got determination in their eyes and are ready.

"Now's the time to bring it on if you got any fighting techniques." Makiko said "The rules are simple I'll give you five free absences, if you hit me before I reach that office." She explained the rules of the race. "You got that? You can play hooky five times."

"Ma'am! So do you want us to actually hit you, not graze you?" A face-hidden boy asked. Tenzou Crossuntie: Musashi's fighting-type and ninja.

"You fighting-types are so nit-picky. You heard right and it free style." Makiko answered.

"Is there anywhere we'd get points deducted, for touching or groping or perhaps_" Tenzou sentences was cut off by a punch on the head by Jotaro.

"You just never shut that perverted side of yours, huh Tenzou." Jotaro scolded then stare at the dragon like robot. "…And you!"

"M-me?" He asked. Kiyonari Urquiaga: Musashi's aerial-type and half dragon.

"You're thinking the same as Tenzou, I can read people like an open book so don't deny it, do you two want your blood spill by our teacher before class starts." Jotaro asked with a demonic stare.

The two look at Makiko with a death glare and threatening smiles send chills down their spines.

"Well then…" Makiko step back and leaps away from her students down the stairs. "Class's in session!" Beginning to run, starting the race.

"Come on, slow pokes." Makiko said getting a head start.

"Charge!" Jotaro shouted, taking the lead follow by Tenzou then the whole run to chase their teacher.

"(Horizon, huh? I'm sure that name spells a new beginning for those kids.)" Makiko thought as she passes by a tomb stone of someone's grave.

At the peacefully part of Musashi, a store called the Blue Thunder with a girl inside ready to open as she sign, suddenly hearing explosions from outside.

Makiko dodges some light beam attacks.

"Looking good guys keep doling out the dough!" Shirojiro said as he cast a Sign Frame which said 'Seal the Deal'.

"Thank you for stealing the deal!" Heidi said.

"Here you go!" Shirojiro said as he tosses the Sign Frame into the air to Margot and Malga riding a flying broom.

"Thanks again, I sure appreciate it!" Margot said as she gets ready to fire, Malga draw a glowing straight line, Margot fires to the frame as the beam hit then spilt into multi beams to strike Makiko.

Makiko easily dodge them and travels to the next part of Musashi. She spots a blonde student carrying a big lance catching up with her, she's Retainer Adele Balfetto: a close-quarters combat fighter and Musashi's Battle Commander.

"Oh Adele, you're up first?" Makiko asked.

"I take pride in my super fast legs." Adele said. "I, Retainer Adele Balfetto, will use my first Lance!" She said using Sign Frame to increase her speed closing in on Makiko.

Makiko was push back when Adele strike the handle of her sword then uses it to block few of Adele lance's strikes and side-kick her causing the loss of balances. Behind them a brown skin boy carrying a very large curry jumps towards them.

"Care for some curry?" He asked. Hassan Furubushi: Student of Musashi and really loves curry.

Makiko grabs Adele by the belt and toss her to Hassan, getting side hit by the lance, knocking him out.

"You got me!" Hassan cried.

"I'm so sorry…" Adele said dizzy.

"Upsy daisy!" Makiko yelled, hitting Adele with her sword sending her flying. Reinforcement arrives and she quickly moves.

"Hey, Hassan and Adele have retired!" She shouts to her students.

"Itoken, hurry up and help Neji tend to them." Toussaint ordered.

"I'm nothing to be afraid of!" Said a pink naked boy with wings on his head and a tail. Kenji Itou: Student of Musashi and an incubus. "I'm the lewd spirit, the incubus Kenji Itou!" He said.

"Everyone from the shopping district, please pardon our condust." Kenji said, the owners of a few stores close the shop.

"Help is on the way, Lady Adele!" A reddish bouncing blob said. Neji: Slime of Musashi. Suddenly he got step on by Kimi.

"Neji?!" Kenji worried.

"Oopsy, I'm sorry, Neji! I feel bad, honest I do!" Kimi said in a playful tune.

"Kimi, sound more sincere when you apologize! Be a lady!" A girl with long silver hair styled in five large 'drills' said. Nate Mitotsudaria: Feudal Knight of Musashi.

"You wretched lecturing monster!" Kimi happily teased making Nato shocked a little.

"So Mitotsudaira, why are you running on foot? Why aren't you using that crazy chain move like usual?" Kimi asked.

"Because this great land falls under my domain and you're destroying it!" Nato said.

"You're just howling because of your inability as a knight to beat our teacher. You're such a heavy tank type!" Kimi teased.

"Excuse me!" Nato yelled.

A little ahead of the girls, Jotaro heard most of their talk wonder if Kimi shouldn't tease too much.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed, turn his face to Tenzou running alongside with him.

"Hey Tenzou, you remember the plan?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll do my very best!" Tenzou said with determination.

Meanwhile at Blue Thunder, a woman opens up her store.

"Aren't you going to close shop?" A store manger from across asked.

"Of course I'm not." She said. It's absolutely shameful for a store to close down, in the middle of the work day and she understands that's how it is." She looks inside the window at a young girl. "Even now, she's waiting for someone to drop by for breakfast. She got guts."

Back to the race, Margot kept shooting at Makiko.

"Well?" Malge asked.

"We keep missing but I know we'll get her eventually!" Margot said.

Higher at the top of Musashi, a female robot; Musashi captain of the ship _Musashi_ is doing some cleaning.

"Musashi, cleaning first thing in the morning?" Tadatsugu asked walking up to her.

"Judge, President Sakai. Over." Musashi replied.

"Taking some rapid fire unblessed shots, eh, there are some spells like that you can use too. It's sufficient for long straight stretches like on a roof, but not in the Industrial district." Tadatsugu said looking at the district where class 3-Plum is. "The combat types should step in."

"How's young Jotaro doing?" Musashi asked.

"As always, a little cold shoulder but he's still a caring boy deep down, still thinking of that day years ago?" Tadatsugu asked.

"Tes still in my memory, that he called me 'mom' back then." Musashi replied. Remembering years ago, a toddler Jotaro first met Musashi and later called her mom.

"He believes that you be a great mother, been calling you that even now despite knowing you're an Automaton." Tadatsugu stated.

"Judge, for unknown reason I've grown attach to him, like you making sure that him ends up in a great life in the future." Musashi said. She couldn't explain why she feels a bond to him since Automaton doesn't develop emotions.

"So you free tonight for dinner at our place?" Tadatsugu asked.

"Judge." She replied.

Back to the race, Makiko jump from roof tops to another but a big explosion of smoke came behind her to her surprise.

"Go for it!" Margot shouted.

"Tenzou, now!" Jotaro shouted.

"Yes sir!" Tenzou said throwing a smoke bomb making an even big smoke as Jotaro and Tenzou runs straight into it.

Tenzou was the first come out follow by Jotaro.

"I was expecting you right about now." Makiko said to Tenzou.

Tenzou said nothing as charges towards he, just when Makiko was about to strike her sword at the ninja, he grab his Tanto (short sword) then jump high doing a front flip and tosses the tanto behind him. This caught Makiko by surprise, questioning why Tenzou threw his weapon away, until she got a better view of Jotaro running towards grab the flying blade while charging towards her.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that, being unpredictable as always Jotaro!" Makiko commented.

Jotaro didn't replie as his face is hidden by the shadow of his hat, he held the blade up for defense as he try to stop himself, snapping his finger while pointing up, signaling Ulquiaga to dive from above.

"A little lame!" Makiko said.

"Not gonna use yor weapon?" She asked.

"As an inquisitioner, I cannot strike one of the Shinto faith. Thus, I shall strike you on my accord!" Ulquiaga said.

"You keep dreaming!" Makiko said. Unsheathes her sword to strike Ulquiaga with the sheath and grab the strip with her teeth and swings down for Jotaro to block it with the tanto.

Coming from behind Jotaro, Noriki comes running with his fists up. Makiko quickly notice this.

"So, Noriki's the real threat!" Makiko stated.

"You don't have to shout it out! Just bring it on!" Noriki said. Noriki: Musashi's melee specialist and self-proclaim Jotaro's rival.

Makiko smirks as she loosens her grip on her sword for it to get hit by Noriki instead of herself.

"The next thing you'll do is jump back to get your sword back, isn't that right?" Jotaro asked but his voice sounded stranger.

Makiko as well as the other two students who fail to strike her were confused of this until Jotaro remove his hat revealing to Tenzou dress up like Jotaro.

"Just as you predicted sir Jojo!" Tenzou said while tossing the hat pass Makiko and got caught by the real Jotaro dress up as Tenzou.

Jotaro remove the Tenzou-like hat and places his own hat on, he smirks at Makiko as she is surprise and shock that she could not see through the disguise sooner. Jotaro jumps into the air to not strike Makiko but to grab her sword.

Seeing that he was going to use her weapon against her, Makiko jump hard to meet with Jotaro, both reach hard to grab the sword just when they were mere inches away but Makiko got the sword first and swung it down to strike Jotaro midair. If so then why was Jotaro smiling like he never wanted the sword.

"Good thing I held back my jump a bit." Jotaro said surprising Makiko that his plan to never her sword.

Jotaro starting glowing brightly engulfed by a golden aura as he ready his fist to strike. Everyone in class who caught up saw this and knew what this means.

"Go my sexy Jojo, use it to beat her." Kimi cheered.

"Is he really going use that now?" Nato asked.

"Even Ms. Oriotoari fears that kind of power sir Jojo posses!" Tenzou stated.

"I've always respected that guy and feel so excited every time I want to fight him!" Noriki said, even admitting that Jotaro is the strongest in Musashi and a rivalry goal to surpass him.

"Oh crap, gotta stop him before he brings it out." Makiko said hurrying to strike Jotaro.

Just when the sword was a few inches to his left shoulder, a phantom-like arm came out of Jotaro and back-handed the blade away with ease like it was paper. Makiko got mad but yet smile at the same time like she wants to challenge Jotaro's strength as he shouted two words.

" **Star Platinum!"**

Soon a muscular phantom figure came out of Jotaro like the arm expect the whole body with it. Its skin is purplish and well-built muscle body similar to Jotaro's but a bit bigger, wavy lines runs from each arm to the torso and down to the legs. It also has few clothing like a metallic headband, a cap on its chin, short circular red scarf, and gold shoulder pads with spiral design, long fingerless gloves with gold studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots.

This is Star Platinum, Jotaro's stand; a manifestation of his soul, his fighting spirit, it posses immense and phenomenal strength and light-like speed and strong durability. Jotaro gain this power when he was a little kid during an incident involving his girlfriend's brother, Tori and another childhood friend who died since then. He had sworn to use this power to become stronger to protect those close to him and others who are weak and can't fight back.

"Looks like Jotaro is using his trump right card off the bat." Tadatsugu said, knowing Jotaro is using Star Platinum.

"He grown up quite well and powerful as he is now. Over." Musashi stated.

Star Platinum leaps from Jotaro, in the same position as Jotaro was before releasing it, ready it fist to strike the teacher. Makiko quickly withdraw her sword from Jotaro and side-swing to Star Platinum but it pass right through like a real ghost, Makiko gasp that almost forgot one of Star Platinum's abilities that it can pass through solid objects. Star Platinum launch its right fist to its target with a mighty battle cry.

" **OORA"**

Directly hit Makiko body, right below her breast forcing her bend down in agony and cough out a couple tiny drops of blood. Then Star Platinum uppercut her before retreat back to Jotaro and disappear as Jotaro began to fall back to the roof top.

"Alright, your turn, Tomo Asama!" Jotaro shouted to his classmate.

"Got it!" Tomo said as she brings out her bow. Tomo Asama: Holy Shrine Maiden of Musashi of the Asama Shrine and an archery.

Makiko regains herself from the attack but still feel the pain as she hold her stomach a bit. She looks below her to see Tomo running with her bow.

"Persona, give her a lift!" Toussaint ordered.

Persona: Musashi's muscle student carrying a fellow classmate, Suzu Mukai: Musashi's super hearing girl because she's blind.

Persona reaches out his arms to use it a stable platform for Tomo. Makiko knew what they were up to and dives down pass Jotaro, despite the major pain to her body after she landed she continues to run.

Tomo jumps onto Person'a arm.

"Accessing ether now!" Tomo said, her left eye glows as it locks on to Makiko. "She's more like a real Amazon than a teacher." Tomo stated.

"Here I go; I shall use a ritual Shinto spell, by way of the Asama Shrine." Tomo said, a small spirit appear next to her known as Hanami. "I will present ritual performances for Asama's divine help."

"Hanami, purify my shot so it won't fail, get diverted or obstructed. That combine with my scope it a Level 4 wish to the god."

"It's an Lv.4 spell, can you make four offerings?" Hanami asked.

"I will give you the Five Scared Grains for lunch and dinner, I'll perform the sacred and beautiful Kagura dance for 2 hours, take you on a walk and chit-chat with you, that's four ritual offerings." Tomo said. Hanami hold her pearl for a few moments and it glows.

"Yep, permission granted, clap!" Hanami said, the arrow is now a homing arrow and ready to fire.

Konoha fully lock on to Makiko. "Artificial eye 'Konoha has locked on! Fire!" Tomo said, firing the arrow.

Makiko looks back seeing the arrow coming at her, getting ready to using her sword.

"You can't just knock this one aside, it will swing around!" Tomo shouted.

Makiko swings her sword to hit the arrow but it dodges and getting closer to her face. The arrow exploded at it seem like it hit her.

"Well did you get her?" Tenzou asked.

To everyone (expect Jotaro) surprises Makiko seems fine as she regain her balance and run.

"So much for my plan for desert, what happened?" Tomo asked in depress.

"Take a closer look to where the arrow hit, her hair it's what the arrow hit instead." Jotaro said, using Star Platinum's enhanced eyes to see strings of hair in the air.

"Jotaro's right! She cut her hair and put it in the arrow's flight path, the spell dissipated when it chaffed her hair, thinking it had hit her." Toussaint explained. Looking back Makiko brought out her sword to cut her hair to interfere the arrow.

"A…Asama…" Suzu try to cheer up the sad maiden.

"But last year you couldn't even make her cut her hair." Toussaint said.

"Meaning we're getting stronger to best her someday!" Jotaro declared. Even though he landed the hit, on his first year Star Platinum couldn't land a finger on her then mange to beat her in combat a few times years later.

Nato rush pass Toussaint and threw a lances at Makiko but she dodges it and getting closer to Shinagawa.

"Oh good greif it missed." Nato said.

"Now regretting of not using your chain?" Jotaro asked, making Nato mad a little as she runs again.

"There's Shinagawa." Makiko said.

High in the sky, the winged pair are right above Makiko.

"Come on Margot, let's take care of this!" Malga said.

"You got it, Gacchan! Don't rush or you'll get hurt." Margot said.

The two did a free-falling while handing hands.

"Let's do it!" Malga said.

"We're the black and white magi gunners." Margot shouted.

"Fallen Angel and Descended Angel Ensemble!" Both angel lovers said, using their wings to fly ahead of Makiko.

"So the spell-type are finally catching up are they? I take it that you're here to slow me down while they prepare their little attack spell." Makiko said, getting the idea of what her students of up to.

"Exactly, since we're in the middle of class, I say that we don't use Schwarze Frauen and Weiss Frauen." Malge said. Not using their ultimate weapons.

"C'mon, Gacchan! She's a little slow now thanks to Jotaro" Margot called out.

"You got it Margot!" Malge replied.

Margot got her broom ready into a firing mode as Malga use her pen to lock on to Makiko and ready to fire a more powerful arsenal of spells.

"Here's a Herrlich!" Margot shouted. Firing to spell but Makiko dodges barely hitting her by few cm.

"Your attempt to buy time is gonna knock everyone out!" Makiko stated.

"She's trying to kill us?!" Toussaint said, with everyone behind him almost getting by the attack.

"Even I'm more careful than that." Jotaro said.

"Oh sorry!" Margot apologizes.

"They almost got her too…" Tadatsugu said, watching the students with Musashi.

"For the exception of Jotaro, the probability is highly unlikely they will succeed now that she's in Shinagawa Over." Musashi said.

"Say, Musashi, shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Tadatsugu asked, looking the moving brooms cleaning.

"We're already crossed the perilous Sagarmatha Corridor, and we are all set and ready to enter Mikawa's port. I've got time to kill. Over." Musashi said.

"Mikawa eh, funny you should mention that, some of my old pals have been asking to see me." Tadatsugu said.

"Mikawa is currently in turmoil. I would advise you to be careful. Over." Musashi warned.

"I know, I know. So then, how do you think they will handle living within this endlessly perplexing world that revolves around Musashi and the Far East?" Tadatsugu asked.

Margot and Malga kept shooting at Makiko but she avoids them grab a wooden box and threw at them.

"Take this!" Makiko shouted.

"I cannot say." Musashi answered.

A girl with a right robot arm, Naomasa: Musashi's engineer and wielder of a robot called God of War deflected some falling wooden with her robot limps. Asama fires another arrow and Jotaro throwing Kimi for a flying kick attack but Makiko block the kick with her sword and threw Kimi back a little.

"But according to the Testament, the world is coming to an end. Over." Musashi added.

"How you think Jotaro would feel about that?" Tadatsugu asked. Thinking of what his son would say.

"Something like 'yare yare daze' and 'the Testament and idiots who follows them really piss me off', that is what he would say. Over." Musashi conformed.

"Judge, guess you're more of a mother than you realize and Jotaro would definably believe our world is bizarre." Tadatsugu stated.

"Judge. Over." Musashi said.

Makiko made it to the office while her students catch up with Jotaro in the lead.

"The apocalypse, huh?" Tadatsugu ask himself, seeing a big puff of smoke knowing the Class 3-Plum had made it to the office.

All the lay on the ground exhausting themselves from all that running and attack their teacher, except Jotaro who still standing up but has a couple of sweats on his faces.

"Hey, now! No popping out, you slowpokes!" Makiko scolded her students. "Beside Jotaro, Suzu's the only one still alive?"

"What?" Suzu asked but realize what she meant and said. "Well you see, I was kinda carried around the whole time, so yeah I kinda am."

"That's quite acceptable since it falls under teamwork." Makiko said. "Survivors: Here's the lesson one. It looks like you even tended to those who retired on the way here. You've improved a lot since last year." She graduates her students then the door to the offices open revealing a giant red four-arm humanoid.

"Quiet down, dammit!" It yelled.

"My, my how the Archdevils have fallen!" Makiko insulted.

"Who do you think are?" The Archdevil asked angrily.

"Kiddos, it's show time, pay close attention on to how to defeat the Archdevil." Makiko said, starting on today's lesson.

"What are you doing here, out on a picnic?" The Archdevil asked, walking outside.

"Do you remember kicking me outta my house in Takao last month?" Makiko asked, remember the bastard who kicked her out.

"His words are, 'Huh? I can't remember every single time I do that'." Jotaro said, predicting its next words.

"Huh? I can't remember every single time I do that!" The Archdevil said. He gasps of Jotaro knowing what he'll say next.

"Getting your butt kicked without knowing why must suck for you!" Makiko mocked. This made the Archdevil angry.

"You Bitch!" He punches but Makiko dodges with ease and got him.

"Too slow." She said.

"Damn you!" The Archdevil yelled and try to hit her again.

"Listen up!" Makiko shout to her students as she easily dodges the Archdevils strikes. "All animals have skulls with brains inside!" She said, place her foot on his face and jump over him. "Hit their head hard enough and they'll get a concussion. The easiest way to jiggle their brains is…" Makiko swings her sword to hit the Archdevil's head. "…like this!" The red monster felt dizzy and fall on his knees as Makiko ready to attack again. "Then, whack 'em fast and hard from the opposite direction!" Hit his head again and falls backwards knock unconscious. "That's the Archdevil's weak point." She said, finishing her lesson.

The students were amaze of their teacher defeating something big and strong, though Jotaro could've done that himself k and knew Makiko's strength.

"That's it for my first demonstration. Now…" Makiko saw the door of the office close of being scared of her. "For your next lesson…"

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing?" A male voice called out.

To everyone surprise it was none other than Tori Aoi with the nickname 'Impossible'. Tori walk up to his classmates to his teacher.

"So, what's up, guys? I, Tori Aoi, am right here!" Tori said. "I must say it's awfully darn fancy running into you here. Were you in line too?" Tori asked.

"How about you share with everyone why you decided to skip class to stand in time?" Makiko asked.

"Eh?! Are you telling me that you might be a little interested in my loot?" Tori asked, reaching his bag to reveal a box with a girl on it. "Check it out! Can you see it, teach? They just released this new, R-rated erotic game called Nuruhachi! Supposedly, it's a real tear-jerker. The line for the special edition opened this morning." Tori said.

His fellow classmates felt a disturb feeling that their Chancellor is pervert for all they know.

"Yare yare daze, for once couldn't he just gotten fighting games instead of erotic." Jotaro mumble to himself.

"I'm gonna install it on my PC once I get home, while bawl like a baby while being a perv!" Tori said which only fuel Makiko anger towards her perverted student.

Makiko place her hand on Tori's shoulder causing everyone except Jotaro fear.

"Now tell me, do you have any idea what I'm thinking?" Makiko asked angrily.

"Hey, what brought this on, Teach? I always know what's on your mind it's like I'm psycic." Tori said with cheerful not being afraid of his teacher.

"Hahahaha, if you knew what I was thinking, you'd have to commit suicide ASAP." Makiko said getting angrier.

"I'll do what what?" Tori asked confuse and frighten. "But weren't you gonna let me have a little squeeze of your boobies?"

"Damn brat, where do you think you're looking?" Makiko asked getting more angrier.

"This at the second!" Tori said grabbed Makiko breasts with both hands, shocking her and the whole class of his pervert action.

"So does this mean that he landed an attack?" Heidi asked wondering if its count as a strike.

"More like signing his own death warrant." Jotaro corrected her.

"And here I thought they'd be firmer… whatever." Tori said leaving Makiko blushing and frozen in shock and turn to his classmates.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Check it out." He said making sure the class listens. "I've talked about doing this before, but I'm.., I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." He announced. His classmate were confuse thought

"You silly! Foolish brother, you shouldn't announce that everyone. Especially not while standing there holding a brand new erotic game. If the chick's on the other side of your computer screen, stick your you-know-what in the power socket then you'll die! It'd be great!" Kimi said, Nato blush of what she just said and Jotaro sign of his girlfriend's sharp tongue.

"Kimi, you really gotta stop thinking people will some pervert things before their side of the story." Jotaro pointed out, to at least what Toir has to say.

"Yeah sis, tomorrow's the big day, so graduating from erotic games with this." Tori said.

"Foolish brother, cough up who the lucky girl is. Go-on." Kimi said, wanting to know who caught Tori's heart.

"You already know, stupid!" Tori said.

Jotaro knew who is Tori referring to. "Tori, the next words that'll come out of your mouth is, 'it's Horizon of course'."

"It's Horizon of course." Tori said then gasp of being figure out. "Hey Jojo, don't spoiled the surprise!" Tori annoyed.

Everyone went silent of the name and feeling sad.

"Silly, she passed away 10 years ago, on that lonely road that you hate, Remorse Way. Our father even gave her a tombstone to honor her." Kimi said depress despite still holding a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, and Jotaro knows it too." Tori said. Jotaro knew the day of their friend's death all those years ago, which made him who he is today.

"But I don't want to keep running away from her. I'm sure I'll put you out after I pop the question. I'm pretty useless and all, and what I plan to do after that, is like picking a fight with the whole world. It will have been 10 years tomorrow, since Horizon passed away." Memories of Horizon floating up to his head and that he made up his mind. "That's why I'm asking her out tomorrow. I'm done running!" He said, no longer will he be afraid of the past.

"Tori…" Asama whispered in sadness.

"Then foolish brother, then you have a lot to do today. Does this mean today is your last normal day?" Kimi asked.

"Don't worry sis, it as Jotaro said many times, everyday of our life is always bizarre." Tori said. Jotaro smile that Tori know that life can be unpredictable.

"I may be inept, but I'll always aim high, you know me!" Tori stated. Unnoticed to him Makiko came behind him with her eyes being shadow by her hair and a creepy smile, patting on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Teach, did you hear my embarrassing little confession? It was one for the record books." Tori said putting a grin and thumb up. His classmates behind him got scare of the look from their teacher.

"Did you know, that a person goes deaf once they're blinded by rage?" Makiko asked, feeling the boiling point of her rage.

"Oh, jeez, Teach! I'll say it again." Tori said, unfazed by Makiko's anger. "I'm gonna ask her out once today ends, and I welcome the new day and the opportunity it brings today." Tori explained but didn't

Makiko unleash her rage as she brings her leg for a powerful leg-kick to the side, Tori groan and shock of this action.

"Boo-yeah! You raised the death flag!" Makiko yelled, sending Tori flying to the locked outer gate of the gang's place.

Most classmates were gasped and tremble in fear of the punishment Tori has revived, he crash through the gate and crash to another.

"Sweet!" Makiko cheered, feeling a little relax of getting her revenge.

Tori planted to the steel gate groaning pain.

"Yare yare daze, guess tomorrow be more bizarre than before." Jotaro said.

"It almost like the time we confess our love to each other, hopefully things go well." Kimi said, remembering the day both she and Jotaro hold each other their feelings and became a couple from that day on.

"Let just the Tori will walk again from a kick like that." Jotaro said. Kimi clutching on to Jotaro's arm and lean her head on as Jotaro accept it and smile.

At Blue Thunder, the girl from before is outside look up to the sky then went swiping.

 _Narrator: In the distant future, there was a need to restart our world's history. Humans once rose to the Heavens like Gods. By the end of their wars, they had lost their powers. Thus, they were forced to return to the planet Earth. But the planet's environment had grown feral. The Divine States were the only habitable place left. In order to regain their former prosperity, they used a history book called the Testament, to reproduce history after dividing the Divine States in the real world, and its copy, the Harmonic Divine States. But the Divine States made a mistake, while repeating history in the Middle Ages. This resulted in the fall of the Harmonic Divine States, inviting various countries to divide and conquer the Far East Divine States. The Kings join forces with the feudal warlords of the land. Currently, the Far East's warlords and heroes around the world are reliving the Warning States Period and the 30 Year's War Era, as they battle for world domination._

The girl watering some small rock creature when she spotted a boy collapse to the gorund.

"We'll would you at that." She said.

Tori still in pain and planted the door by his teacher, drop this game to the floor.

This was indeed the start of a new beginning for everyone, a beginning of the end and starting a new journey.

 **KO second chapter done, whoa this was longer than I thought I mean I tried my best to make canon from the anime series and adding my own touch of Jojo. Hopefully you all find it awesome and exciting. I'll try to make the next chapter shorter.**

 **Jotaro's own physical strength as good enough to withstand Makiko's strike almost like they were nothing and Star Platinum is strong enough to overpower her as well. In the later chapters I'll show exactly how Jotaro got his stands power from his childhood. Also if you're wondering about his time-stopping power, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Kimi is Jotaro's girlfriend in this story because well I thought it'll be fun and his rough personality would be good Kimi's, you know like opposite attach. I 'MAYBE' thinking of adding another girlfriend or two for Jotaro in the next few chapters, so read what'll happen next.**

 **I'm thinking of adding more Jojo's characters into the story as well, including three main characters of each part. Hint: They'll not ancestors.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through this to see how it all turns out in the end. Before I sign off just 1 or 2 question; has anyone ever thought as Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere watching Death Battle or wondering if there's going to be a season 3 the anime series. Let's hope the second part will come true.**


	3. Thinking of the World and Others

**Thinking of the World and Others**

The ship Musashi flies over the hostile Sagarmatha Corridor. Meanwhile at a manor house, a young girl sleeping on a couch starting walking up and looking at the clock despite her lazy eyes, seeing the time she panic running around in her home getting dress. She runs through the neighbors hurrying to her part-time job hopefully that she wouldn't be late, as she ran a voice singing at Okutama Cemetery while a young high-spirited boy standing at the front of his school starting his day.

The girl is Masazumi Honda: Vice-President of Musashi Academy Student Council and onto becoming an aspiring politician though questions of most what's going on around her, including her classmate and soupier Tori Aoi. Also none of her classmates knows she's pretending to be a male student because of the physical change to her body years ago.

 _Masazumi: This morning was the same as any other, nothing particularly stood out, everything looked like usual. I thought days like this last forever but they shatter as they draw to an end. When the time comes, I…_

Later after the elementary school Masazumi work at, she collapse to the ground as she was spotted by a silver-haired girl water some rock creatures. She went to the store to call out her boss.

"Master, Masazumi Honda appears to be on the brink of starving death."

As the clock stroke 10:00 am, Musashi announced that the ship will enter stealth mode for a while.

"Practically starving to death is serious, Masazumi. You need to find a better job so you can eat properly." The Shop Owner of Blue Thunder advised.

Masazumi drank a glass of water. "I'll try to watch myself." She said.

"So, got any Student Council work later today?" The shop owner asked while picking up some dishes Masazumi ate from.

"Yes, as vice-president I'm to accompany President Sakai to Mikawa's checkpoint, though I'm visiting my mother's grave first. We're originally from Mikawa, so it's sentimental." Masazumi informed. "Also, I apologize for constantly inconviencing you, someday I'll become a good politician and then…" She apologized but was interrupted by the shop owner's chuckle.

"Don't worry about it." She said walking to the kitchen getting something. "You want to become a provisional councilor right, then you became vice-president instead of president, why?" She asked.

"Become Chancellor Aoi was in the candidacy. I been for 1 year now but he was born here a long time ago, with him having a better understanding of everyone… though one more guy I thought he would be president." Masazumi signed.

"And that would be Jotaro Kujo, right?" The shop owner asked knowing who Masazumi is talking about.

"Guess I'm not the only thinking that Jotaro could be a better president, but surprise he didn't even tried to run and just lets Tori take the position." Masazumi said, remembering the she met Jotaro and his classmates seeing him as a man people would follow but he said he didn't care about politician and he wants to live his own life.

"Yes even Tori wanted him to be president and accepted Jotaro's decision; I swear that boy's always been such a goof ball." The shop owner said.

Coming out of the kitchen she handed a paper bag to Masazumi. "Here take this, I use to serve this Tori and the neighborhood kids."

"So he ate this?" Masazumi asked.

"Yep! Tori and Jotaro use to come here but stop a decade ago, clear up until last year. But a little while back I took in a sweet little lost automated doll with amnesia that had a citizen ID, that's when he started coming by every morning. You know I think that he is simply enchanted by my P-01S." The owner explained.

"He's into P-01s?" Masazumi gasped then signed. "What a little pervert…"

"Are you worried? And all this time I thought you couldn't stand the sight of him." The owner said.

"I wouldn't say I hate him…"

"If you want to get closer to everyone in an emotional way, just look into Remorse Way." The owner suggested.

"Remorse Way?" Masazumi wondered.

"I promise you, if you go there you'll find the truth that's eluding you."

"Is it related to that monument?" Masazumi asked.

"Yep, keep pursuing the truth." The owner said handing the bag to Masazumi.

"Remorse Way…"

 **(10:43 AM, Musashi Academy: Class 3-Plum)**

"In Far East History, we'll cover the Harmonic Unification War, which caused the Divine States to fall under provisional rule." Makiko explained, turning to Suzu. "Suzu, explain as much as you can about it for me."

"Will a review be okay?" Suzu asked.

"It sure will, I want you to teach class for me. Good luck!" Makiko said.

"Uh, okay…" Suzu summoned a Sign Frame to show a picture and began her explanation. "A… A long time ago, the Divine States in the real world, and their copy, the Harmonic Divine States, existed on separate planes. The Divine States' citizens lived in the original one. People from other countries lived in the Harmonic Divine States found on another world. I think they got along…"

"You're doing good." Makiko encouraged.

"Hey, Bell, loosen up. If you goof up, Jotaro and I will simply let her punch either of us for ya that's all. We'll be fine, come on, neither of us can't die today until I hit the first branch in this erotic game." Tori said holding a survey.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed, thought Tori sounded cool but not truly.

"Hey now, you can stop acting like you're about to die!" Makiko scolded. "And why in the world are you filling out that survey?!" She asked.

"Oh come on, Teach, I just want the special membership bonus, so bug off!" Tori talked back.

"Pipe down Tori, I'm trying to work here." Shirojiro said.

"But Shiro, wait a sec, I'm pretty sure that we're right in the middle of class." Heidi said but Shiro wasn't listening as he continues to look at some list.

The other classmates were also doing their own things despite being in class. Malga and Margot are working on some manga scripts. Toussaint is working on his manuscript for a story. Suzu felt a little nervous.

"Asama, help her out." Makiko called out to Asama.

"Okay, Suzu, may I read your review for you?" Asama asked to help her.

"S-sure please do." Suzu said.

As Suzu types her review and Asama reading, Jotaro has been thinking of the dream he had and the review together. It's like he was seeing the past of what happen during a war and the destruction it had cause to many, many lives. Suddenly a thought came to Jotaro as he remembers something important.

"Hey, so guys, I wanted to let you know, I'm holding a pre-pop-the-question party tonight, gather up at the usual spot…" Tori announced but got interrupted by Shirojiro.

"Don't go choosing a place that costs money."

"Well right here works! Let's play a game of dare like last year!" Tori suggested.

"But Tori, I don't think that's going to be such a good idea. The number of spooks have increase exponentially since last year." Asama pointed out.

"Well then we can just exorcise all those pesky ghosts tonight! It's our duty as part of the Student Council." Tori said.

"I was gonna handle that little dilemma, so I sign up for night duty tonight." Makiko said.

"So it settles; we're busting ghosts!" Tori said, deciding to take his teacher's job. "Jotaro, you in bud…" Tori stop speaking to see an empty chair next to him.

The whole class gasps, expect for Makiko as she sing and Kimi giggles a little.

"Oh, it seems my darling-sexy Jojo has given himself a early leave, what a man!" Kimi said blush a little and smile grinning.

"Damn it, he could've told us that he was leaving, he just has to be the delinquent." Makiko frowned with tiny blush on her cheeks. Then she remembers it was punishment time for Tori.

Meanwhile in the hallways of the school, one old-looking man is escorting a young boy through the hallway to Class 3-Plum. The man is Yoshinao: current King of Musashi and Vice-President of Musashi Academy, and the young boy is the new transfer student Azuma though he has a secret background.

"Hello your highness, escorting a new student I see." Jotaro said walking up to the two.

"Jotaro, it's been a while, the people of Musashi are cold they're not welcoming Azuma's glories return, even though he's the Emperor's son." Yoshinao winced a bit.

"No, the Testament Union said not to make a big fuss." Azuma stated.

"So you've decided to live among the lower life than the higher ups, seems you've doing things your own way." Jotaro said. When Jotaro was a little kid, he met Azuma when he was visiting Musashi with his father, the two became friends a while and played together. They kept in touch through emails or a few video chats.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what others are like outside the castle and experience them so I can properly rule when I become King." Azuma exclaimed Jotaro nodded in agreement that he'll be a fine ruler one day.

Suddenly they heard shouting from the classroom like something is happen. Jotaro knows that too well and have to quickly get the King and Azuma away from the classroom.

"I'll escort Azuma from your Highness, why don't you go back home and rest for a while." Jotaro suggested, Yoshinao was confuse but decided to goes with Jotaro's idea and walk home.

"Aumza, you wait at the Teacher's lunge while I have a talk with the class." Jotaro said to his childhood friend, walking to the classroom and closing the door.

"Hey Jotaro, what's up… huh hey what are you…" Tori screamed like he was being pulverize as the sounds of 'ORAs' were heard and crashing sounds.

"Well that was… what the Jotaro why are you… hey, hey, HEY…" Makiko screamed as well, sounds of clashing metals and panics in the room. Azuma felt a little fear as a sweat drop form on the back of his head.

"He hasn't change at all." Azuma said with a nervous smile, remembering about Jotaro's personality.

 **(Graveyard)**

Masazumi walks up the stairs to the graveyard to her surprise to find P-01s there with some rock creatures.

"P-01s, what brought you here?" Masazumi asked. "I'm surprise to see you here, straighten up the place?"

"Judge, it is one of my daily chores." P-01s answered, she feed some grass to some rock creatures also known as Black algae.

"We busted? We okay? All good?" They asked.

"You aren't busted. Everything is fine. Our operation is proceeding perfectly." P-01s said.

"(They're so busted.)" Masazumi thought.

"So Masazumi, I see you take care of this grave. That's very good of you." P-01s said.

"Thank you; yeah it's my mother's. We buried a keepsake since we don't have her body, but I guess an automated doll wouldn't understand." Masazumi said. "I mean it's not like you have a mother or born with a soul."

"Judge, but quite bluntly you love your mother, don't you? I mean loving a parent is only natural, yes?" P-01s asked.

Masazumi didn't replied as she pull out some grass from the grave then P-01s began singing a song very familiar to Masazumi. Remembering how her mother uses to sing to her as a little girl as she sings a little as well.

"What is it? Is something the matter, Masazumi?" P-01s asked worry.

Silence fell on them for a moment until Masazumi spoke. "No nothing at all. I'm originally from Mikawa."

"Mikawa's sovereign, the Lord Matsudaira, needs two people from the Honda family under him." Masazumi began explaining the branches of her family. Her father failed to inherit the Masanobu name and trying to get her to take the name Masazumi by undergoing a sex change but she and go completely change, the Matsudaira family suddenly dismissed their vassals, thus the family were no longer needed, intrusting everything to automated dolls. Her father fled to Musashi as she and her mother remain in Mikawa until her mother was spirited away, becoming a 'Lost Noble'.

"I don't understand why… why I've had to relinquish so much. Talk about pathetic." Masazumi said.

"Judge, you have just resolved one of my questions regarding you and your issue." P-01s said.

"What's that?" Masazumi asked.

"Well it seems to me that you haven't been wearing a boy's uniform because you wanted to, surprisingly enough." She answered.

The Black algae's yelled 'cross dress' thinking Masazumi likes to cross dress but before she can protest. The ship has exit out of stealth mode.

"Seems we have left Stealth Mode." P-01s said.

"So, that means we're almost there." Masazumi said, referring to a place where Musashi is going.

"I wonder how much the place changed over the years? I do hope Futayo Honda is okay." Masazumi mumbled.

They see a ship flying pass Musashi, Masazumi recognize it as Lord Motonobu ship.

"Hi there, do you remember me?" A voice called out. The man is revealing to be none other than Lord Motonobu Matsudaira. "Once again, I'm the Lord of Mikawa, Motonbu Matsudaira, I like to put on a fun show for you this year. I've prepared some pretty impressive fireworks." He announced. "Alright kids, that's all the time we have for class today." Lord Motonobu signed off.

"He'll never change." Masazumi said knowing Lord Moton0bu being playful sometime. Turn to P-01s waving her hand for some reason.

"Will you stop it? You're acting like a stupid tourist." Masazumi said.

"Someone was waving at us from the window at the bottom of the ship. I waved back when the person started smiling at us." She said.

Masazumi was confused of P-01s statement. The ship landed at a special dork.

 **(Musashi Academy's front yard)**

"Today's joint Student Council and Chancellor Meeting's theme is: Let's all pitch in together and help Aoi's big confession go well." Toussaint declared. "Aoi, you may proceed."

"Tenzo, how do you confess your feelings? Haven't you done it a bunch to all your little honeys?" Tori asked for advice. Tenzo jump in shock and feeling insulted.

"First off, you just insulted me, didn't you? Second why not asks Jotaro, he's dating your sister?" Tenzo asked. Jotaro huff as Kimi clinch to him more, Jotaro didn't feel like talking about the confession he and Kimi did and she would only made things awkward and embarrass.

"Just answer the question." Tori demanded.

Tenzo signs in defeat. "For starters, how about the letter tactic?"

"Alright, what are those for?" Tori wondered.

"It's simple; itemize everything you want to tell her beforehand. Then give her that letter rather than outright telling her." Tenzo explained.

"So I just gotta write down why I fell for her? That seems easy enough." Tori said.

"Foolish brother it quite easy, you just have to simply pour your heart out, citing all her good points like what Jotaro did to me." Kimi suggested.

"Hey!" Jotaro yelled of Kimi's statement.

"Huh, her good points, huh?" Tori wondered, swigging the pen given to him by Tenzo along with a notebook. "I wonder if I can put it into words…" Tori ask himself.

Tori began writing down like how beautiful Horizon face is though can't describe it, even writing of how he can see her panties, the ecpicness of curve going from her waist to her butt.

"Well, you're spouting it out easily enough!" Tenzo shocked.

"Wait, wait!" Urquiaga called out. "That list is missing something of dire importance for Tori."

"Your next words are, 'You're a boobs-man, yet you've failed to mention boobs'." Jotaro performing his 'next line' trick.

"You're a boobs-man, yet you've failed to mention boobs." Urquiaga said. The whole class shocked gasps that Tori forgot to mention boobs.

The class gossip that Tori talks about boobs everyday but forgot to write something like that down, then Tori writes down that he can't say until he gropes them. He thought it was poetic but the class groan.

"Foolish brother, you don't take boobies lightly, do you?" Kimi asks her pervert brother.

"Yeah! Believe it or not, I take 'em super seriously!" Tori replied.

"If you can't trust your eyes to judge them, why don't you give this a try?" Kimi asked.

"Try? Try what?" Tori asked, wondering his sister has in store.

"You should ask someone with similar boobies to let you grope hers." Kimi suggested as the class gasped and Jotaro just sign knowing Kimi would think of something like that.

"Sis, you're awesome! You're stupid even though you're smart!" Tori said.

"(That'll only encourage her even more.)" Jotaro thought.

"Why is everyone being so lazing around this place?" Nato said coming out of the school with Sakai.

"Yo! I heard the news, Tori." Sakai said.

"About what?" Tori asked.

"About asking a girl out, who could drive you to commit such a dangerous act?" Sasaki asked.

"Horizon of course." Tori said.

"Her, eh. Do you think that's such a good idea?" Sakai asked.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Tori asked back.

"Yeah, but there's a chance she just resembles her." Sakai pointed out.

"I know that! It's cool with me if she isn't actually Horizon. I maybe damn incapable but I hope she'll stay by my side for all eternity." Tori stated.

"He decided that this morning, about how she died around 10 years ago and now wating to confess his feelings." Jotaro said to his adopted father.

"Like how you did with Kimi?" Sakai asked. Jotaro blush a bit as Kimi clinch to him again. "Well, good luck!" He said to Tori.

"I'm visiting Mikawa with Masazumi. Need me to pass on a message?" Sakai asked if there's anything to say to Masazumi.

"We're gonna start partying here at eight, so if you don't mind, could you ask if she's coming or not?" Tori asked wondering if Masazumi is coming. Sakai wave that he'll tell Masazumi as he walks away but quickly turns around.

"Oh Jotaro, your mother said she'll be joining us for Dinner tonight!" Sakai said.

"Tell her I'll be here late with my friends, don't wait up on me." Jotaro said. Sakai nodded and walks again.

"By the way, I just remembered you have an important dilemma to deal with." Kimi reminded her brother.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tori said.

"Use those." Kimi suggested, looking at Nate. The siblings nodded in agreement and Jotaro knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Mitotsudaira!" Kimi called out.

"Yes?" Nato replied wondering what could important.

"You're a perfect match for resolving a problem plaguing Tori." Kimi said.

"What's wrong with him? Is it something very important to him?" Nato asked.

"It the most important thing in my brother's life! It's a serious matter pertaining his proposal tomorrow." Kimi stated.

"You mean the Chancellor popping the question?" Nato asked.

"Yes, that's right." Kimi answered "I guess it's beneath a member of the Mitotsudaira family, who branch off the Matsudaira family…"

"You just hold on a minute!" Nato cut off Kimi's sentences.

"(Using her pride as bait to her brings her in, that's Kimi for ya.)" Jotaro thought knowing his girlfriend is good with her silver-tongue.

"It's not like I don't know of your commoner ways, I have been around the block you know." Nato said. Unnoticing that Kimi did a 'gotcha' sign that she has Nato in.

"You'll never find a knight unwilling to help a commoner and I'll let you know that, I, Nato Mitotsudaira, am happy to stick out my chest for you!" Nato proclaimed unknowing of what she gotten herself into.

The whole class gasps of what Nato just said.

"For real?" Tori asked.

"Yare yare daze, she took the bait." Jotaro said.

"Why are you so surprised?" Nato ask her classmates.

Tori walk up to Nato. "Are you sure about this?" Tori seriously asked.

"Yes, I shall work my bosom best to help you for the big event. I won't let you down." Nato said.

"Very well, I won't hold back." Tori said. He grabs Nato breasts giving her a gasping shock of the sudden action. "Please be as quite as possible?" He asked.

Tori continue to feel Nato's breasts for a few moments then let's go.

"Foolish brother?" Kimi wondered.

"Well, h-how was it, Sir Tori?" Tenzo asked.

Tori turn around to the others with a big smile and a thumb up with a shout. "She was braless!"

The whole class 'oh' and shocked.

"I owe you a big one Nato, I'll be okay now. Tori thank Nato, then quickly notices her shaking.

"I dare say otherwise, you idiot!" Nato yelled in anger as she backhanded Tori so hard he rolled up the stairs, almost smashing into Jotaro but he was lifted up by Star Platinum, and Tori slams to the school next to the clock.

"I swear, I hope she turns you down tomorrow!" Nato said before leaving.

 **(Highway to Kakamigahara Checkpoint No.2, Mikawa)**

Sakai and Masazumi seeing people bringing some things to Musashi but any goods, then they spotted a ship.

"Isn't that?" Masazumi winder if that is what she thinks it is.

"The Jormungandr-level galley, Eikoumaru, belongs to the Pope President Innocentius who's affiliated with the K.P.A. Italia. Supposedly, the Pope President came to negotiate, developing the Armor of Deadly Sins." Sakai mentioned.

"The Armor of Deadly Sins…" Masazumi knows that quite well. "They control the part of the world's power balance. Each of the eight armors is capable of flattening entire cities. The armors' motifs are based upon eight concepts taken from the Seven Deadly Sins."

The two made it the place.

"Thanks again, you can go and play now." Sakai said to an automated doll.

"Excuse me." Masazumi called out to Sakai as he turns around.

"I was thinking about investigating Remorse Way when I got back home today." Masazumi said. Sakai laughed a bit.

"Good Idea!" Sakai said confusing Masazumi. "You should pursue the truth. I hope learning about Remorse Way will lead you to a new path in life and enlighten you." Sakai said before walking off to see his old friends.

"A new path in life…" Masazumi wondered.

Masazumi walks back through the highway doing some thinking.

"(The age limit for students in the Far East is 18. In a world where all politics and military affairs are determined by student contention in the Academy, you're nothing more than a bureaucrat, even if you make the Council after graduation.)"

Sakai met up with two of his old friends with a young girl and boy with them. The boy with dark, short, and unkempt hair and bangs shooting outwards in spikes, he seems a little familiar as his face resembles someone.

"(What's the point in trying to become a politician in a world like that? If I lack the desire to change this world, how will pursuing the truth help?)"

Back at the school, Tori fell off the school back to his friends hurtfully.

"(If only he were more willing to relinquish things like I have…)"

 **(Central Unification Reactor in Shin-Nagoya Castle)**

"How will things proceed?" Motonobu asked. "I'm eager for tonight's fireworks." He said. He has a plan that involving tonight that will shake the world by storm.

 **KO third chapter is done. Hope you all enjoy it and some things I did for the story. Jotaro and Azuma are childhood friends and let's just say that Azuma show you that he won't back down from a fight.**

 **The boy who appears with Futayo, I'm sure you can guess who that is and will see him in action. In the next chapter will explain of their relationship a little and some deep connection between him and Sakai. Also some major ghost busting by our students and we all know Jotaro doesn't hold back.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through this story to see how it ends and how more awesome it's gonna be.**


	4. Past Reveal and Ghost Busting Overboard!

**The Past Reveal and Ghost Busting Overboard!**

In the early morning when Musashi was still traveling to Mikawa, at the Shrine of Asama in Okutama, Tomo Asama wakes up doing her usually daily routine. She ponders on how unchanged the days are.

 _Tomo: That morning was the same as any other. Nothing particularly stood out, everything look like usually. I thought days such as this would last forever. But they shattered as they draw to an end. When the time comes I…_

 **(Afternoon, outside of Musashi Academy)**

Kimi is sitting on the stairs not with her usually cheerful look, like she's lost in thought somewhere, with Jotaro right next to her as the same.

Meanwhile with Azuma, he has found his new dorm room he'll be staying in, when he open the door though he was surprise to find a girl there sitting on what appears to be a wheel chair.

"Yes?" The girl said. This is Miriam Poqou: A disable student of Musashi Academy so she does most of her time, even about school in her room.

"I-I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong room, I'm sorry!" Azuma panicked closing the door and look at the name on the dorm room.

"That's Miriam?" Azuma puzzled. "I wonder who I should bring this situation to now?"

 **(Mikawa highway checkpoint)**

"Wow, I'm surprised that Yasumasa Sakakibara and Tadakatsu Honda of the Four Divine Matsudaira Kings would come see me. Where's Li keeping himself?" Sakai asked wondering where their fourth friend is.

"Well you see, Mr. Sakai it'd like…" Sakakibara try to explain but was stop by Tadakatsu.

"You needn't explain, Sakakibara." Tadakatsu said and turn to Sakai. "Show me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dacchan! Nothing ever ends well when you say that." Sakai said.

Immediately the girl came at Sakai from behind with blinding speed, ready to strike with her sword, Sakai react quickly to bring out his small blade to block the attack but the girl came to his side block his right and swing to her sword to strike. But Sakai grins as he drops his blade and gropes her butt.

"Score!" Sakai cheered. The girl screams as she blushes swing her sword and Sakai dodges with ease. "Phew, that was close!"

"So, what's the meaning of this?" Sakai asked, his two old friends whistle innocently trying to ignore his question.

"By the way Mr. Sakai, I was hoping to see Jotaro today, but it seems he's not with you." The boy said with a British accent.

Sakai chuckle a little knowing full well of his true connection with Jotaro.

 **(Musashi: Residential District Tama)**

Suzu, Naomasa, Adele, and Tom are shopping for food for the party tomorrow. They look up seeing aerial flyers flying by.

"The sky sure is busy." Naomasa said.

"Tres Espana's Gods of War left their posts, so all the deliverers are holding races and mock battles to stay sharp." Adele explained.

"Naruse and Natio might be up there." Tomo stated thinking that Margot and Malga could be racing as well.

"And how much you want to bet they'll show up at the Academy later tonight too." Naomasa said.

"Mikawa's shooting fireworks, but it looks like everyone's hanging out with the Chancellor instead." Adele pointed out.

"I-I'm goint along too…" Suzu said cheerful.

"Everyone is truly worried for Tori." Tomo said.

"The world's busting over Oda, the Armor of Deadly Sins and Armageddon, and here we are worried if a certain moron in virtual heat will get the girl of his dreams. Not a Song of Passage, but it's still scary." Naomasa stated.

"I wonder how Tori feel about this confession. Is it a new beginning or a change of heart?" Tomo asked.

"I bet Kimi and Jotaro are ready to accept whatever happens. Kimi's the one who'll get put out the most if it all goes well for Tori tomorrow and Jotaro would support him. But even so, those two aren't out here with us." Naomasa said.

Kimi and Jotaro were greeted by some girls in their school.

"They're still sitting on the stairs, aren't they?" Tomo asked.

They couple look back to what they were starring at, Tori trying to enter Remorse Way but keep freaking out and scared to go near the entrance.

"Yeah, when we adjourned Tori said, he's gonna check out the Remorse Way. That moron hasn't gone in there since the accident 10 years ago."

"But Kimi and Jotaro are…" Adele wonders if they're doing anything.

"They're watching him to see if that moronic idiot can do it or not. I kinda don't know which is worse."

"If you ask me, I think that everything goes back to Horizon." Tomo said sadly.

"Horizon she… was a kind person. So sweet." Suzu said, remembering some things. "Did-did you know. Whenever Tori start talking to me, he always says, 'Hey' or 'So like' without fail. And when he offers me his hand or gets ready to go, he does this." Suzu stoke her bells on her waist remained everyone that Tori offend does that. "He stoke my bells, that's his sign, I can't see well so he… he does that to give me a heads up, and warn me about things so I don't hit myself."

"Yeah, and then we started doing the same thing to you." Naomasa said.

"Horizon was… she was the one who started that first. And Jotaro offend uses Star Platinum to blow strong winds to me, though once and a while stoking my bells." Suzu said remembering her childhood she had with Tori, Horizon, and Jotaro.

"Even though Horizon's gone, I think it's sweet that Tori haven't forgotten about her."

"Indeed." Tomo agreed.

"You were out shopping too?" Toussaint asked. The girls look to see Toussaint, Heidi, Shirojiro, and Ulqiaga who went out shopping as well.

"Just how big you gonna make tomorrow's party?" Naomasa asked.

"We're going to be buried in food." Toussaint joked.

The owner of Blue Thunder came out. "What's going on? I've had a lot of customers from the Academy since this morning!" She said.

"So sorry! Actually, all of us might be causing quite a crazy ruckus here tomorrow." Heidi said.

"Are you holding a party or something, then I might have to ask the P-01s to go all-out." The owner laughed.

"Yes, everything will work out fine. After all, everyone is hoping that it will be a fun party." Heidi confirmed.

Meanwhile, Margot is pushing a cart delivering some mail while taking to Malga on the Frame Sigh.

"So Gacchen, aren't they holding a rising altitude race in the weighted atmosphere? Wanna enter?" Margot asked.

"Sounds good, let's enter another one after work. We can make some money off the Admirals and Marines." Malga said.

"Hey Gacchan, can you see Kimi and Jotaro anywhere?" Margot asked.

"Judge. I can see them clearly since they haven't moved." Malga said seeing what's happening.

"Then doesn't that mean the Chancellor hasn't budged on the issue?" Margot asked.

"Yep, care to make a comment." Malga said.

"You bet I do, I got a rush delivery for the Student Council. The shipping label clearly says, 'Highest Peek! Virgin Queen Elizabeth, 1st Edition', I'm willing bet the Chancellor ordered this." Margot said with a smile.

"Please decide if you're going to feel bad for him or poke fun at him." Malga said. The two continue to talk about the package until Margot spotted Masazumi.

"Oh look, it's Seijun!" Margot cheered.

Masazumi see Margot approaching her. "Hey!" She called out.

"What's up?" Margot asked.

"I just got back from Mikawa." Masazumi said.

"Margot, is Masazumi there?" Malga asked if Masazumi is with Margot. "Tell her about tonight and that package."

"Sejiun, the Chancellor's going to be exorcising ghosts at eh school tonight. Are you coming?" Margot asked.

"Uh, no, I live in Murayama, so I'd have to go through the guard post in order to visit Okutama at night and doing that would really put my father out." Masazumi stated.

"Wait a sec, isn't your dad a big shot on the Provisional Council?"

"Um, I guess…" Masaumi confuse of why Margot ask that.

"Then this is for you." Margot said handed the package to her. "It's addressed to the Student Council."

"Why is this going to the Student Council?" Masazumi asked worry.

"The Chancellor oughta be by Remorse Way about now. I think you should go see him." Margot suggested. Masazumi signed.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because, Sejiun…" Margot sentence was cut off by a honking sound, looking up seeing flyers readying themselves.

"What's going on?" Masazumi asked wondering if something big has happen.

"A race!" Margot cheered as she runs to join the race. "Pass that on to the Chancellor!" She shouted as she hop on her broom and fly up.

Masazumi felt she had no choice but to deliver to package to Tori.

Margot look down to see Tori still haven't made any progress. "The Chancellor, Kimi, and Jotaro, eh?" Margot said feeling worry about them for some reason.

 **(Dormitory)**

Azuma is back standing in front of the dorm room after talking to some teachers about his dorm and sign that they couldn't change it.

"You should come in, what's keeping you?" Miriam called out.

"A-are you sure?" Azuma asked, he walks into the room to meet the girl again.

"Um, the Academy said I'm supposed to stay here as of today." Azuma informed.

"That's fine, it's not like I've never shared a room before. Although, it will be my first time with a boy." Mirian said as Azuma got nervous.

"Well, in that case…" Azuma try to fine the words but Miriam finish for him.

"We'll simply have to adjust." She suggested.

"A-are you sure don't mind living with a boy?" Azuma asked.

"Would you leave if I ask? After you're first arrived, you went and requested a different room but the supervisor said no to your request, you've been outside this whole time." Miriam stated as Azuma accept the truth.

"If you don't mind too much I'd like it if you would make me a little promise. Okay?" Miriam asked.

"Promise?" Azuma wondered.

"Right. We mustn't interfere with each other's personal affairs. Let's see… an extreme example would be, let's say I was here and you decided that you were going to entertain a young lady." Miriam said.

"OH MY GOSH! I'd never do that!" Azuma protested while blush a like crazy, Miriam chuckle at the sight.

"I'm teasing! Do you know what I admire?" She asked Azuma doesn't know since he just met her.

"Dense, earnest people." She answered herself, Azuma got a bit confuse.

"Yes, I don't question those who are dense and earnest in their demeanor."

Back with Kimi and Jotaro still watching Tori struggling to enter Remorse Way, they feel that Tori would come to them for comfort but got interrupted when Tori started playing with a light-pole. Truth is Jotaro already went to Remorse Way this morning before picking up Kimi for school.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed.

"You just had to destroy the mood right when it was getting good." Kimi said. Makiko came down to the two holding a bottle in her hand.

"What's Tori doing? Is that some new game that he's playing or should I go whack him?" Makiko asked joked.

"Ma'am, I heard you were drinking in the cafeteria, so what brought you all the way out here?" Kimi asked.

"To cool down, I guess, I've been so hot." Makiko said before brushing her hair with her hand.

"I've notices that sometime you use your hand to brush your hair, I take that's a habit." Jotaro wondered he watches Makiko do that for quite some time.

"Kinda, it just something I'd been doing." Makiko said then glares at him with a creepy smile. "Why have you been spying on me?" She asked with a sexy tone, Jotaro simply turn his attention back to Tori.

"Well doing that will damage your hair; let me take care of it." Kimi said, bringing out her own hair-crone and began brushing Makiko's hair.

Makiko smile as Kimi brushes her hair, Jotaro and Kimi notice this.

"What is it, Ma'am? That's creepy." Kimi wonder about her teacher's smile.

"Well you see, I was just remembering how an old lady in my neighborhood used to do this all the time to me." Makiko said remembering things from years back.

"It's nice to remember something preachers to you and never letting go as you continue move on; it actually makes you kinda cute." Jotaro stated then tiny blushes appear on his cheeks as he realizes he just called his teacher cute.

Makiko gasps as she blushes like crazy when she heard Jotaro calling her cute and Kimi laughing maniacally to the scene.

"Well it seems to have interesting thought of Jotaro than I thought; I always knew you were naughty Ms. Oriotorai." Kimi teased.

"D-d-don't be ridiculous, why would a t-teacher falls in love with a student." Makiko protested.

"I never said anything about 'falling in love' but you just admitted it!" Kimi claimed as Makiko shock in pale of walking right into her trap.

Jotaro thought this could turn into a childish scene so he quickly changes the subject.

"Ms. Oriotorai, you've always been supportive to us in class though you never intervene." Jotaro said. Makiko smiles at Jotaro's comments.

"Yeah, as teacher it's my job to look after my students to see how much you all grown." Makiko said.

"Well it looks like someone it's going to pursue a truth at Remorse Way." Jotaro stated using Star Platinum to see someone at pointed where.

Kimi and Makiko were confused at first until they see Masazumi in the forest, wondering what exactly is she doing there.

Masazumi walks through the forest making her way to Remorse Way until her song, recognizing it as P-01s voice singing. Tori heard the song groan. Masazumi reach a path way of Remorse Way.

"Out at last! It's so strange I almost feel like I've heard her voice a lot today." Masazumi said before a carriage came by and stop, to her surprise inside it's her father: Masanobu Honda.

"Don't suppose you'd like to tell me what are you doing here, Masazumi?" Masanobu asked strictly.

"There is still much for me to learn about Musashi, so I was investigating the area." She replied.

"Did you happen to learn anything about the rest area in those woods you just stumbled out of?" He asked.

"What about that rest area?" Masazumi confused of what her father meant.

"Your studies were insufficient if you didn't learn anything." Masanobu disappointed Masazumi signed.

"My goodness, your son is holding a most unusual item." A man said, riding with Masanobu. Konishi; a companion of Masanobu.

"I accept items like that in my business dealing all of the time." Konishi said.

Masazumi tried to explain the package to him but she suddenly saw Tori running in Remorse Way. Tori stop and turn to see Masazumi holding the package that is for him, he cheers as he run towards her.

"Sweet job, Sejiun!" Tori thanked his friend. "Thanks a bunch, I just gotts play this tonight, but Naito and Naruse were taking forever!" He said, looking closer Tori face looks horrible with a creepy smile.

"Aoi, you look awful! Are you okay?" Masazumi asked.

"Don't worry, I'm winded from running! Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell the girl I love how I feel, so we're partying on campus tonight!" Tori explained. "You coming?" He asks his friend.

"Of course not, it's against school rules, if I'm going anywhere; it's to see Mkiawa's fireworks." Masazumi declared.

"I was really hoping you'd make it tonight. After all, you know the girl I'm gonna confess to uber well." Tori said.

"W-wait a second! This won't put me out on it, will it?" Masazumi asked wondering if she's not going to be in trouble.

"I can't say!" Tori yelled as he runs through the other end of Remorse Way.

Masazumi sign as she apologize to Konishi no he didn't mind.

"I'm surprised to see one of the Two Masters of Remorse Way out here. It's been a good decade!" Koishi said.

"Two Masters of Remorse Way?"

"Yes, just take a look over there." Koishi said. Masazumi look to see a gravestone.

"A girl died in an accident around here a long time ago." Koishi said.

"The one on the monument?" Masazumi asked.

"Judge. Her name was Horizon Ariadust."

"Isn't Ariadust the Academy's name?" She asked.

"When Lord Motonobu became the head of Mikawa thirty years ago, he removed the first syllable in the Matsudaira name and flips it backwards. Thus he changes his name from to Ariadust." Koishi explained.

Tori ran out of Remorse Way, looking exhausted and scared at the same time.

"It was to show his allegiance to the Testament Union at the time. They acknowledged his firm resolution and flipped his name back, but there were some who kept that name."

"Haven't you heard?" Masanobu added in to the story. "Lord Motonobu had a common-law wife and child." This got Masazumi surprise as she continues to listen. "The child's name was Horizon Ariadust. Don't forget it."

 **(Flashback: 10 years ago)**

 _A young girl, Horizon, was running through a crowd of people while being chase by two boys with worried looks._

"Lady Horizon got into an accident with Lord Motonobu's carriage. He was headed for a function that would celebrate Musashi's approval for repairs."

 _Young Horizon got in front of the carriage scaring some horses, the two boys tried to save her, but it was too late. She died._

"It will have been 10 years tomorrow."

"It was long time ago, but it must replay in time for the Two Masters of Remorse Way. Going by the end result, one of them killed Lady Horizon and the other gain a new power." Koishi added.

 **(Flashback ended.)**

"Wait a minute, I don't understand, what do you mean that one of them killed her and who's the other Masters of Remorse Way?" Masazumi asked Koishi stoke his head that he did not want to answer.

"What's the secret behind everyoen's words? What does 'pursue the truth' mean?"

"It's about Tori Aoi's 'remorse', it's a dual meaning play on the words with Remorse Way and Jotaro Kujo added himself to the name."

Masazumi gasps to learn that Tori and Jotaro were involved with the accident years ago.

"Tori was also injured when they rushed him, Jotaro, and Lady Horizon to Mikawa. But only the two boys came back alone and Jotaro gain his Stand: Star Platinum on that very day. All that remains were their remorse."

Tori walk towards Jotaro and Kimi as Makiko was right behind them, Tori leans onto Kimi as she put him into a hug and Jotaro pats him on the head

"The how is Tori still able to laugh and how can a death of a friend gave Jotaro his Stand? Why does everyone just Tori their support and why does Jotaro seems like he doesn't care about the incident?" Masazumi questioning many things she just learns.

"Why? Will you pursue this, Masazumi and see where his remorse takes him?" Masanobu asked. Masazumi turns to wonder about her father's question.

"I'm running late for my meeting, we're finish here." He said ending the discussion. The carriage moves on leaving Masazumi alone.

"So, I'm still in the dark, aren't I." She said to herself.

 **(6:09 PM, Above the Normal Land Port, Mikawa)**

The ship of Mikawa and the K.P.A. Italia meet in air. The three people on the Italia ship, Muneshige Tachibana, with his wife Gin Tachibana, and their adopted son: Josuke Higashikata saw the ship and the person inside, they are proud students of Alcala de Henares and strong fighters. Munshige wonder who the girl is until Gin spoke up.

"It is the 'Peerless Man of the East', Tadakatsu Honda's daughter, Futayo Honda." Gin said. "More importantly, please stand proud and look forward, 'Peerless Man of the West' Munshige Tachibana." She said to her husband then turns to Josuke. "You too, 'Restore Rampage' Josuke Higashikata."

"We know mom, our current job is checking on Mikawa and the Pope President, **great**." Josuke said not feeling doing this job right now rather wants to play videogames.

"Despite my inability to do anything but fight, they treat me like quite a political piece." Munshige stated.

"Please do not lose, you two." Gin said catching a shock look of the two boys. "Do not bring me sadness." She pleaded. Munshiga and Josuke look at each other and nodded.

For as long as Josuke can remember, he was lone young toddler with nowhere to go or anyone in his life. He thought his was nothing but Hell until he met Munshiga and Gin finding him one day, nobody would come to aid him because of his powers people claim that he's posses by a spirit. The two Tachibana explain to him that his power is called a Stand and they would take him in for comfort, he accepts and proud call them his parents.

Josuke thought days like this couldn't get worse for him and his family, but he'll soon find out that things are about to get crazy.

Late at night a guard was sitting at his post because he was feeling a little board until he was called by his fellow guard to take his job seriously. He look down to find a woman standing the side of his post, the guard freak before the woman attacks the guard.

 **(7:30 PM, Musashi Airadust Academy)**

"So then, is everyone here?" Shirojiro asked as everyone in Class 3-Plum has gathered.

"Judge. Tori isn't here yet, and what you do with the elementary schoolers living here?" Ginji asked.

"You fool! Their parents are what matter! They're the ones paying the bill." Shirojiro said.

"Shiro you rock!" Heidi cheered.

"Excuse me…" Tomo called out.

What is it, Asama?"

"I'd like to warn everyone about something before we begin the exorcism, if I may." Tomo said.

"Fine go ahead; just make sure you don't spend any money." Shirojiro demanded.

"No, I won't" Tomo agreed, standing and spoke to her classmates. "You know how rumor has it the end of the world is coming? Supernatural events have been occurring across the land."

"Your next line is, 'One you should be aware of is a form of being spirited away called "Lost Nobles'." Jotaro performed his next line trick.

"One you should be aware of is a form of being spirited away called "Lost Nobles"." Tomo said she shock a little turning to see Jotaro who seems already aware of this.

"I had a talk with Toussaint last year when an event happened in the Far East." Jotaro said, feeling unease about these Lost Nobles.

"Judge. We all thought of them to be urban legends, until it was reported last year." Toussaint stated.

"It was Masazumi's mother." Tomo said hearing about what happen back then.

Suddenly Kimi began to scream, she never like scary stories, shocked Tomo and ran towards Jotaro into a hug.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" Kimi said repeatedly frighten.

"Yare yare daze, guess you still need to work on that fear of yours." Jotaro signed patted Kimi's head, he move her chin up to look at her in the eye.

"Listen alright, I made a promise that I'll always be by your side no matter what, even when we're far away from each other, we'll always be connected by our hearts. So suck it up and take the fear head on and you'll be fine, got it." Jotaro said, Kimi remembers the promise Jotaro made to her and the promise she made to him.

"Right, I promise that I'll become strong to fight by your side as well, let's do our very best, my darling sexy Jojo." Kimi said turning back to her cheerful self; the two then kiss each other for a few seconds.

Everyone smiles that Jotaro had calm Kimi down and are ready.

"(Damn it, sir Jojo is so lucky that he has his girlfriend before any of us, I'm so jealousy I wish my dream girl would come true now.)" Tenzo thought as he cries of the scene.

"(It seems Jotaro has change a little, I'm glad he found someone to spend the rest of his life with.)" Azuma thought proud to see his childhood friend with his girl.

"Hey Azuma, I heard you're living with a girl now, growing up faster than I imagine, wonder what your father would say if he heard of this?" Jotaro teased causing Azuma to freak out and blush crazily but before Azuma could say anything. Tori bust through the door.

"Okay, I'm late, sorry, my bad! The prep took a while, let's get started!" Tori announced with a thumbs up and a shine on his teeth.

"He isn't hiding that he set traps." Heidi stated.

"Nope." Shirojiro agreed.

In a hallway Suzu, Adele, Tomo, and Naomasa are walking to the library to hunt some ghosts.

"How's it lookin' there, Asamachi? I tell you I haven't seen a damn thing." Naomasa complained hoping to bust some ghosts with her giant wrench.

"I hope it's easy to identify, like the sound of something wrapping." Adele said.

"I-I can't handle noises!" Suzu frightened as she leans her head on Naomasa's breasts.

"Oh it's okay, there's nothing around here." Tomo said then turn to an end of the hallway. "But well, over there…" She bring out her bow and fires at a ghost. "Bulls eye!"

"W-wait a minute! What was that over there?!" Suzu asked.

"You don't need to worry about it. You'll be fine as long as you stay close." Tomo suggested as she continues walking.

"That doesn't help me feel any better!" Adele said.

"Adele, you shoulda brought your mechanic shell if you're so freaked out." Naomasa signed.

"Nah, it's an older model so it's insanely heavy to carry around." Adele pointed out then she bumped into Tomo that she stop and look to see that they're in front of the school library.

"The library?" Adele asked.

"Right, this is where our job ends." Tomo stated. The four clap their hands (except for Naomasa still carrying her wrench) and pray.

"Now then…" As the group walk in, they found two weirdoes with fairy drawing sacks. "What are they?" Tomo wondered.

"We got new values!" The sacks said.

Tomo feeling weird and uncomfortable fire her arrows causing big explosion that can be felt through the school. Below to where Tomo's group is, Shirojiro with Heidi held Toir by the collar with an angry look.

"Hey, moron! What'd you do?!" He asked.

"I didn't do a thing, I asked THEM to!" Tori answered.

"Well for your sake, it had better be someone we can pay off. You got it?" Shirojiro said.

"W-well, that depends on what I had in stores for Jotaro, if you don't mind your wallet being almost empty?" Tori asked which cause Shirojiro to be even anger.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Outside within the school's ground Jotaro smirks as he and Azuma by his side, a little scare, at the sight of three ArchDevils. They charge at the two as Jotaro summons Star Platinum and threw a powerful punch. As for Azuma he ran for his life from a couple of ArchDevils, dodging their strikes and forcing them to hit each other by out smarting them.

The next thing everyone know, the whole school became a battlefield. Fortunately everyone is unharmed and made it out the school fine, though Azuma look like a mess because of his torn up clothes but he's uninjured, but there's going to be lots of damage to fix, including having some craters and beat up ArchDevils all over the place in the process.

 _Tomo: until then, I believe we wouldn't change even it Tori confessed his feelings. I thought the worlf would never change. And that we would greet a happy tomorrow like always._

 **KO fourth chapter done, hope you all enjoy it and have a blast. I added the ArchDevils into the ghost hunting scene hoping to add in a little more fighting, even for Jotaro and Azuma is quick on his feet, just not on the strength level like Jotaro.**

 **Hope the love scene of Jotaro and Kimi was good enough, not sure if I'm good with romance moments. The next chapter we'll get to see the mysterious person who has a connection with Jotaro and his star shaped birthmark. Also looks like you might have guessed who's the lucky lady that will join in on the love with Kimi and Jotaro.**

 **The Past has been revealed of how Jotaro had awakened his Stand Power and later on will unlock a hidden ability that will shock everyone, even Jotaro himself.**

 **Also Josuke has made his appearances as the adopted child of the Tachibana, what will happen when he meets Jotaro, just wait and find out.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through the story of how it goes for more excitement and extreme. Hope you all are please for this and see you next time.**


	5. Start of the End! Firework of Chaos!

**The Start of the End! Fireworks of Chaos!**

In the early mornings at the Tadakatsu Honda Manor, Futayo wakes up a little early before her alarm clocks sent off. She starts training fighting with a spear while being watch by an automaton dull and the young boy chewing on his breakfast.

Elsewhere a certain automaton dull sings her song while a certain cheerful young boy ready to start his day.

Moving to Futayo showing her skills to Sakai but somehow he reacts fast enough to avoid her blow and groping her butt at the same time, causing to scream in shock as well as embarrassment of the display. The three men who witness this felt a little ashamed to see her go through that.

 **(Mikawa's diner)**

Three old men, a young boy, and Futayo are sitting down enjoying some good food and taking about their past, like when they were students and being known as powerful fighters in their days.

"Well Sakai, didn't expect your first hit to be groping a young girl's butt and it was funny as Hell!" The young boy exclaimed while sapping his own drink.

"What can I say; living life to the fullest is what drives guys like me crazy!" Sakai said drinking and laughing a little. "So tell me; when are you finally going to come out of the shadows to your little brother, Joseph Joestar?" He asked.

"Still going on with that, huh?" Joseph asked. Futayo look at him for a moment as Joseph notices this.

"Joseph-sun, President Sakai knows for your past, so will please tell me including this little brother of yours?" Futayo begged softly.

"Still rushing things, listen Futayo, I promise I'll tell you when the time is right and this sure isn't the time, sorry." Joseph said Futayo sign understanding that she'll have to wait a little longer. "Though our sudden family reunion will come sooner than I thought."

"Well I have been dying to enroll someone like you two! Futayo, Masazumi Honda is at Musashi, remember her?" Sakai asked.

"Yes, though I haven't seen her since middle school, I've heard she moved there and became vice-president." Futayo said remembering her cousin.

"I should also tell you that she's currently working as the colonel of the Mikawa Guard." Tadakatsu stated.

"Wow, colonel in the only Far East armed force approved of by the Testament Union, eh?" Sakai intrigued.

"Indeed but Futayo is leaving Mikawa on a Vanguard soon, to ensure Musashi's safety through the corridor to Aki." Tadakatsu said.

"The old man said that she'll do whatever the hell she wants once she reaches Aki." Joseph added Sakai wonder what they meant as Futayo spoke up.

"Father and I decided that I'll decide everything for myself." Futayo said.

"So save the invitation for later, I'm sure she'll accept if she feels she needs you or Musashi." Tadakatsu said.

"The world is ready for change; every living being should decide their own moves." Joseph said. Sakai blows his pope and understands.

"I see… Peerless Man of the East, Tadakatsu Honda's prized warrior is heading out, just as Peerless Man of the West; Muneshige Tachibana is succeeding that name in Tres Espana." Sakai said Futayo clenches her fist of hearing the name Tachibana.

"By the way Joseph, were you looking forward seeing Josuke Higashikata: The Restore Rampage?" Sakai asked.

"Maybe, I've heard he's a strong guy and has kind heart, we could end up being friends." Joseph said as he laughed a little.

Sakai smile fades as he sees a freighting automaton woman walks up to group. Unfortunately knowing who she is, put fear into his soul.

"Kazuno?!" Sakai shouted.

"I see it is none other than Master Sakai." Kazuno said.

"Your next line is, 'Dacchan, you're still letting her live with you', go." Joseph said performing his next line trick.

"Dacchan, you're still letting her live with you?" Sakai asked and quickly looks at Joseph, whistling while looking away.

"I don't have a choice! No one can replicate my wife's cooking or swordplay quite like her. Plus, she has perfectly good etiquette." Tadakatsu noted.

"Judge, I am currently teaching Lady Futayo the basics she needs to know." Kazuno stated. "Lady Futayo is a mature woman now, but Master Tadakatsu still tries to bathe with her or to take her to a grill. He's most deplorable." She said as Tadakatsu felt ashamed of hearing those words.

"Hey Sakai, isn't Tadakatsu nick name 'Dacchan' short for 'deplorable human'?" Joseph asked causing Tadakatsu blushes harder.

"Oh yeah, that's-" Sakai sentences were cut off as a tooth-pick floated to him, revealing that Kazuno hand is glowing, making the tooth-pick float like she's done it with her mind.

"Do not speak ill of Master Tadakatsu." Kazuno said threatening Sakai as Joseph laugh at the scene.

"Joseph, you knew she still has that demonic rule, where she's the only one allowed to diss Dacchan, didn't you?!" Sakai asked sacredly.

"Hahahaha, oh Sakai, you certainly walk right into that one." Joseph laughed.

"Young Joseph, remember the reason I'm not threatening you as well is because Lady Futayo asked that I do not do any harm to you, for I believe she may have found a love interest in you." Kazuno mentioned which cause Futayo to blush almost her whole face.

"P-please, I said no such t-thing; I only want him at my side because he's a brilliant strategist like none has ever seen before." Futayo stated as she protest of having feelings for Joseph.

"Well you sure know to show what you say if your face is becoming red as a tomato." Joseph joked. Though Futayo never joke about Joseph's mind, despite acting a child and a playboy from time to time he's actually smarter than others believe.

"Master Tadakatsu, it is time to prepare the ship." Kazuno reminded.

"Judge, judge." He responded as he got up and looks at Sakai. "Well, I guess it's time, keep up the good work."

"That time already, guess time fly by when you least expected." Joseph said following Tadakatsu to leave as well.

Joseph, Futayo, Tadakatsu, and Kazuno left together to their ships. Joseph stop for a moment and looks at Sakai.

"Hey, be sure he's ready for the big surprise I have in store for him!" Joseph yelled.

"I'm pretty he'll be more surprise than you expect!" Sakai yelled back. Joseph gives a thumb up and continues walking with the Hondas.

"(Hope you're ready for a surprise visit of your big brother, Jotaro.)" Sakai thought, Jotaro will get to meet his older brother soon. He turns his smile into a serious look to asks Sakakibara.

"Sakakibara, tell me two things." Sakai said confused Sakakibara.

"Tell me about Li, does his no-show today mean something happened to him?" He asked Sakakibara remains silent. "And there's an automated doll named P-01s on Musashi, she boarded from Mikawa last year, so what's her deal?"

"Do you know of the spirited away incidents called 'The Lost Nobles'?" Sakakibara asked Sakai wonder does that have to do with his questions.

 **(Prefecture Highway 79, Mikawa, 6:11 P.M.)**

Tadakatsu and Kauno watch from the ground to see the ship carrying Futayo flies away.

"So she's gone as Joseph is with her…" Tadakatsu said.

"A Tres Espana inquisition Warship came in as they were departing." Kazuno pointed out. "In that case…"

"Muneshige Tachibana should be aboard along with Josuke Higashikata." Tadakatsu stated.

"How exciting, although I will never get the chance to see either Futayo or Joseph fighting those two." He said.

"Master Tadakatsu, it is time." Kazuno remained him.

"Got it, I'll be quick about it." He said leaving to his task.

Kazuno watch him leave and turns to the 'empty' street.

"We shall hereby begin preparing the fireworks. Everyone, please commence your assigned tasks." She ordered Automated dolls jump leaps to their tasks. Kazuno turns to speak to one more person.

"Lord Motonobu, things are proceeding as planned." She said a Frame Sign appear with the face of Lord Motonobu speaking.

"They'll find out about the fireworks at just past eight." Lord Motonobu mentioned. "But tell me, do you think that he's okay with this, Kauno?" He asked.

"Judge, I'd say he was enjoying himself. It was a rather appropriate farewell." Kauno answered Lord Motonobu seems to understand.

"I fail to see what you are thinking, but shall serve you." Kauno stated. "We will commence operations and watch the show as our lord, let is now enjoy Mikawa's final fireworks, which will turn the world against us. Everything is going to plan. Just as we predicted."

Night has fallen, Tadakatsu standing on a cliff above the guard post of Tres Espana. He signaled some automated dolls to attack the guards and he raises his spear as the reflection on the blade shines brightly.

 **(Tea House nest to Sakakbiara Manor)**

"Master Sakai, this is for you." An automated doll said handing him some stacks of papers.

"Oh, thanks a lot, where's Sakakibara?" Sakai asked wondering where his friend is.

"Judge, before he began working on the materials, he specifically ordered me to deliver them to you at later date, which is what I have done." She explained.

"Did he forget to jot something down?" He asked looking at the papers but they were blank and he feels that something has happened to Sakakibara place. As he ran, he remembers what Sakakibara said to earlier.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Please pursue the Nobles." Sakakibara said Sakai confused to what he meant. "It's okay, I believe the Four Divine Matsudaira Kings will always be together."_

 **(Flashback ended)**

Sakai ran to Sakakibara's study room to see if he's there.

"Sakakibara!" Sakai screamed but to find no one there.

"The master isn't in, so I believe he has finished work." The automated doll maid said. "I would like to begin cleaning the room."

Sakai walks to the side of the room seeing a two-boundary seal of the Lost Nobles, meaning Sakakibara has been spirited away.

"(Not you too, Sakakibara…)" Sakai thought. He picks up some papers that some writing appears in the moonlight. "(Pursue the Nikyo Crest?)" He read then he remembers the papers he was given, brought it out to the moonlight and writing appears as well saying 'Genesis Project'. Sakai now wants some answers of what he found.

 **(Musashi Academy)**

Some students of Class 3-Plum are stilling hunting some ghost in the school while the rest are outside watching some ghostly-guys runs out of school ground.

"I'd be willing to be my cookies the Chancellor had a hand in this." Ginji said.

Tomo came to the group looking exhausted. "Honestly, what was he thinking?" She wondered as Suzu rush to get some water for her friend.

"Yare yare daze, wonder if we'll get any complaint for this?" Jotaro wondered.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?!" Yoshiano demanded walking to the group. "You dare to bring such chaos upon my town?!" He said, turning to Suzu as she's frightened of the King's voice and angry mood.

"Yee speak now if you wish to say something." Yoshiano said giving his most intimidating face despite forgetting that Suzu's blind.

Suzu cry alerting her friends.

"Whoa! Warning! Warning! Warning!" Tori alerted. "He made Musashi's precious image of cute bangs cry!"

"H-hey, Chancellor and President, is this insanity your doing?!" Yoshiano asked.

"You get the death sentence!" Tori yelled.

Suzu suddenly stop crying, notices something near her and her friends, they and the King notices this as well.

"O-over there…" Suzu said pointing to a distance where an explosion had just happened.

"Think there was an accident at the guard post?" Toussaint asked as Shirojio tries to make a call on his Frame Sign but nothing.

"I can't say, I tried to contacting the Chamber of Commerce, but I can't get through." Shirojio said.

"Alright, let's take a break for now!" Tori announced everyone agrees but Suzu suddenly panic.

"Wait!" She shouted catching their attention. She pointed to Azuma who seems confuses of this.

"Me?" Azuma asked but now everyone started to panic and shout.

"Behind you! Behind you!"

"Hey Azuma, looks like you may be stuck to babysitting." Jotaro said.

Azuma confuses of what Jotaro meant, turns around and look down to find himself surprise of seeing a small girl grabbing on his pants.

"A girl? She's transparent!" Azuma shocked realizing that this girl is a ghost.

"Papa… I can't find him… Mama, she disappears too." The ghost girl cried unable to find her parents.

"It… it… it… it's a ghost!" Tori screamed in fear of seeing a ghost.

Back with Sakai he ran outside to see smoke coming from the Kakamigahara Guard Post, knowing that terrible has happened. As he ran he was suddenly trip by something, almost falling but regains his balances, turns around to be surprise of seeing Tadakatsu and Kazuno.

"Dacchan?"

"You sure aged if you couldn't dodge that!" Tadakatsu proclaimed Sakai sign a bit but his eyes widen of seeing the spear Tadakatsu's holding.

"Slicing Dragonfly? That's a Divine weapon you have!" Sakai shocked. Tadakatsu ignores him as Kazuno lit his pipe and blow some smoke. Sakai heard some shaking sounds.

"What's that noise, is it the ground?" Sakai asked but realizes where it was coming from. "No, it's from deeper down! Why it's…"

"The… the Earth's pulse." Tadakatsu said.

"Is it the Shin-Nagoya Pulse Reactor? What're you doing?" Sakai asked.

"We're starting a meltdown." Tadakatsu admitted.

"You're what?!"

 **(Shin-Nagoya Castle, Mikawa 7:59 P.M.)**

Inside the reactor, Lord Motonobu with dozens of automated dolls await to start the 'fireworks'.

Back with Sakai talking with Tadakatsu.

"That will destroy all of Mikawa, not just Nagoya!" Sakai stated.

"No one is left in Mikawa, it just the automated dolls and us." Tadakatsu said.

"What did you discover?" Sakai asked.

"I'm in the dark; our lord has only informed me that this is the beginning of the Genesis Project." Tadakatsu said.

Sakai remembers those words that he discovered in Sakakibara's house.

"I know that it could potentially save us all." Tadakatsu said.

Sakai brought his short blade to fight and Tadakatsu brought Slicing Dragonfly as well.

"I wouldn't, I'll bind you!"

"You'll bind me; Slicing Dragonfly severs things from existence. Is the Kakamigahara Guard Post burning..."

"Because I severed the guard's very existence." Tadakatsu said.

"Dacchan, why?"

"Go, Sakai, I don't have time to fiddle with the likes of you. Kazuno and I must intercept those Testament Union bastards."

"Moron, they'll kill you without thinking!" Sakai warned.

"I don't care, my display of loyalty is to protect my lord's wished and prevail." Tadakatsu said. "How does your loyalty stands, isn't it to see what happens next?" He asked before turning away from him.

"I think you a should go, you no longer belong here." He said walking away.

"Dacchan! But what about your daughter? Dacchan!" Sakai yelled Tadakatsu stop for a moment and said.

"Funny, I thought a family man like you would understand." Tadakatsu said as he continues to walk away.

The reaction has begun, firing a huge golden energy beam to the sky. Everyone from a far distant like Musashi saw this and are wondering what's going on. Futayo and Joseph are hearing of what's going right now.

Meanwhile on the ship Futayo and Joseph are on, they're thinking of what to do in the situation.

"Ether output erupting from Shin-Nagoya Castle is increasing. Detection levels have increased a notch." A guard reported.

"Tres Espana's armed guard is taking action. A fleet of landing craft are approaching Mikawa." A lieutenant reported.

"K.P.A. Italia has put our call on hold rather than block it." H. Communicator reported.

"The Testament Union ships dispatched the God of War and commenced an assault." The Captain reported.

"Let them make their move." Futayo said confused the captain.

"Agree; they use anti-aerial mountain gear for putting out a fire, but if all this is for a distraction…" Joseph said might figuring out something about this.

"You don't think Mikawa is…" The Captain thought of the worse.

"Possibly, meaning the Testament Union can force their damn armament into Mikawa." Joseph proclaimed scratching his head in announces.

"Lady Futayo!" The two turn to their captain with a strum strong face. "What would you have your soldiers do?" She asked. Just as Futayo was about to say something.

"Futayo your next line is, 'I want you to gather all of the officers on the ship'." Joseph performed his trick.

"I want you to gather all of the officers on the ship." Futayo said then gasps of Joseph knowing what she'll say next. The Captain was unfazed however and went as she's order.

"You could've said that yourself if you knew what to do." Futayo said to Joseph.

"Well I wanted to see if you can handle this better than I can, I'm more a trickster than a leader and I would follow that ass and boobs of yours to the very end!" Joseph declared with a wink and a bright smile Futayo blushes at this and looks out to see the pillar of light.

"You dunce, I'll never understand how father let you into our house 10 years ago." Futayo said wondering what Masazumi would do at a time like this.

Joseph remembers the day he met Lord Tadakatsu, Kauno, and Futayo years ago. Image of Tadakatsu offer his hand to the younger Joseph during a raining day. Joseph promise to always respect the man and protect those close to him like Futayo, that he'll never let anything happen to her and support her even offer his life if needs to be.

 **(Deck Bow, Tama 8:01 P.M.)**

Everyone at Deck Bow are watching the pillar of light that just appear out of nowhere, including Masazumi who is there at the time.

"Isn't that…" She wondered probably knowing what that is.

"Has the fireworks begun?" Someone asked. Masazumi turns to see Horizon with some Algeas saying 'fireworks?' couple of times.

"No, that isn't a firework." Masazumi said.

"So there are no fireworks?" Horizon asked.

"Too bad, so sad!" The Algeas said Horizon agreed that there aren't going to be fireworks.

Masazumi look at the pillar of light a little more, and then rush out as she grabs drags Horizon by grabbing her hand.

"Come on, we need to get away from here." Masazumi said as Horizon is confused of why.

"We just might learn something if we drop by Blue Thunder." She explained hoping to get some answers.

Meanwhile the reactor is unleashing some energy ripping the ground and created a force field.

A God of War of Tres Espana hit the field and suddenly went weak but regains his focus and fly towards the others.

"I just lost power!" A1 reported.

"That light absorbs our power if you touch it." A2 explained.

"Crap, how do we handle that?!" A3 asked then they got word from their HQ.

"Notice from Base-1: It has been proposed that the Gods of War pave the way for the unit ordered to destroy the Earth Pulse Reactor in Shin-Nagoya Castle." He informed.

"But we're in anti-aerial gear!" A1 reminded.

"We will send backup."

"Tes.!" The Gods of War agreed.

"A1 and A2 are to charge in. A3 is to colltect information and offer backup." HQ intruded.

The two Gods of War went in while the third stays behind.

On the ground watching the sky and seeing soldiers matching forward, Kazuno prepared to stop them in their tracks.

"That's one down." Kazuno said. Using her power to manipulate gravity, she fires a large bullet from cannon shot, hitting one of the ships.

"What happened, Zaragoza? You're losing altitude!" A soldier from HQ asked seeing one of their ships has fallen.

"H-HQ, we got fired at from the ground. An automated doll fired at us!" The fallen ship operator reported.

"It's Kazuno from Mikawa's Honda clan!"

Kazuno dash towards the soldiers as a God of War charges to attack her.

"Horned Witch!" A1 mocked.

"Swords at my command!" Kauno said, using her power to create swords from the ground and forcing the God of War keep a distance as he fires his gun.

"A shield before me, increase numbers." Kauno said, bring up stone walls to protect her. She launches her sword to the mecha-soldier forcing him farther back and bringing out his light-sword.

The two clashes trying to push each other, A1 swing his blade, removing them from Kazuno but she isn't done yet.

"Reform!" She said turning the two large swords into four swords. They clash again, countering blow to blow.

"Hurry it up, we're running out of time!" A2 reminded his fellow soldier.

"I know!" A1 said. But Kazuno true intention was to stall them for the meltdown.

 **(With Muneshige, Gin, and Josuke)**

"It doesn't make sense." Muneshige said confused Gin of what he meant.

"You're thinking about it too; why would the people of Mikawa make the Earth Pulse Reactor meltdown, knowing it could destroy all of Mikawa?" Josuke wondered, thinking the same question as his adopted father as he nodded.

"Master Muneshige, Young Josuke, I'm afraid that only Mikawa's locals know the answer to that." Gin stated.

"Then we'll just have to ask for one." Muneshige said.

 **(With Masazumi and Horizon)**

Masazumi and Horizon continue to make their way to Blue Thunder, even though Horizon still looks at the pillar of light.

"Isn't that pretty?" Horizon asked but Masazumi ignores her.

"(Are these Lord Motonobu's 'fireworks'?) Maszumi thought wondering why would the Lord do such thing.

 **(Command ship with Futayo and Joseph)**

"This is a man-made meltdown, isn't it Captain Mika?" Joseph asked captain Mika nodded.

"Yes, our communications indicate Mikawa's automated dolls are rising against the Testament Union." Mika reported.

"I bet Kazuno is leading the rebeilion." Futayo stated.

"But that would include both your father and Lord Motonobu! Sshh, and I thought the Lord was funny and all but this seriously not a laughing matter." Joseph said while scratching his head.

"Lady Futayo, Sir Joseph, I think that we could use this ship to help aid Sir Tadakatsu." Mika suggested.

"I'm not sure if he old man wants us butting in to his business." Joseph said he turns to Futayo. "What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"We must decide what course of action is most beneficial for the Far East. Yes that's it, any option of this?" Futayo asked hoping one of her troops.

"Ma'am, if by some chance Mikawa intentionally started the meltdown, the Testament Union will revoke its position as the Far East representative and take claim of Musashi." The Lieutenant explained.

"They can gain a great deal if they overtook the Far East and Musashi. Meaning the worst thing for us is the best for them." Joseph confirmed as the Lieutenant nodded. Joseph hates it when things get turn for worse.

"So, we're the only ones who can stand between Musashi and the Testament Union." Futayo said, thinking of the next action. "We've had little contact with Musashi because we're from Mikawa."

Mika confuse of what Futayo is saying and Joseph knew what she's thinking, though not exactly sure if it's the best choice.

"Right now, we should stay on standby and remain completely neutral." Futayo suggested.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that betray what is in your heart." Mika asked concern of her leader.

"Hate to say it but I agree." Joseph said. "Taking either side, the Testament Union would still gain its advantages."

Mika took a moment of thought and sign. "Very well." She said agreeing to follow the order as she turns one of the people.

"Head of Communications, contact the Testament Union. Tell them we wish to help in the event of an emergency."

"Judge!"

"Entering standby, await word of the Testament Union. Got that, we're on standby!" Mika said to all others.

Muneshige, Gin, and Josuke race toward Mikawa to get some answers of the event.

Tadakatsu make his last stand to prevent anyone from stopping the meltdown.

Futayo, Masazumi, and Tomo are having the same thoughts in their heads.

 _Futayo: That night, our world began to change._

 _Tomo: When I awoke this morning, I thought the world would never change._

 _Masazumi: The days I thought would last forever drew to an end, as we embarked on a journey with no return._

 _Tori: Not that I know that back then._

 _Jotaro: But I knew from that then on, it would be the beginning of a big bizarre adventure for us all._

 **KO new chapter done. Sorry it took so long but I had some down times and hanging out with some family also I got a new IPhone to boot.**

 **Things are heating with the meltdown happening and intense battle are coming their way. Muneshige VS Tadakatsu are coming, Josuke will have his share of fighting but against some odd foes. More secrets will be revealing about the accident and about stand users.**

 **Also a new face will appear giving some trouble even to Jotaro, let just say he's a force of nature.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through the story to see how it goes and hope you all enjoy them to the very end. See ya next time.**


	6. The Truth of Armageddon for Graduated!

**The Truth of Armageddon for Granulation!**

Kazuno runs from the God of War pursuing her, buying time for her Lord's master plan, throwing two of her blades to it managing to cut off its arm along with its light-sword but hr wouldn't go down to easily.

"Nail her!" He said throwing a small knife at her which her block it as the mecha-fighter quickly pull out his gun to fire.

"Bore straight through!" Kazuno said combining two blades into one, sending it straight to the gun completely blocking it, but the bullet was too powerful going straight through the blade.

Kazuno seems like she dodge the bullet but really she caught it with her power to control over gravity.

"I'm not done yet!" A-1 said ready to fire again until he was surprise that Kazuno had form her own gun while holding the bullet.

"That's the bullet I just fired!" A-1 shocked seeing her true intentions now.

"Judge, you waste not, you want not." She commented as she place the bullet into her gun and aim to the God of War. "Fire straight and true!" She fires the bullet back to its owner to damage him severally, falling down to the ground struggling to get up.

"Fire!" A-1 said.

Kazuno was confuse of what he said until she looks behind him to see another God of War aiming his gun at her with more Tres Espana soldiers running to the scene.

"Fire!" A-1 shouted this time that he means business.

Just as A-2 was about to fire, a voice caught his attention.

"Tres Espana's heavy God of War, El Azul, eh?"

A2 look behind Kazuno to see Tadakatsu in the area as well.

"Kazuno, don't move." Tadakatsu said, casting a reflection of Slicing Dragonfly's head of the God of War. "Bind!" He yelled, severing A2's arm and leg, he struggles and groans in pain as he is confuses of what just happen.

"I see that you are confused." Kazuno examined. "A dragonfly was cut in half upon landing upon this Divine Weapon's spearhead, giving it the name:-"

"Slicing Dragonfly." Tadakatsu finished the sentence.

The two Gods of War are down and the soldiers behind them are defeated as well, nothing was in the way of the two Hondas now.

"Six minutes until it goes critical and then that will be that." Tadakatsu reminded to Kazuno.

"You certainly took your time." Kazuno said, stating that Tadakatsu was late.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized. "I like to go protect our lord. How 'bout you well, Kazuno?" He asked.

"I shall do as Lord Motonobu wishes." Kazuno replied straight. Tadakatsu agree and the two head off to their Lord for the final sight of Mikawa.

"If possible, I would have liked a change of clothes." Kazuno said, but she stop and turn as she senses something coming at them and held out her hand to stop the unseen force.

Tadakatsu turn to notices Kazuno standing still, wanting to know what's wrong but quickly notices a hole on her back and her hand.

"We have company!" Kazuno alerted.

"Kazuno!" Tadakatsu shocked Kazuno lower-half has explored and a giant orb of energy came at them of blinding speed. It misses the two to see two young faces men coming out of the smoke, and one of them is holding a very dangerous weapon.

"This is the first time we've crossed paths." One of the men said. "I am a Tres Espanas ally and have earned the title God-Speed Garcia de Cebailos, Muneshige Tachibana. I fall under the strike force class." Muneshige introduced himself.

"I too am a Tres Espanas ally and in the strike force class. Known as the Restore Rampage, Josuke Higashikata, and the only man alive to have ever match Muneshige's speed." Josuke said as he brings out his stand: Crazy Diamond.

"With my Lype Katarripsi, an Armor of Deadly Sins, I am also referred to as one of the Eight Great Dragon Kings."

"And with my stand: Crazy Diamond, I am one of the few stand users in the world with power that could rivalry that of the Armor of Deadly Sins."

"Aren't you two ready and rearing to fight!" Tadakatsu said feeling exciting.

"Testament." The two warriors said at blinding speed Josuke is now in front of Tadakatsu as Muneshige is behind him.

"I urge you to surrender." Muneshige advised.

"Bind, Slicing Dragonfly!" Tadakatsu shouted aiming his attack on Muneshige, luckily he avoid using his super speed, dodging from being sever.

"Isee you aren't called 'God-Speed' for nothing." Tadakatsu praised.

"Tes, Slicing Dragonfly acquires and severs an object's name when reflected on the spearhead. It has a30-meter range, so I must either avoid letting it catch my reflection or stay outside its range." Muneshige explained.

"Who told you that?" Kazuno asked, waking up despite being almost like half dead.

"Whoa, that chick's still alive?!" Josuke gasped from the sudden awaken of Kazuno.

"I didn't think you were still alive." Tadakatsu said.

"My, I didn't realize you liked embracing corpses." Kazuno mocked of being held.

"I was using you as armor." Tadakatsu stated.

"Then maybe you should consider holding me more like this." She said wrapping her arms around Tadakatsu neck. "I let the blast of energy enter my left hand, and used my ability to manipulate gravity to redirect it." She explained, recalling of what happened earlier.

"What was that anyway?" She asked.

"That was Lype Katarripsi's super-drive." Tadakatsu said ready into his battle stance. "Lype Katarripsi has three different functions. It functions as a normal gunblade, it has a normal drive function akin to my Slicing Dragonfly's, and it has a super-drive as an Armor of Deadly Sins, it shaves away the existence of anything its blade reflects within a certain range." Tadakatsu explained.

"Indeed, once activated, it begins tearing through things as a sign of regret." Muneshige added.

"And in case you're wondering, it also has a 3km range." Josuke said Tadakatsu also notices the range limit as well.

"Guess that means; you can only activate that function one more time." Tadakatsu stated.

"Tes. The northwest and southwest reactors are currently within my range, if I use my final shot to destroy one of them, the remaining three reactors will have a place to divert the pressure so they won't explode. And that move will save Mikawa." Muneshige said wanting to save Mikawa than to deal with this man.

"I hate to break it to you, but that is not what the Lord of Mikawa wants." Tadakatsu said.

Muneshige and Jouske were shock to hear those words then saw the giant gate of the Shin-Nagoya Castle, seeing the Earth's Pulse Reactor glowing brightly.

"The distillation plants have already hit critical and are amassing ether." Kazuno said.

"When that tower of light topples, the liquid ether within it will cause an overload." Tadakatsu added.

"Exactly." A voice said. "I'm impressed we've made it this far, you got about 5 minutes to stop us if you can, what will it be Muneshige Tachibana and Josuke Higashikata?"

Inside are automated dolls playing festival style music and the man on top is none other than Lord Motonobu.

"You must use your time wisely, now then, everyone across the land! Today, I'm in Mikawa, where the reactors are going wild!" Lord Motonobu said broadcasting the event all over Mikawa.

"Lord Motonobu…"

"Yes, Muneshige Tachibana? Got something to say?" Lord Motonobu asked.

"Tes! I wish to ask a question. Why on earth are you trying to obliterate Mikawa, and endanger the Far East?" Muneshige asked.

"Good question! So, let me ask you a little something in return." Lord Motonobu said. "Don't you find tight spots simply thrilling? And you know how I'm always saying thinking is fun? How about this, wouldn't something so dangerous and super duper hard to think about, that if don't get it right you'll get wiped out, wouldn't that make for the ultimate thrill? But there's something better than that! It takes way more thought! What might that be, Muneshige?"

"I wouldn't know!" Muneshige replied.

"I see, so you don't know? In that case, you shall die without ever facing your fears." Lord Motonobu said.

"What the Hell, you can't just say that just because someone can't answer a stupid question!" Josuke shouted furious.

"Well I just did young Josuke, use your head if that bugs you. That's what it takes to overcome your fears." The Lord said. "Honda, do you know the answer?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'm clueless!" Tadakatsu admitted.

"Got it. As punishment, stand there with an automated doll hanging from your neck." Lord Motonobu said unpleased.

"But that isn't fair!" Tadakatsu winced.

"Well, forks, the answer's obvious for anyone to see. There's only one thing more scary than endangering the Far East. Yep, it's Armageddon! Total destruction! The end of the wprld makes for the ultimate entertainment." He said as the Far East are watching from the Sign Frame. "Right now, you are about to graduate into an apocalyptic world with no future. Thrilling, isn't it? If you wish to avoid the apocalypse, think with all your might to prevent it, and then look to the future. Use what precious little time you have left to think. I shall reward who comes up with a good answer that can save the world. Well, who wants to wager a guess and stop Armageddon?"

Muneshige started to understand what the answer might be.

"The Armor of Deadly Sins." Lord Motonobu answered. "Bluntly put, whoever possesses the Armor of Deadly Sins can sway the apocalypse."

"But you gave them to various countries, isn't telling us to gather them up like saying we could go to war over the eight pieces?" Josuke asked hoping that it doesn't have to involve war.

"Seems you did your homework young Josuke, but you're incorrect about the number; there's nine." Lord Motonobu said shocking most of everyone listening to this.

"About the model for the eight Armors… Evagrios claimed there are eight temptations, but remember that he also spoke of a ninth evil; the ninth temptation which is excluded from those eight is 'jealousy'. All sin is born from jealously."

"Fine then, where is this 'jealously' you speak of?" The Pope President asked.

"Have you ever heard the rumor, the whisper that all of these weapons were made from the humans? That's the honest truth. The Armors of Deadly Sins are actually made from a certain girl's stolen emotions. A decade ago, I ran over her and turned her into the Armors of Deadly Sins. Last year, I planted the ninth Armor, 'Jealousy', into her soul, gave her an automated doll's body and sent her to Musashi."

"That can't be!" Masazumi said understanding what he means, quickly turning to P-01s.

"She is Horizon Ariadust or the automated doll P-01s. Her very soul is the Jealousy Armor of Deadly Sins, Oros Phthonos."

Tori suddenly ran off after hearing about Horizon.

"Foolish Brother?!" Kimi called out but Tori kept running soon the others follow him into hoping nothing bad happen further.

Jotaro pulls Kimi into a quick hug as she feels a bit frighten of what's happening now. "Please… go after him…" Kimi begged, Jotaro kiss a peek on her head pursue the others with great speed.

Meanwhile on the Honda's command ship.

"The Testament Union says, 'Find and apprehend the Armor of Deadly Sins.'" Maki reported.

With Masazumi and Horizon.

"(But why?! Why would he do that to an automated doll with a soul?)" Masazumi asked in thought.

"I saw Horizon today. She was waving at me." Lord Motonobu recalled of seeing Horizon in the morning.

Sakai is running back to Musashi as fast as he could but to see K.P.A. Italia's soldiers standing guard.

"Has anything changed within the past decade? Somehow I don't think so." Sakai said as he ready himself to fight his way through.

"The rest is up to you, a world war could occur and the Far East may fall under totalitarian rule, but wouldn't it be great to see a world war not mentioned in the Testament?" The Lord asked.

"Alright then, I'll just have to stop you!" Muneshige said.

"Good answer! But that would prove unfortunate, so Vice Chancellor, do something about him. I do so hate loose ends." Motonobu commanded.

Muneshige turns to see Tadakatsu Honda as an obstacle.

"We've still got 3 minutes, don't worry. I'll stop this little troublemaker." Tadakatsu said.

"Hey old man, it's two against one, don't even…"

"TIME TO ROCK 'N' ROLL!" A loud voice cut off Josuke's sentence.

Josuke looks around to see who's there but a small spark of electricity appear beneath his feet and make a big burst straight up of what appears to be an uppercut to Josuke sending him flying a few feet away from Tadakatsu.

"Josuke?!" Muneshige shocked what could pull an attack between Josuke and Tadakatsu in such a small space?

"Oh don't worry young Josuke, I wouldn't forget about you wanting in on the fun. So called in a special friend for you." Motonobu said. "Have a super duper time, Akira Otoishi!"

"Shhh, why did it have to be that annoy loud music guy, I'll never understand." Tadakatsu complained.

"Oh don't be a downer sir; I just love to express how I feel about music!" Akira said, finally making his full appearance.

Akira has naturally purple hair, a lightning bolt scar on his left face going over his eye from the forehead to the jaw. Wears a dark-blue jacket, along with a blue vest, orange tight pants, and long boot, and hold a guitar in his hands. Next to him a small humanoid figure with a bird's break and a lizard's tail, glowing brightly as static streams through its body.

"Whoa, is that a stand user?" Josuke asked.

"Indeed dude, my stand here: Red Hot Chili Pepper is going to rock you out of your world, as in death!" Akira declared while playing his guitar and RHCP charge at Josuke.

Josuke brought out Crazy Diamond as the two stands clash. The battle has started Muneshige and Tadakatsu clashes and counters each other's blows. Just when Tadakatsu was about to bind Muneshige as he is stand on Slicing Dragonfly's head, Muneshige use his accelerator to walk on air to avoid the attack even though it would put a strain on his body.

Josuke and Akira battle as their stands seems evenly match though Josuke holds the strength advantage but Akira didn't look like he care, until he notices RHCP's tail sticking to the ground like it something important. So going with his gut, Crazy Diamond punch to the ground making a hole to see an electric wire underneath the bridge.

"Looks like you figure it out, Red Hot Chili Pepper can absorb electricity to become stronger, say the more he feast the more powerful he'll grow." Akira explained as RHCP starts absorbing more power to grow even stronger and faster as well.

They clash again but the table has turn in Akira's favor as RHCP seem to slowly overwhelm Crazy Diamond, RHCP mange to hit on the rib cage twice and left hook on the face, then RHCP kick Crazy Diamond hard to the side of the bridge as Josuke suffers the same, he almost falls off the bridge but grab on to edge not before a sharp pain stabs on his hand.

Josuke look up to see Akira with a sharp blade at the end of his guitar's bottom.

"Looks like you're at the end of your rope there." Akira said looking to Tadakatsu and Muneshige. "And it looks like your daddy is doing worst." Akira commented.

Josuke tries to pull himself up to see Muneshige being surrounded by some broken woods into a dome and Tadakatsu pierces Slicing Dragonfly into to finish the job. Before Josuke could even say a word, electric shock started to flow in him of pain from RHCP.

"Hahahahahah, like father like son they always say. Both of you are going to Hell!"

Josuke tries to summon every ounce of strength he can to have Crazy Diamond do something crazy, thrust towards the water and make a big wave-like splash to hit RHCP, which causes him to scream in pain as Akira suffers as well.

"Shouldn't have underestimated your opponent!" Josuke shouted launch back on to the bridge, seeing Lype Katarripsi super-drive aiming at the reactor, and seeing his father out-cold.

Josuke rushes to his father but was stop by something grabbing his feet, turn to see Akira grabbing on while struggling to remain awake.

"Don't even think about it, you'll be going out in a 'bang'!" Akira said but Josuke smrik as he pulls Akira closer and to the hole he made earlier.

"I hope you like a 'hole in one' you rock 'n' roll jackass!" Josuke yelled putting Akira's hand into the hole and suddenly some of the pieces gather around, trapping Akira's hand.

"W-what the hell!" Akira yelled in shock.

"It's my Crazy Diamond's true power, it can fix everything it punches like nothing ever happened, and even those who get caught in it will merge with them." Josuke explained as Akira struggles to break free but he smiles again.

Bang shot was made after it shown that Akira pulled out a gun from his jacket and shot it to Josuke's side, coughing up blood and fall to his knee.

"Well if you had that ability all along why didn't you use it on yourself, or is it that… you can't." Akira said as Josuke groan in pain.

Both heard an explosion sound and turn to see Tadakatsu use Slicing Dragonfly to make th attack Muneshige had attended to miss the planet, with the cost of Kazuno's life.

"You severed the Armor of Deadly Sins' attack with Slicing Dragonfly?" Gin wondered as she arrived to the battlefield.

"M-mom, you're here?" Josuke asked but groan more as more blood ooze out of his wound.

"Please do not speak my son; you can't fix yourself with Crazy Diamond, save your strength." Gin said as she help him on his feet and walk to Muneshige.

"As for you, I will not fight you because I don't wish for my family to perish we will take our leave." Gin said to Tadakatsu. He then throws his Slicing Dragonfly to Gin who catches it.

"Give that to my heir you want a rematch, that way she can have a fair match with that other kid." Tadakatsu said.

"Tes." Gin said understanding his last wish.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"Hey Josuke, if you think I'm tough to beat then you'll have one hell of a time when you meet your older brother, Joseph Joestar!" Akira said shocking Josuke of hearing that he has a brother.

"Josuke, please try not to worry much or you'll open your wounds further." Gin said Josuke nodded they went back to their ship for recover.

 **(Musashi, near Blue Thunder)**

Jotaro make his way to Tori only to see him get pin down by a K.P.A. Italia's soldiers, three were going for him as well but Star Platinum punch all of them away and charge to Tori. Suddenly a new hooded figure appears, standing in his way to his friend.

"Such actions are meaningless in life." Horizon said Masazumi, Tori, and Jotaro gasps of the words. "I P-01s… Horizon… cannot save myself from this situation." Horizon stated.

"Horizon!" Tori try to call out to her, as for a soldier ready to kill him if he continues to talk.

"Hey don't even…" Jotaro was cut off as a sudden fist launch to Jotaro only to be block by Star Platinum; he sees a golden looking figure floating next to the boy. "(A stand user?)"

"Let us not go further with violence if you please?" He asked.

Jotaro see Tori got kicked by Masazumi, he sees now that there was nothing he can do.

The exploded into a massive blast engulfed the whole area of Mikawa, devouring everything into ashes. Lord Motonobu died with a smile on his face, Akira died holding his guitar and hmm some music, Tadakatsu died while holding his wife's soul swearing that they'll never be parted again.

Horizon was taking away from Musashi, declaring her as Mikawa's ruler and to commit suicide the next day at 6pm, leaving everyone sad and depress that they couldn't save their friend. Jotaro promise that one day he'll send those Testament Union bastards straight to Hell.

 **KO new chapter done, I know the battle was a little short but I wanted to finish this chapter sooner and hope you enjoy Akira making his short appearance.**

 **Looks like everyone will get work up over this event and hope to save Horizon before her execution. Jotaro will get some payback to the mysterious figure that stopped him and show him why no one should piss him off.**

 **I'm sure you all know who might be with the golden figure stand like that, and I may have a big surprise for you all.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through this story of how it goes and see what awesomeness lies ahead for you all.**


	7. Plan to Save Horizon!

**Plan to save Horizon! Students VS Students Meeting!**

Horizon sits in the Inquisition Ship of the Testament Union deployed in Mikawa, attended by a woman taking care of her until her suicide.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Gin is attending to both her husband and her son to their wounds from their recent battle.

"Are you serious?!" Josuke asked to his mother about what she just informs them.

"Correct." Gin responded while putting a healing spell on Muneshige's leg. "She may be an automated doll, but her soul has appeared to have assimilated with an Armor of Deadly Sins. The Far East is prohibited from possessing a weapon of mass destruction so she must take responsibility for the destruction of Mikawa and return the Armor of Deadly Sins by means of suicide."

"I see…" Muneshige said, Josuke felt anger of hearing this why would they put the blame on someone else and literally go for the kill to solve their problem.

Gin however felt a bit upset and grabs Muneshige's leg hard causing him to groan in pain and Josuke gasps of the scene.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" She asked Muneshige and turns to Josuke. "You too, Josuke?" Making Josuke flinched.

"We're s-sorry to have worried you." Muneshige said.

"And for going off recklessly that almost got us killed!" Josuke added but Gin tightens her grip for more words from their mouths.

"Thanks for tending to us! So you can leave now." Muneshige said but Gin continues her grip.

The room was visited by three men seeing how Jouske and Muneshige are doing but mistaken the scene behind the curtains as an act of sex, feeling embarrasses leaving the three until they're done.

"H-hey, I just remember something important, right dad?" Josuke asked with a sweat drop on his left cheek.

"Yes, I remember as well." Muneshige agreed.

"And that would be?" Gin asked. Josuke got up from his bed, struggling to walk but mange to get close to his mom and hug her from the shoulder as Muneshige hug her from the front.

"We're back." They both said to Gin. Despite her blank face for most time, even she can smile of happy moments like this.

"Tes, welcome home, Muneshige, Josuke." She said.

 **(With Sakai, Jotaro, and Musashi)**

People of Mikawa are boarding a ship to take them to their new home after the destruction of their old home land.

"The Provisional Council has decided to link an assistant cargo ship to Musashi Kakamigahara Checkpoint No. 2, as a temporary residential district for the refugees, Over." Musashi informed to Sakai.

"Glad to hear it." Sakai said, he's been detained for his actions from last night.

"Still wish I could've given the bastard to series beat down for that stunt." Jotaro stated being mad about Lord Motonobu causing the explosion on his own country, even killing himself.

"You're not the only who feels that way, son." Sakai said as Musashi nodded a bit.

"Well the people are transferring to a new location is good enough though." Jotaro said.

"Yeah, but me being detained is not I hope for our 'family time' together."

"Judge, it's because you stayed and played, despite your promise to only grab a quick drink. Over." Musashi remained.

"I know, I know but the time we had was… wait… are you pissed?" Sakai asked shocked.

"We're all thinking the same of wanting to save Horizon, dad." Jotaro stated Sakai smirks knowing his son knows him well.

"Greeting master." A automated doll came. "I, Shinagawa, have just arrived. You will be please to know, I have just finished filling bail for Master Sakai. Over." She informed.

Just as the three about to leave back to Musashi.

"Leaving so soon?" A male voice asked, entering the scene. Sakai looks at the ArchDevil standing before him, recognizing him.

"Galileo, President of Padove Academy?" Sakai said.

"Former President, I am currently the Vice Chancellor of the Supreme Federations in K.P.A. Itaila, old boy." Galileo said.

That heretic king isn't the only one dropping by." Another voice said. "Long time no see, Tadatsugu Sakai."

"Innocentius… I heard you're still the Chancellor." Sakai said. The two continue starring at each other, Jotaro broke the silent.

"So this is the guy said you scuffled sometime ago and won?" Jotaro asked, hearing some stories from his adopted father of his younger days, including getting into some fights.

"I may lost to him back then, young man, but I'll be the victor today." Innocentius declared. Sakai and Jotaro felt confused of his words.

"I'll take away control over Musashi, and make it Mikawa's representative; I'll give you the Armor of Deadly Sins and put you in the frontline." He said, both Sakai and Jotaro fully understanding his means.

Suddenly they disappeared, Sakai grabs Musashi and Jotaro got Shinagawa before leaping back from the table, instantly after landing Jotaro quickly turn around while bringing out Star Platinum, ready to fight.

"Good instinct young boy, unorthodox spell are not that hard to notice." Galileo commented to Jotaro.

"Dad told me about your ability once, one of them being Heliocentric." Jotaro said.

"There's more to me than that, young boy." Galileo said.

"Hear me; K.P.A. Itaila will take back everything it lost." Innocentric announced, then smirks at Jotaro. "And Jotaro Kujo, a message for you from my son Giorno Giovanna: 'I hope we can clash again to settle things from last night'."

Jotaro eyes widened, realizing of who's this Giorno Giovanna is, he met him for a short brief before Horizon was taken away, remembering his strength as well as his Stand. Now he worry for Musashi because things could be bad if they decided to go against the Testament, but knew what he had to do.

 **(Hillside by the Normal Land Port, Mikawa. 9:01 A.M.)**

In a wide area stand one-side Futayo's forces and K.P.A. Italia forces as the event is being broadcast live.

Muneshige, Josuke, and Gin with their own forces standing from the side between them.

"Gin, would you mind explaining to us why we're just standing here like this?" Muneshige asked.

"Tes, it is important that we show K.P.A. Italia that both of you are well." Gin informed, wanting everyone to know that Tres Espana's strongest fighters are well and ready for action.

Futayo step forward as she wishes to speak, Joseph stayed behind hoping that things won't end badly, Gin step forward as well holding the spear from Futayo's late father.

"Tadakatsu Honda of the Far East's Mikawa area and Shin-Nagoya Castle Academy's Special Reservist entrusted me to give this his colleague of three years, Futayo Honda." Gin said.

"And what can you tell me about my father?" Futayo asked.

"He shared a grat deal with me." Gin answered.

"(This is being broadcast to not only Musashi and Mikawa refugees, but to two other countries as well, the Far East would surrender to the Testament Union. They're trying to scare us.)" Joseph thought. (And knowing Futayo, she'll want to prove that the Far East still got some fight in us, by taking Slicing Dragonfly.)"

Just as Joseph predicted, Futayo made her move to get Slicing Dragonfly, but was stopped by Muneshige easily. After a moment, Gin handed Slicing Dragonfly to him and hold to Futayo.

"I hereby return to your hand the Divine Weapon Slicing Dragonfly." Muneshige said, Futayo take it and swear that she'll surpass her father in rank.

"(Damn, wonder if everyone in the Far East shares that kind of gut.)" Josuke thought.

"(Something tells me that we'll be in a big fight than we let on.)" Joseph smirked, looking at Josuke feeling excited.

 **(Musashi Academy: Class-3 Plum)**

Jotaro walks in the hallway of his school wondering his head of what to do, like saving Horizon: first he'll need a way to find a way to get Masazumi, Nate, and Naomasa to join in on going against the Testament as he knows he's classmate will do the same.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he heard a loud crashing noise from his classroom door he just walked up and to the classroom next door; he signed knowing what's going at this moment.

Makiko walks out to her surprise to see Jotaro back from his trip.

"Oh, Jotaro, didn't know you've back. I take that Sakai is back as well." Makiko wondered though felt nervous if he heard the crashes.

"Yeah, everything went well, though I think you'll be doing some late-hour work for the damage." Jotaro stated, Makiko hung's in defeat knowing that Jotaro would say that.

The two went into the classroom Tori crash into; Jotaro grabs Tori dragging him back to their classroom while Makiko apologize to her friend Mitsuki the teacher for the damage.

"So everyone aside from the noises I believe that all of you have decided to save Horizon, I am right?" Jotaro asked everyone nodded.

"But we're not exactly sure how to do that, Shiro could tell us." Tori suggested.

"I think I know where you're going on this, Shiro."

"Indeed you always do, we'll hold a Special Student Council Meeting." Shirojiro said.

"But Shiro, that'll only happen if the Student Council President is in power." Heidi pointed out.

"This is probably why Masazumi still holds power." Jotaro mumbled to himself but calmly thought of an idea. "Ms. O?"

"Yes, Jotaro?"

"We can hold the meeting despite our situation?" Jotaro asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Makiko said leaving Tori and some of the classmates confused.

"A Special Meeting held by normal students can only mean one thing." Shirojiro said he eyed on Jotaro who nodded knowing what's going on.

"To up pass a vote of no confidence." Jotaro concluded. This was getting everyone's attention on this.

"Think about it; if Masazumi doesn't attend to our meeting then he'll be dismissed of vice president and with no one authority's left, we can hold a special meeting. And if she comes, it'll be an official meeting." Jotaro explained as everyone got the idea.

"Meaning no matter the outcome, we'll still be able to make the decision to count on all the players. That means Horizon, Musashi, and the Far East." Shirojiro added.

"Any stupid thought you like to add before we get down to business, Tori?" Jotaro asked in which Tori smirks.

"I would, but I think big sis has something even bigger to say." Tori said looking at the giggling Kimi.

Kimi got up from her sit and walk up front while swinging her hips a bit. She grins at both Jotaro and Makiko, gave them a wink which led them confuses and felt something bad is gonna happen.

"Alright everyone listen up because I'm only gonna say this once!" Kimi stated, holding her head high and pump up her chest which causes her breasts to jiggle.

"As you all know, Jojo and I have been dating for years now and I come to announce that…" She paused for the effect of the mood and spoke. "We'll be starting our own harem as of this moment on!"

The room went silent for a few second and outburst of shock, gasps, and little bit of cheering (mostly from the boys) while Tori burst out of laughter that his sister actually said that out loud. Jotaro and Makiko were the most shocked of them all, both blushing like crazy, Makiko didn't know Jotaro was going into that kind of stuff and Jotaro not even sure what Kimi is up to as he's in a lost of words.

"And that's not all everyone… for a special treat; we already have our first harem member. Makiko Oriotorai!" Kimi shouted, making things worse like making Jotaro and Makiko blushes redder than a tomato and the whole screaming loudly for almost the whole school to hear.

 **(With Horizon)**

As the attended help Horizon with putting on her clothes, wonder about something asks her.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, ever since I found out who I am, I'm being having these in my head that said; 'I would rather be working at a café restaurant than becoming a sovereign.'" Horizon said little did she know that her wish may come true than she thinks.

 **KO new chapter is done, hope you all enjoy it and were surprise in this.**

 **The battle is coming soon and the Musashi students will need to get their friends on their side in order to save Horizon and hope for the future ahead.**

 **If any of you guessed that Makiko is going to Jotaro second girlfriend than you're on a roll. In the past Makiko did started having feeling for Jotaro though she tries to refuse them, same for Jotaro but worry for Kimi but that didn't seem the case. Wonder who's next to join Jotaro's inner love circle.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through the story of how it'll go and see what awesome adventures awaits for them.**


	8. Students' vs Students!

**Students' vs Students! Musashi's three round Fight!**

Masazumi walking towards her school, thinking hearing of Shojiro's plan to pass a vote of no confidence for him; she believes what her classmates are doing is foolish that could end up them being kill for going against the Testament Union. To her surprises she met up with Mitosudaira and Naomasa, knowing they're joining her to the meeting and hopefully stopping their classmate's foolish idea.

 **(Student's Dorm)**

Azuma is watching over the young ghost girl he met last night, she appear to be having nightmares and he's trying his best to comfort her.

"It's okay…" Azuma said while holding his hand.

"How does it feel to become a daddy overnight?" Miriam asked, just entered the room.

"Oh, sorry, this was your bed, wasn't it?" Azuma asked realize that he places the ghost girl in his roommate's bed.

"I don't mind. More importantly, two Far East guards are keeping watch outside." Miriam said slowing making a serious face. "Now why is that?" She asked causing Azuma to panic.

"Uh, I wonder why?" Azuma lied hopefully to avoid telling her the truth.

"You never mention that you are the crown prince, why didn't you tell me that?" Miriam asked twisting her eye-browns.

"I'm not anymore; I've return to secular life! I'm just an ordinary commoner!" Azuma confessed.

"But people won't see you that way." She said confusing Azuma. "There is a great deal of unrest out there. All of our classmates who are clashing with the Testament Union wish to hold a special meeting; they want to attempt to determine Musashi and the Far East's course of action." She informed.

"Then, we must…"

"Try to consider the situation you're in! Why do you think you're being watched?" She asked and continues saying what she knows. "The Testament Union intends to take advantage of the situation and conquer the Far East, the capital is impenetrable and the Emperor sustains the world, so his son's actions…" Azuma is realizing of what she's getting at.

"Maybe I could sway people's opinions at the very least." Azuma said Miriam nodded.

"Let's believe in everyone. I am confident they will choose what is best for Musashi and the Far East."

 **(Musashi Airadust Academy)**

At the school, the remains students' faces off against their three classmates as they stare at each other with intense look.

"Now then, it looks like we're all here." Makiko said, seeing everyone present for the special meeting.

"I am Masazumi Honda, Vice-President of Musashi Ariadust Academy's Student Council. I condone this special meeting and came to make a proposal for all the students." Masazumi said.

"May I ask you something?" The teacher asked.

"Why did Naomasa and Mitotsudaira with you?"

"If we defy the Provisional Council, we could end up in a war with the Testament Union." Naomasa said. "So, the Engineering Club sent me to see if we're strong enough to hold our own." She explained her reason.

"They never have any faith in us, it's insulting." Naomasa added.

"Likewise, it is a knight's solemn duty to protect the people that live there and their land. We want to avoid doing something that could cost anyone their lives, thus, I sided as I did to ascertain as much." Mitotsudaira explained her reason as well.

Suddenly the rolled-up curtain Tori came thrown by Jotaro with Shirojiro as well.

"I'm former Treasurer Shirojiro Bertoni." Shiro announced with his foot on top of Tori.

"And I'm Jotaro Kujo The school's delinquent." Jotaro said.

"I'm glad you came, we have received permission from all of the students to determine the fate of Musashi during this meeting." Shiro mentioned.

"Are there any questions?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, how about you tell me what the hell is Tori's doing wrapped in a curtain?" Naomasa asked.

"Is he a spring-load?"

"He's a sushi roll." Jotaro answered. "At first he was fine being a dumpling but he changed his mind."

"Exactly, the nori is white, so rice…"

"SHUT UP!" Shiro shouted kicking Tori and he rolls to the three girls while the curtain is removed from the rolling.

Masazumi and Mitotsudaira freak out of seeing Tori naked but Naomasa remain calm, though deep down she wish she could unseen that.

As Tori screams to be roll back in, Masazumi in rage kick Tori but felt nothing. She look down to see Tori is gone and back up to see Jotaro dusting off the somehow full-cloth Tori.

"Yare yare daze, I keep telling to quite it with the exposing-your-nakedness or else I'll pound you into the ground!" Jotaro said.

"Alright, alright, future big bro." Tori calmly agreed waling back to the group.

Naomasa began to blush of just seeing Jotaro but shake the thoughts off to be ready for the meeting.

"Now then, the agenda is to pass the vote regarding my no confidence, and determine the Academy's stance, correct?" Masazumi asked.

"Correct; you'll represent the Testament Union and then we'll represent Musashi. Political trouble is supervised by students and normal citizens may not participate and that. And that's just the way the world is right now." Shiro said reminding everyone about how their world is.

"Now that both sides have made their stances clear, let's just get this little party started, shall we?" Makiko asked to Mitsuki.

"The Testament Union and Musashi get three representatives each. Whoever wins two rounds is victorious. Musashi Ariadust Academy will consent to whichever side wins." Mitsuki explained the rules. "If the Testament Union wins, we will accept Horizon's death and Musashi's new leadership. If Musashi wins, we will go save Horizon."

"You must face off through battle, negotiation or whatever. The Testament Union must somehow prove that defiance is senseless and then Musashi must prove that they can fight back." She finished explaining the terms of the meeting.

"So, does that sounds about right?" Makiko asked if they know the rules clearly.

"Judge!" They all said.

Masazumi was about to call out going first but Naomasa step in instead.

"I'm up first, defying the Testament Union aside, Musashi lacks explicit weaponry, so show m,w how you plan to fight." Naomasa said, pressing a Frame Sign and a giant robot came down, landing behind Naomasa.

"It's the God of War, Jizauri Suzaku. It's made up of Gods of War parts I found on some battlefield down below, my mouse currently inhabits it. It's the Engineering Club's pride and joy." Naomasa said proud.

"Lady Naomasa's awfully pumped up." Tenzo frightened as some other students feel scare as well.

"Hey Shrio, you go!" Tori called out.

"S-sir Tori, you're putting up a merchant like sir Shirojiro up against that?!" Tenzo surprised of Tori wanting Shiro to fight first.

"I've also agreed to pick Shiro first." Jotaro admitted making Tenzo a bit more surprises.

"And my reason for that is, because I hate him." Tori said with a smiling glare.

"I also made a bet with Shiro that if he's picked first, then he'll treat me dinner for a week." Jotaro added Tenzo freaked out of his friends reason.

"You're both monsters, truly horrible!" Tenzo said.

"Not my fault he's always dissing me out like I was a second class citizen. So I think he should suffer a little and reflect on the error of his ways!" Tori said.

"Just make sure you have you wallet ready because I'm feeling BBQ night coming." Jotaro said.

"Don't expect to me to pay up some expensive." Shiro said.

"Don't worry; if you win then everything you said about Tori will be proven true." Jotaro barged

"The bigger the risk, the bigger the reward; I'll get to purchase the Engineering Club's trust and prove that we can resist the Gods of War." Shiro said the mouse Erimaki come out and lands on his head.

"Naomasa, according to my spell's contract, I need Heidi's support as a broker. Is that acceptable?" He asked.

"Judge, I don't mind, assuming that will help you defeat this!" Naomasa said jumping onto Jizauri Suzaku's shoulder.

"I'm going all out!" She said, Jizauri Suzaku throw it fist to Shiro but was able to block the attack, surprising Naomasa.

"What the hell is that spell?" Naomasa asked.

"I guess you could call it a spell, it's actually much more simplistic: The power of money." Shiro said as money began rolling into his Frame Sign.

"My contract is with the God of Commerce, Sanct, who can cover the other gods' exchange through financial exchange." Shiro explained, behind the other students are soldiers giving their money to Shiro.

"He's paying for 150 guards' worth of 'workforce' by the hour, the guards receive protection from the God of Labor, and so the rest is easy. It's just mediation work." Heidi explained as well.

"Right now, I can focus the strength of 150 guards in one spot, if you convert it to weight, that's 10.5 tons. It's enough for me to fight against your 10-ton class God of War." Shiro said.

"Well then let's fight!" Naosama said as Jizauri Suzaku brought out two giant wrenches and the two ran off to town.

Heidi explains to Shiro that she made a close deal with the Engineering Club that will allow the two to fight without damage to the town.

"Shirojiro, why did you decide to oppose the Testament Union? It's just crazy!" Naomasa asked. "Even if they take over the Far East, you could still restart your business and live in peace!"

"My reason is simple. Let's you and I discuss money for a moment; at the present time in our world, countless countries have taken vast loans from the Far East, so they can re-create history and maintain their provisional rule." Shiro stated.

"So what if they took loans?" Naomasa asked as her God of War strike but its block.

"You see… banks across the Far East hold money the country earned through honest commerce and transportation along with the sever taxation of their foreign settlements. But if the Far East falls under totalitarian rule, they'll lose all that and the debt will go unpaid. And then there's Musashi!" Shiro shouted pushing Jizauri a bit.

"As Musashi isn't inder another country's provisional rule, people everywhere are donating their pocket change to Asama Shrine and saving up their blessings for external energy. In brief, Musashi is becoming the Far East's largest energy storehouse!" Shiro said, jumping high to b begin an assault.

"Now listen up, Musashi can fight! We can as long as Musashi continues to fly and collect money!" He shouted.

Back with the students who are watching.

"Wow, that's very impressive." Tori said.

"To think this is the same guy who counts money with a grin." Jotaro said.

"Yes it does seem weird; Shiro plays wonderfully dirty when it comes to money, but he has lots of other good traits." Heidi began telling Tori and Jotaro of what Shiro does and says things like she and Shiro do things dirty which became awkward for Tori and Jotaro.

"That's nothing Shirojiro. No, I'll use the nickname the Testament gave you: Poker Face!" Naomasa said, Jizauri got Shiro off guard forcing him to the ground and slams its hand to him, believing that finish him.

"Looks like that's a wrap." Naomasa stated, but she looks closely to Shiro somehow unharmed and inside a rectangle hole. She gasps of seeing this, wondering how he did that.

"That cost more than anticipated." Shiro said a little mad.

Shiro immediately jump out of the hole and knock Jizauri off-balance crashing into a building, which shock Naomasa thought that they wouldn't get destroy during the fight.

"What just happened?" Naomasa asked while trying to get up.

"It quite simple: I purchased it on credit." Shiro said.

"That's absurd! This is a densely populated area!" Naomasa lashed out.

"Look up there." Shiro said Naomasa look up to see airships flying away from Musashi.

"The rumor about Musashi's change in power has scared them away, naturally, available real estate is increasing." He explained the situation. "All I had to do was obtain some land and lead you to it."

"So, you had this all planned out?" Naomasa asked smirks, hard to believe she's been outsmarted by a merchant.

"What do you want from the Engineering Club?"

"I want work for Musashi to collect money; we have no choice but to continue flying. As such, you're our ally, Naomasa." Shiro declared.

"What'd you say?" He asked offering his hand.

Naomasa smile and accepted the hand, she's now with Musashi to go against the Testament Union.

"Heidi, we're gonna need some help lifting up the God of War, but keep it cheap." Shiro said

"Okay." Heidi responded, everyone cheer for Shiro's victory.

"Alright, next up is…" Makiko said wondering whose next.

"Judge, it is I." Mitotsudaira said stepping in. "As representative of Musashi's knights, I, Argent Loup Nate Mitotsudaira must ask: the Far East lacks a soverign, so how do you intend to make us knights obey you?" She asked, challenging anyone to face her.

 **(With Horizon)**

Horizon is reading her book in her giant prison ship.

"Lady Horizon, how do you feel?" The Lady watching over Horizon asked.

"Judge, to put it bluntly, nothing is absolutely wrong." Horizon informed.

"I'm sorry was there something wrong?" Horizon asked.

"No, we're currently scanning you, so I wanted to see if you're okay. Just common curtsey is all." The Lady said.

Horizon looks at herself for a moment and back to the lady.

"Is it okay for me to wear my own clothes like this?" Horizon asked.

"Tes." The Lady answered.

"I see then, well I am so glad to hear it." Horizon said before returning to her reading.

Meanwhile, the three Tachibanas, who're watching over Horizon from a nearby tent, are as well watching the special meeting at Musashi.

"Master Muneshige, won't Musashi's special council meeting end before the princess must commit suicide?" Gin asked while enjoying some lunch with her husband and son.

"Probably." Muneshige answered.

"But if we go to war, then wouldn't we fight with our own current forces against them?" Josuke asked wondering what the outcome would be.

"Don't worry about that, we still have more students than them." Muneshige reminded though Josuke still feels concern while Gin nodded.

"But we can't let our guard down, Musashi's Supreme Federation and Student Council are operational and don't forget that the Far East has Shinto spells." Muneshige said.

"They have Shinto spells, you sure?" Gin asked feeling a bit worry.

"Isn't that the spell that can making any spells more powerful so as long they pay offering to their Gods to anyone." Josuke wondered he once studied about once but pay no mine to it.

"Indeed, that can be proven troublesome for our army." Gin said.

 **(Back with Musashi)**

Mitotsudaira is waiting for her opponent to come out as the students' huddle together as come up with a plan.

Jotaro was about to speak up, but suddenly he hears a ringing in his head telling him to come see something at his classroom. Jotaro isn't sure what's up but he'll take the bait for now.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to the bathroom, think you can handle things here without me." Jotaro said.

"Sure man, if you gotta go you gotta you." Tori said.

"We'll hold down the fort for sure!" Tenzo declared.

Jotaro nodded and headed off inside the school, whatever is gonna go on at the classroom he'll face it quietly.

Jotaro made his way to the classroom, there he saw like as always an empty room without his friends, but he also saw a mysterious figure, wearing a rope covering his face, sitting at one of the seats starring out the window.

"It is so nice in this time of day, wishing it last forever, everyone have that thought in their heads." The Mysterious man pointed out in a calm tone.

"But they all know that know of thing won't last forever, ending sooner or later." Jotaro added understanding this man but wants to get straight to business.

The Mysterious man chuckled before getting up and walking aside Jotaro but out looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"My father told a strange man giving him a certain baby 17-years ago; no matter how hard he tried he could never find out who that man was." Jotaro said walking to the window.

"I may have some answers you and your lost siblings seek about your origin but fear not, they will come to you soon, like you for instant." The man said getting Jotaro curious.

"I believe today is the day that two brothers of the Joestar family meet face-to-face."

"Brother, siblings, what the hell is…" But Jotaro paused when he finally turns around only to find himself alone in the classroom.

Now questions were beginning to pop in his head, who is this 'brother' of his, how many siblings does he have, and what does this man know about his family.

For now, Jotaro will just have to focus on the here-and-now, speaking of which, he wonders how well his friends are doing now. He exams the window to see Tori going against Masazumi, probably in a battle of negotiation, when from everyone's expressions Tori must have said something either pretty smart or pretty stupid.

"Yare yare daze, hope things hasn't gone crazy yet." Jotaro signed but what he doesn't know that he just jinx himself and his friends.


	9. Final Round: The Debate of Fate

**Final Round: The Debate of Fate.**

Jotaro regrouped with his friends after his talk the Mysterious Man.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Jotaro asked walking up to Kimi as usually giving her playful smile.

"Well, my foolish brother stole Mazaumi's line of giving up on Horizon and just asked of how it will turn out for Musashi if we go save." Kimi recalled Jotaro look at the two seeing of how this debate will go.

Naomasa walks up to Jotaro and Kimi with tiny pink dots on her cheeks.

"H-hey, I can ask you two s-something?" Naomasa asked muttering.

"Oh, why so shy to ask us something?" Kimi asked.

"N-no reason, I'd just heard from Tenzo that you two have started… y-your… h-harem together." Naomasa said as her cheeks blushes from pink to red.

"Yare yare daze, it's not like I got a say in it anyway." Jotaro signed as he tapped his hat over his eyes.

"S-so that mean-" Kimi cup Naomasa's cheeks with her hands and bring her closer face to face.

"If you want to join in, I don't mind, just remember I'm Jotaro's number one girl and will claim his virgin." Kimi declared making Naomasa blushed red as a tomato.

"Oh yeah, just to let you know that you're the third girlfriend, our teacher Ms. O is the second." Kimi mentioned which causes the engineering girl shock; Makiko heard all of what Kimi had said including a new member which causes her to blush wildly as well.

"Can we talk about this later; I want to see how this debate will go." Jotaro reminded to his _girlfriends_ about Tori and Masazumi.

"A country's sovereign power's requires three attributes: first, to stand as equals with other nations, you need to display your independence. Second, to keep the country standing, someone must reign over the land and people. Third, to support first two, you need the ability to make decisions. Basically, you need ultimate authority and command over the foreign and internal affairs. If you have all three, you'll be accepted as an independent country.

The Far East has lost most of its people and land, and the three sovereign powers are being violated." Masazumi explained.

"Really?" Tori asked, wondering if all this was true.

Meanwhile, the Tachibana family just receive a letter that shock them once they read it.

"Yes. But if we save Horizon, Musashi will obtain a Far East sovereign that the Testament Union cannot touch. We'll preserve our sovereign powers and stand equally with the other nations, but I doubt the Testament Union would accept that."

"So, we would have to go to war, and in that case…" Tori brought out some sheets of paper from his coat. "A question from the noted merchant Konishi." He said Masazumi confused of he would asks a question.

" _Even if we save the princess and secure the Far East's sovereign powers, we could still lose people to the war. What do you have to say about that? We would like to know your stance."_ Tori said, reading the sheet and asking Masazumi to answer.

"Did you take into account that there could be a death toll even if you evade war?" Masazumi asked making Tori sign in sadness that there's a death toll even if they don't go to war.

Jotaro thought this with a serious face: if Musashi don't go to war, we'll get conquer and people will die even if we don't fight but will go to war if we try to save Horizon. But Jotaro's not worry because he somehow knew Tori got something up his sleeves.

"In that case! Politician Masanobu asks." Masazumi gasps of hearing her father's name, that he would ask a question in a debate such as this.

" _If you want to save the princess, present a valid reason for opposing the Testament Union, aside from the issue regarding sovereign powers. Why do you think the Testament Union is evil for ordering her suicide?_ " Masazumi was caught by surprise to hear that question, while Innocentious watches the debate.

"That's a good question and request, our greatest threat is not in the Far East convincing themselves that they are in the right in this complicated little game. Rather, it lies them convincing the world that we are evil for trying to conquer the Far East." Innocentious stated as he clutches his chair's arm in fury.

"Now, does she dare speak out against us?"

"(Is there such a just cause?)" Masazumi thought, wondering about her own actions.

" _So I ask you then: is the there some greater good in saving her?_ _What say you in all your inexperience?!_ " This has got Masazumi into a corner thinking maybe she should join her friends but fear this may lead to their deaths, she reach into her pocket bringing out some paper.

She's even doubting herself; failing to see what's the point of saving Horizon and the Testament Union against Musashi, not to mention her dream will be over, thought about just giving up. Suddenly she heard a rip nose not from her, but from Tori ripping his own paper.

"Seijum, what's the point if you don't state your own answer, where you stand?!" Tori asked angry, Masazumi was about to replied but was cut off.

"Don't give me that! You're only one amongst us with any authority right now! You're our representative! So, give me YOUR answer!" Tori motivated Masazumi to finally stand up for herself.

Just as Masazumi was about to say something from the paper, she heard a familiar voice from behind her turns around to see Adele carrying a wooden bucket.

"Oh, were you in the middle of something?" Adele asked, walking up to Masazumi.

"Um, I brought them, just like the chancellor asked." Adele informed, showing the bucket filled with water and the algae.

"Oh, go for it, Adele!" Tori said Adele set the bucket down and one of the algae jump to the edge.

"Masazumi." Alage called out then felt lost of balance as it was about to fall of the bucket but Masazumi caught it.

"What brought you here today?" Masazumi asked.

"Help." The algae said.

"Help who?"

"Horizon. Horizon said: Masazumi is politician, politician help people."

"Well they should at least." Masazumi said.

"Help, Masazumi." It said, Masazumi got angry at herself for what she's doing before placing the algae back on the bucket.

"Paper, dirty." The algae pointed out.

"That's okay, I could read it if I wanted. Beside…" Masazumi crumble the sheets. "You may eat it." She said without any regard, catching the algae by surprise.

"You see, I'd say you little guys have already won me over." Masaumi stated she stands up as Adele takes the algaes away.

"Here's my answer: there is a legitimate just cause here. We should rescue Horizon Ariadust. There is absolutely no need for her to take any responsibility as the ruler of Mikawa." Masazumi said.

"Looks like Masazumi has seen the light, things will get pretty interesting now." Jotaro said with a grin.

"Oh, I like it when you make that face; it gets me all fizzy and sexy all over my body!" Kimi excited, she knows full well what's going to happen whenever Jotaro makes that grin.

"Hey wait, should wait until how all this will go before making rash decision?" Naomasa asked worry.

"Don't worry, what could happen?" Jotaro asked what he didn't know that he jinx the question.

 **(Over 14 minutes later)**

"Okay, I think I might jinx us a bit." Jotaro said, seeing Galileo coming here to take out Masazumi after dealing with his two classmates but then Futayo Honda came in saving her along side with Joseph Joestar.

Something in Jotaro's mind said that the next battle will be involve between him and Joseph and something that the mysterious old man said.

* * *

 **KO everyone, the new chapter is out and things are going to get heated up in the next one.**

 **Jotaro will learn the truth about himself as his battle against Joseph Joestar has come and as well unlock something new within Star Platinum. And I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Truth Between Brothers Reveal in Battle!

**Truth Between Brothers Reveal in an Intense Battle!**

Joseph is standing besides Futayo, trying to look cool in front of everyone as always, while she's holding off Galileo's attack that was aiming for Masazumi.

"Masazumi, I haven't seen you since middle school." Futayo said, greeting to her cousin.

"Who are you?!" Tori asked exciting but soon kick off of Masazumi scaring in pain.

"Wait a minute, are you really Futayo?" Masazumi asked hoping that the girl in front of her really is her cousin.

"You dare interfere?" Galileo asked calmly as Futayo glares her eyes to the ArcDevil.

"Who is the real one interfering here?" Futayo asked stilling trying to push back Galileo's claws.

Everyone then notice some foot step sounds coming from the stairs walking up and Tori look to see two familiar faces.

"Hey, whoa there, if it isn't Ic and Mrs. Ic!" Tori said happy to see his favorite king of Musashi and his wife, he asked if they're going on a walk but the king shrugged him off.

"I am the King of Musashi, Yoshinao! I have come to stop your outrage." King Yoshinao said turning his sight to the Pope President on the big Sign Frame. "Pope President, I would like Galileo to take his leave."

"Really, and if he does not?" Innocentius asked uninitiated. "King of Musashi, you are not a student, so you cannot interfere with student contention." He reminded him of certain rules.

"That dame is captain of my guard. She has trained under Tadakatsu Honda, and possesses the prototype for an Armor of Deadly Sins, the Divine Weapon: Slicing Dragonfly." The King informed, Joseph felt a bit sad that the King forgot to mention him.

"There is also the Striates-Fighter and top guard of the Honda Family, Joseph Joestar." King Yoshinao said making Joseph smile brightly in pride.

"I would like to see if any of these kids can defeat them as a form of remonstration."

"Do you have any proof those show-off isn't a cahoots with Musashi's students?" Innocentius asked wondering if this is some sort of trick.

Tori got mad about the Pope thinking this is like a cosplay until Masazumi kick him away again and worries that Futayo is strong and fear that this Joseph Joestar could on equal par with her.

"Hey, hey, the Pope President may have intruded upon Masazumi and Aoi's debate, but I declare that both sides have valid stances." Makiko said turning to the Pope. "Is that acceptable?" She asked.

"I will take care not to intrude again." Innocentius promised as Galileo teleport back leaving the debate to continue.

"With one win, one loss, and one tie, we need a tiebreaker; Musashi will be facing off against…"

"Your blades will fall short of your foes if you cannot best me." Futayo said getting ready to fight.

"I hope you can provide me with some entertainment, I have a feeling this party is gonna be crazy!" Joseph said walking to Futayo's side.

Musashi's student tries to pick out who should go fight against Futayo and Joseph most of them don't feel like wanting to fight them, until Kimi spoke up with Jotaro walking beside her.

"Listen up, fools and foolish brother. Your ingenious big sister and my monstrous-handsome boyfriend shall save your sorry butts." Kimi called out, Jotaro asks Tori and Masazumi to move away and Tori know not to disobey neither Kimi nor Jotaro if others don't do as they say.

"This is in the way." Kimi said removing the white-top giving a good view of her cleavage and her sleeves from the shoulders rolls down, giving her a more revealing look.

The couples stand face to face to their opponent, ready to fight.

"(A warrior versus a strange woman, is this much of a fight?)" King Yoshinao thought, he knew Jotaro's strength so he could stand a chance against Joseph but he's not so sure about Kimi against Futayo.

"Hey, Ic-Ic!" Tori called out to the king. "If my sis and Jojo wins, any chance you could make me king?" He asked causing the king shockingly mad.

"What?! Why would Ic make you the King of Musashi? It's ridiculous!" The King yelled angry.

King Yoshinao remembered a time when he was once a king of a small country, until the Testament Union asks of him to become Musashi's king if he doesn't want his kingdom to be destroyed. What could Tori possibly want to become king?

"What would you do if you became king?" He asked

"You mean me? All I want to do is get everything Horizon lost because of me." Tori answered calmly Yoshinao confuses of his answer.

The four fighters stare at each other to see what they're up against.

"Going by your attire, I take it you are a Shirabyoshi." Futayo wondered.

"I see you're a dreary woman ignorant of the arts, this goes back much further." Kimi said.

"Jotaro, your next line is, 'and let just say that Kimi's dance is more than that', go." Joseph said predicting Jotaro's word.

"And let just say that Kimi's dance is more than that." Jotaro said then gasps that Joseph just did the next line trick on him.

"Huh, I-I thought only sir Jotaro does that trick, but that guy just did it like a pro?!" Tenzo shocked as some of the other students.

"Well now, why don't go somewhere else to give our ladies a little room." Joseph suggested before he jump backwards over the king and queen, and down the stairs.

Suddenly Jotaro something pulling him from his left leg and arm tugging on him tight, he look to see a purple thorn-vine but what he also saw was that the vine were coming from below the wooden path to Joseph's hand.

"Jojo!"

Jotaro look to Kimi with her usually erotic smile.

"Be sure to give that stupid head fool a beating for dealing your thing, okay!" Kimi asked erotically, Jotaro smile as he nodded then leaps to follow Joseph.

"So, this Jotaro Kujo also has the same nickname of 'Jojo' as Joseph Joestar." Futayo wondered.

"Let me tell you, that there is only one Jojo for me and he's going win!" Kimi declared believing Jotaro will win.

"Really, then he'll have a hard facing the statists muscle that is my Jojo." Futayo said, though blush of tiny pink dots on her cheeks that she just said 'my Jojo'.

 **(Front of School's entrance stairway)**

Joseph and Jotaro land firmly to the ground and the purple vines release itself from Jotaro back to Joseph.

"So I take it that was your Stand?" Jotaro asked.

"Yep, this here is Hermit Purple!" Joseph said bringing out Hermit. "It may not look much but it had help through quite a lot."

"Then show me what you got!" Jotaro said bringing out Star Platinum.

Joseph launch Hermit Purple at Jotaro as Star Platinum punches some of the vines away, when Hermit Purple finally got a hold of Star Platinum it simply chops it off easily. Joseph groan that his Stand doesn't have much strength to go against Jotaro's Stand, that much is clear, but he smiles again for he has other plans.

"Seem your Stand isn't as much of a threat as I'd thought what a disappointment." Jotaro signed as Star Platinum throw its fist at Joseph but it suddenly stop push Jotaro to his left, right before an explosion from the ground happen.

"Oh, very nice reflexes didn't think you would dodge that considering I hid those bombs very well before coming to Futayo's cousin rescue." Joseph bragged on about hiding traps.

Jotaro carefully look around his surroundings trying to think of any other spots Joseph the bombs. Suddenly another explosion behind Jotaro pushing him forward from the shockwave then Joseph use Hermit Purple to grab Jotaro to pull him towards himself and deliver a yellow/orange spark coated fist at Jotaro only to clash with Star Platinum's fist and push each other back.

"You're more stubborn than I thought." Joseph said before taking deep breathing as few sparks of yellow/orange like before starts to engulf his hands.

"Is that your Stand's power?" Jotaro asked keeping his guard up.

"No, not quite, this power is another before I got my Stand, this power is call: Hamon." Joseph said proudly. "You could say it makes like a human solar power through breathing, empowering the user or onto any object as well."

Jotaro just had thought about the bombs and Joseph's Hamon.

"Does that include using this Hamon of yours to set off the bombs?" Jotaro asked.

"A very good question yes; by sending my Hamon energy to the ground flowing it to where I want it to go like the bombs." Joseph explained about his power.

"And you know where all the bombs are making it easy for you to set them off." Jotaro said knowing this will a difficult fight for him.

"So what are you going to do about?" Joseph asked mocking Jotaro that has no way out.

Jotaro tip his hat and swing his right-arm up.

" **Star Finger"**

Star Platinum's finger began to expand its length and swings it at the shock Joseph; he narrowly jumps back leaving a cut on his shirt and a small cut on the chest as well.

"How you like that, **Star Finger** is a move I learned some time ago." Jotaro smirked.

"Well, you certainly got me by surprises, but let see how you deal with this!" Joseph shouted as he brought out Hermit Purple with some Hamon.

" **Hermit Purple + Hamon Overdrive"**

Hermit Purple grabs onto Star Platinum's arms and legs tightly, as Star Platinum groan in pain of the sudden shock paralyzing its body as Jotaro also feels the pain.

"With Hamon, my Hermit Purple will have the strength of 10 men and it's also good for rendering my opponents weak given the right jolt!" Joseph proclaimed, sneezing the grip on his captive also increasing the Hamon shock.

Jotaro try his best to break free with Star Platinum but the shock was making it difficult for him to move a finger. Then he sees a flashback of his childhood, weeks after Horizon's death.

 **(Flashback: 10 years ago)**

 _Young Jotaro was in his backyard lying down on the ground facing the sky with a sad, empty expression. Ever since his friend, Horizon, died from an accident of being run over by a carriage, he's been less cheerful and he barely smiles to anyone anymore._

" _So, how long are you just gonna be like this?" Sakai asked looking down at Jotaro not responding._

" _You're really gonna let Horizon's death be wasted, wanting to forget about her?" Still no response from Jotaro. "What about your friends, your mother, and mostly Kimi, do you want to forget about them and hurt more than you already doing it?" Jotaro still doesn't say but his hands flinch a bit._

" _If you want to keep hurting them as you are now, then by all means go ahead and lay there while worrying others to death." Sakai said walking away to the house._

" _Wait." Jotaro finally said Sakai stops while not looking still listening._

" _I'm really hurting them?" Jotaro asked as a signal tear starting to form._

" _Yeah, no from your class has heard from in weeks, even Makiko is feeling depress that you're not coming to class anymore, there's more to pain than just physical you know." Sakai mentioned Captain Musashi just came to the back door seeing Sakai and Jotaro in a conversation._

" _If you want to prevent anyone from going through the same pain like Horizon, then grow stronger to protect those you love and raise up to be the strongest!" Sakai shouted telling Jotaro to never give up on life._

 _Jotaro tear finally let loose as he got up and look at Sakai as he walk up pulling him in for a hug._

" _It's okay to cry, let it all out." Sakai suggested Jotaro did just that, scream out of his sadness with more tears coming. Captain Musashi smiles at the scene and join in on the hug, letting Jotato know that he's not alone as he has others like her and Sakai to be there for him._

 **(Flashback End)**

Jotaro continues to struggle through the grip of Hermit Purple but he then smile. Joseph thought it was time to end this fight.

"Joseph, your next line is, 'too bad, I would've expected a bit more from my little brother', go." Jotaro performed his next line trick.

"Too bad, I would've expected a bit more from my little brother." Joseph said, he gasps that the trick was now uses against him. He sees Jotaro smile and now not even flinching from the shock anymore as Star Platinum stand still as well.

Joseph was suddenly getting scared that Jotaro have another trick he wasn't prepare for, he has to pull out his final move before Jotaro tries anything else.

"Well, in case you forgotten, you're surrounded by bombs and they are all about to off once I sent my Hamon to the ground and you're history!" Joseph proclaimed truth is, the bombs surrounding Jotaro is only a small circle with Joseph being a dozen feet away he'll be fine.

Jotaro remain silent, thinking that Joseph could get himself hurt from the blasts of the bombs, if there were enough bombs to reach where he is now. All of the sudden, he along with Star Platinum are engulfed in the golden aura.

"I'm gonna do it, so you better give up now!" Joseph shouted hoping Jotaro would surrender is Jotaro is still glaring at him meaning he's not done fighting.

" **Sendo…"**

" **ORA"**

Suddenly everything was beginning to slow and to a complete stop, nothing was moving, Jotaro feel like he and Star Platinum have gotten stronger than ever before, but he's instinct tells him he need to act fast.

Star Platinum rip free out of Hermit Purple and quickly dash towards Joseph with his hand just inches away to the ground, Star Platinum kick his hand away further from the ground and unleash one powerful punch. Then everything started to move again as Joseph is sent flying to crash through a building.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, what the hell just happen?" Joseph asked groaning while struggling to get up.

"Not sure myself, I think I just unlock a power of Star Platinum." Jotaro said, even he himself is surprise of what he just did.

He offer Joseph a hand to help him up and he accept it, getting up on his feet and looking straightly into Jotaro eyes.

"So, how'd you know I'm your brother?" Joseph asked.

"Well, let just say I got feeling that we're closer than I thought and with a little wisdom from a strange hooded man." Jotaro answered calmly Joseph sign.

"So you met him too, should've know he wants all of us together." Joseph said he show his birthmark to Jotaro as he did the same.

"These marks are proof that we're brothers of the Joestar family, I'll tell you all about it later right now we got a princess to save." Joseph said pointing something behind Jotaro.

Jotaro look to see all of his classmates walking down the stairs with Futayo, meaning that Kimi won her match.

"Jojo!" Kimi shouted running to her beloved.

"Didn't anyone besides me to beat Futayo in a one-on-one match, figure that girl of yours is a dancer." Joseph wondered surprises to see that Futayo as she's now joining them to save Horizon.

"She is, her dancing is the ultimate defense that not even I can break through, and she beat me in a fight once." Jotaro said walking to his running girlfriend catching Joseph gasps.

"W-what she beaten you in a fight?!" Joseph asked shocked.

Jotaro ignore Joseph questions as he caught Kimi, hugging her tight as she did the same, then they look at each other before going into a kiss.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Joseph may have brains over Jotaro but he didn't came prepare for he's sudden awaken of his new power, now the two brothers are allies together to save a friend and go to war against the Testament Union.**

 **And yes it is true that Jotaro and Kimi did fought each other some time ago and she won, I may do a side story of that time. You'll have to wait and see how that goes.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story goes.**


	11. A Rushing Start!

**A Rushing Start, Break through the enemies Formation!**

Horizon is calmly reading her book when she notices a God of War is launch to the sky.

"Are you concern about the outside world?" The attendant asked.

"No matter what the situation is, I cannot leave this room." Horizon replied.

"I'm sorry, but a vapor Disintegration Wall has been placed around your room. If you touch that wall of light, it will analyze you and replay the memory you regret the most before devouring you in your sin. The barrier will let you through if you deny your memory, but it is impossible for one to deny their past sins. And as such, the wall will disintegrate and destroy you. Tes." The attendant explained to Horizon.

"I understand that, but if I tough the wall now, wouldn't it make life easier on everyone at last?" Horizon asked hoping to get on with her death.

"I'm sorry, but we must distill the Armor of Deadly Sins from you, so please stay as you are." The attendant said.

"Judge." Horizon said before going back to her reading.

 **(With the Musashi's group)**

Tenzou is looking at the enemies standing guard like they are waiting for something to attack and he spotted a God of War.

"It probably scouting the area, now they know about our plan to charge on through, huh?" Adele asked while wearing her heavy armor. Tenzou jumps down from the tree.

"But jeez, Dame Adele, that's one heavy armored mechanic shell!" Tenzou pointed out.

"Oh, this? My father left it to me, it's my first time using it in battle, so sorry if something goes wrong." Adele said bowing to everyone in case she screwed up the mission but they're all find with it.

Though Noriki is having thoughts about Toussaint and Mitotsudaira were here with them but he felt a hand on his shoulder, turn his head to see Jotaro.

"Don't worry, let just do the best can, okay." Jotaro said giving his friend some encouragement, Noriki nodded.

 **(Musashi's bridge)**

"Okay guys… I, Student Council Clerk Toussaint Neshinbara, an going to be the strategic military general for every phase of this battle."

"Naito, how's the situation over there?" Toussaint asked to the Sky Angels.

"Yup, yup! Okay Gacchan, looks like you're up." Margot said as Malga pull up some pictures.

"For starters, here is Musashi. All this is a mountainous corridor, and here's the checkpoint." Malga said showing each location. "Here's the western meeting grounds, that's where they positioned their fortress-style cluster formation, Tercio."

"There are three guard ships protecting the skies." Margot added.

"The inquisition warships is at this land port." Malga said.

"Alright then, so those ships are essentially our goal." Toussaint said thinking of a plan.

"Hey, Mr. Fanfic Writer." Kimi called out. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but are those salty Tercio guys in my foolish brother and sexy Jojo's way?" She asked.

"Indeed they are, Tercio is a major battle formation; this cluster formation has musketeers encompass the oblong pikemen battalion. With musketeers at each corner, it resembles a fortress. It's slow moving, but excels at defense." Toussaint explained of the enemy's formation.

"Defenses, huh?"

The enemy doesn't need to win. All they have to do is keep us at bay until Ariadust commits suicide. They will do two things to see that happen: they'll seal off the road for one, then they will seal off the sky." Toussaint said.

Then Toussaint began an epic speech as those who are battling are getting ready to do the best they can and others being move to a safe place so they don't get caught in the crossfire.

After the speech, Jotaro look ahead and sign as he tips his hat and spoke.

"Hey guys, our 'main characters' have already gone on ahead." Jotaro said everyone look ahead to where their target is, to their utter shock, fine Tori walking towards it like it's no big deal.

"Hey! You're so slow, what's keeping you?" Tori shouted from the distance. "They're waiting for us!"

"Wh-why the hell are you running ahead of us?" Tenzou asked shocked.

"Why asks, it's over there!" Tori responded running towards the large door, soon everyone started running after him.

Tori made it to the door and push as hard as he can to open it, he then saw the soldiers confuses of seeing one guy but decided to fire on him. Tori quickly run to dodge the bullets and hid behind a rock, soon every caught up to him and uses shields to protect him. Just when things were getting difficult, some soldiers brought out a cannon, as well as Adele finally caught up to her friends.

"Finally made it." Adele said but the soldiers fired the cannon at her, making everyone worry while the enemy cheers for the shot. But as the smoke cleared, the armor was perfectly fine without a scratch.

"D-Dame Adele!" Tenzou gasped.

"You okay?" Noriki asked.

"A heavy armored retainer? Just how old is that thing?" A Tes Espana's soldier asked.

 **(Musashi's bridge)**

"Wow, that's amazing!" Toussaint surprised. "Normally, you'd be in big trouble if you took a direct hit."

"I remember a retainer in my old land had a rather old mechanic shell…" The King of Musashi mentioned.

"Neshinbara, do you know why Adele's become so friggin' invincible all of a sudden?" Tori asked over the Frame Sign.

"Armor for all knights and their retainers is mass-produced nowadays, but once a upon a time they used to be customized and made per order. The time have probably come full circle." Toussaint explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenzo asked.

"Before the battlefield strategies focused on speed, they designed super-heavy armor that could handle getting shot at by even large weapons. I think Balfetto's is one of those." Toussaint said while Adele is listening in.

"It's so slow and cumbersome in the field, it's obsolete in our speed-focused battles and easily defeated." This info makes Adele feels useless and insulted.

"But it's a good wall." Tenzo said.

"How dare you call it a 'wall'?! I can't believe you guys?!" Adele said while Toussaint backed away a little in fear.

"Balfetto, calm down."

"(A heavy armor reduced to being a mere wall?)" Yoshinao thought remember meeting Adele and the crest of his old kingdom and laughs.

"Has something pleased you, my lord?" The Queen asked seeing her husband smile.

"No, I'm hardly please. After all, Musashi's representatives are out fighting." Yoshinao said.

Everyone out there is doing their best to beat the enemy to rescue a friend, Asama took down a Tes Epana's guard ship with just one shot and the witches took down a God of War.

"Say Margot…"

"You're thinking about 'Him' too?" Margot asked.

"Do you think we'll see 'Him' again soon, after all this?" Malga thinking about one man, the only man the witches all love.

"It has been years since we last seen him, you think he'll remember us?" Margot asked wonder if this man will recognize them.

"Well, I'm sure he will then he'll what to grab us both to bed, all alone." Malga said giggling.

"Yep, that does sound like him." Margot agreed before the two kiss as they enjoy each other., leaving the rest to their classmates to finish the battle.

 **(With the Pope-President)**

"God of War has been shot down." Italia Girl said.

"My most impressive." Innocentius said. "So, how are the ground forces holding up?" He asked.

"They are currently clashing with Musashi's Chancellor and their army." She reported.

"They're 'clashing'? This isn't a picnic, jeez! The strong do not torment the weak before annihilating them, you crush them swiftly! The strong are supposed to show off their immeasurable power." Innocentius said.

 **(Back to Musashi's forces)**

Musashi is struggling getting through the soldiers formation but things just got worse as more soldiers from Tes Epana came in, splitting up Musashi as well.

"Whoa! Check it out; everyone totally wants me right now!" Tori said while hugging out tree high up.

"Shut up or you'll weaken our defenses!" A soldier shouted out.

"Help me, please officers! A little help here!" Toru shouted.

Toussaint knew it was time.

"It's show time!" Toussaint said.

"I'm ready when you are." Naosama said.

"Indeed, I've grown tired of waiting." Nate said.

They both stand on Jizuri Suzaku's shoulders while in position to be launch straight to the battle field.

"Let's go, Jizuri Suzaku!" Naosama said

The God of War and the two girls are launch into the air heading to where Tori, Jotaro, and the others are.

"Wow Legend of the Ultimate Executors!" Tori said, excited to see them in action.

As the girls make their way to battlefield, one more figure from Italia has decided to see Jotaro again for their big epic fight.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **So it basically like the show but I cut off the some scenes but I made sure to mention them, wondering about who this mysterious man the witches are talking about you'll have to wait and see.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**

 **KO and thanks to you this story gotten over 2,000 viewers! AWESOME X 20!**


	12. Brother vs Brother Part 1

**Brother vs Brother Part 1: Stardust vs Vento Aureo!**

 **(With the Pope President)**

"It looks like things are going to get more intense than we thought Father." Giorno said sitting beside his adopted father, watching Jotaro and his group fighting off against K.P.A. Italia and Tres Espana's soldiers.

"Really, because all I see is that we are winning and crushing those who would go against the Testament Union!" The Pope President smirked.

But before anyone can say anything else, a woman came up to Innocentius quickly like she got something important to tell him.

"Pope President, we have report that Musashi has just launched a God of War to the battlefield." She reported.

 **(With Jotaro's group)**

Naomasa, her God of War: Jizuri Suzaku, and Mitotsudaira have landed on the battlefield joining their friends to fight off the soldiers and made one hell of an entrance.

"I am Musashi Ariadust Academy's 5th Agent in Supreme Federation, Nate Argent Loup Mitotsudaira!"

"Nice of you guys to join in!" Jotaro shouted waving at his friend and third girlfriend which still weird him out because of Kimi, but everyone knows that once Kimi makes up her made she'll stick with it until she feels like changing her mind.

"Sorry we could've come here sooner but all that matter is getting you guys a clear path to rescue our Princess!" Nate said turning to her foes. "Gentlemen, I do so look forward to fighting you."

"Time to show them, that they should've never had mess with Musashi!" Jotaro shouted summoning Star Platinum ready to fight.

Jotaro started charging at the soldiers with their shields, pushing them back with powerful punches, while Mitotsudaria attacks from within the formation as well as destroying their cannon and made her way to Tori as he awaited his knight standing firm.

"Alright, you may begin praising me with words of gratitude." Nate said waiting for Tori's words, but what she didn't expect was when he grabs her by the head and rubs her like a dog.

"Oh, good girl, Stay, stay!" Tori said in a cutie tone like anyone would to a cute animal.

"I am not a dog!" Nate complained feeling embarrass of what her 'King' just did.

"Too true, you're a knight, after all." Tori said giving compliments for his knight, Nate knowing Tori means well.

"Let's pave the way, my king, may your lose be as you desire." She said looking at the path they must go through.

The God of War and Naomasa continue fighting the soldiers as Jotaro ran up to Tori Nate telling them that Naomasa can handle the them while they make their way to where Horizon is.

 **(K.P.A Italia Main Ship)**

"Well, this does require some imagination." Innocentius said admitting that Musashi is doing better than he thought but believes it's not enough.

"Indeed, let us see how far they will go." Giorno said as both he and Innocentius getting up from their chair.

"Pope President, does you and your son getting up mean…" The Attended asked knowing what they are about to do.

"Can I stay seated and leave things to your imagination?" Innocentius asked, not needed an answer since everyone in the room know what that means.

"Galileo, can I asks a favor from you?" Giorno asked as Galileo curious what the young master wants.

 **(With Jotaro's Group)**

As everyone charges forward, their external energy is running low but they near once they get to the ship, but to their surprises Galileo and soldiers behind him showed up blocking their path.

"This is K.P.A Italia's officially army; they're on a whole different level from those other guys." Galileo said.

Both sides were ready to fight and Musashi charges at them trying to break through their defense but proven to be difficult.

"Wow, those guys are pretty good." Tori said Jotaro nodded that these soldiers are better than the ones they fought before.

"That because they're more seasoned and experienced." Innocentius said as he and Giorno standing on top of their ship.

Jotaro crunch his fists of seeing Gionro, wanting a chance to fight him for that punch he gave him, then he and Tori saw the weapon the Pope President is holding.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Tori wondered if the weapon is what he thinks it is.

"It is, it's the Armor of Deadly Sins for Lust: Staseis Porneia." He said, activating the weapon creating a big dorm around the area and Musashi's weapon are suddenly falling part into pieces or turning off either way.

"This Armor of Deadly Sins lacks offensive abilities, but once Staseis Porneia enters its super-drive-"

"I think I know what you're about to say next, 'it utterly emasculates the armament belonging to anyone it views an enemy within a 3km radius', right." Jotaro performed his 'next line trick'.

"I utterly emasculates the armament belonging to anone it views an enemy within a 3km radius." Innocentious said unaware that Jotaro already figure it out, but even if he did that wouldn't matter right now.

"We've won this battle, you fool!" Innocentious shouted already declaring victory.

"Too bad that didn't work on my Stand, that's a major flaw for you old man!" Jotaro said but before he could move something came at him fast but Star Platinum blocked it, he sees Giorno right in front of him with his Stand: Golden Experience.

"Good thing too, otherwise our battle wouldn't be fun if we're not fighting at full power without our Stands." Giorno stated as Golden Experience grabs Star Platinum by its arm.

"Now Galileo." Giorno said as Galileo suddenly appear before the two with a smirk on his face.

"Have fun you two and try not to stay out too long." Galileo said before sending the two away from the battlefield to have their fight elsewhere.

"Oh No, our Ace in the Hole has been swept away?!" Tori gasped though everyone else were too busy trying to stand their ground but are being overwhelm.

 **(Musashi Ship)**

"Hey, where did my Jojo go?" Kimi asked still grinning not worrying much about her powerful boyfriend.

"It seems that Giorno wants to settle things with Jotaro alone, but why so interest in him?" Toussaint wondered.

 **(Area 2 Mile away from the Battle)**

"Now it is time to see what you're truly capably, Jotaro Kujo." Giorno said charging at Jotaro with Golden Experience in front ready to punch.

Suddenly Jotaro vanish instantly then Giorno felt part of his uniform on his left shoulder torn apart as he stops himself.

"You're faster than the data I got on you and some rumors I heard." Giorno complimented on Jotaro thought he didn't care with a stern look on his face.

"So, another weird day for me meets another long lost brother like with Joseph and now you of all people." Jotaro said pointing at Giorno who turn his head to see his star-shaped birthmark.

"So you already found out that you're not an only child, but it doesn't matter that we're brothers, we are still enemies on opposite sides." Giorno stated even though Jotaro is his brother, he's still loyal to his adopted father and his beliefs.

"Which is fine, so let just say we're rivals." Jotaro added.

The two stare down at each other for an instant before charging into a clash of barrage punches.

" **ORAORAORAORA"**

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA"**

Both seem evenly match in strength but Star Platinum has the advantage in speed as it land some hits to Golden Experience pushing it and Giorno back a bit but he pull something from his pocket and threw to his Stand as it punch the objects towards Jotaro. He's curious of what purpose of this sudden action.

"(Huh, some pencils, what's he up to?)" Jotaro thought and soon got his answer as some of the pencils transform into vines and the others into horsts.

Jotaro tries to dodge them but the vines caught his legs stopping his movements but luckily he was able to destroy all of the bugs with his Stand's speed but its arms to tangle in the vines as well.

"Your Stand can turn anything it touches into those vines and bug?" Jotaro asked struggling to free himself from the vines.

"Something like that, Golden Experience can turn any inorganic objects into plants and animals of my choosing that can help give me the edge to beat my foes." Giorno explained delivering a barrage of punches while Star Platinum tries its best to protect its User.

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA"**

Star Platinum is taking some damage from the punches as the damage is reflected to Jotaro as well trying his best endure and not fall on his knees, the last thing he wants to lose and making his girlfriend Kimi cry for she hasn't cried in 10 years death Horizon's death. He has to win, for Kimi, Tori, all his friends of Class 3-Plum, and Horizon, he will not fall as he will win.

" **Star Finger"**

Star Platinum extended two of its fingers fasts like a bullet to Giorno, though he barely avoided the attack it still made some contact to his cheeks leaving a cut wound then felt his stomach being hit hard by Golden Experience being kick hard by Star Platinum pushing him a few feet away.

Before Jotaro could continue the assault, something came from behind him and suddenly felt a surge of power flowing inside him like he's been hit by a booster big time from a video game, blue flame-like aura surrounds him as well as Star Platinum.

"(This surge? Where did it come from?)" Jotaro thought then he remember something he had a talk with Tori about a contract. Now he knows that Tori is doing his spirit contract he got with Asama.

Jotaro just charge at Giorno who saw this and had Gold Experience up for the incoming attack as Star Platinum launch a powerful punch making contact to its opponent's arm instantly pushing it and Giorno back further than before and hit a tree behind him, resulting Giorno to groan and gasps hard from feeling that punch.

"(That's unexpected, how did he get so strong all the sudden it's like just unleash a burst of power from within.)" Giorno thought while trying to balance himself.

"You're probably wondering how I gotten majorly strong all of the sudden; well let me tell you something about my Impossible friend." Jotaro said referring about Tori Aoi.

"What are you talking about?" Giorno asked.

"You see, Tori Aoi is now Viceroy of Musashi meaning he holds ¼ of the energy supply of the entire ship and with the abilities he got from Asama, he can share all that power to his friends as he'll continue to do so we can continue on fighting for as long as he wants like giving us eternity." Jotaro explained Giorno gasps of such info that someone like Tori can do such a feat.

"By now, one of your best fighters are dropping like flies meaning you'll be joining them soon." Jotaro declared defeating Giorno but he chuckles a little which confuses him.

"You think this will help you rescue Lady Horizon, you can't hope to win with the power of just one pathetic boy. You'll never win because the Testament Union is the law of the world and we must-" But Jotaro appear in front of Giorno giving him a hard right-hook to the face cutting off his sentences.

"And I don't give a DAMN about the stupid Testament Union; it's time for them to know that the people themselves will forge our own history and charge forward to a bright Future!" Jotaro shouted continuing with Star Platinum's barrage combo as Giorno counter with his Golden Experience.

Both Stand Users are giving their all to overpower one another but it is clear that Jotaro has the upper hand as he slowly pushes onward while landing most hit against Giorno but he wouldn't give in as he made one last attempt to defeat Jotaro. Somehow able to deflect Star Platinum's punches Gold Experience shoulder-push it along with Jotaro back a few then getting wrap up in some veins very tightly.

"(When did he have time to do this?)" Jotaro thought asked struggling to break free but this time there is more veins wrapping around together making it harder for him.

"Well, this battle has been very interesting but now I must get this over with so I can witness my father's victory and celebrity with him." Giorno said bringing in one last powerful punch to finish off Jotaro or so he thought.

" **Time is Now Frozen, Star Platinum!"**

And with that, time has completely stop by Star Platinum seeing as Golden Experience fist is an inch away to Jotaro's face, quickly getting Star Platinum to slash the veins off and move out of the way because this time stopping ability he just discovered during his fight with Joseph will only last for an instant and that's all he needs.

" **Now Time will Flow"**

Time resumes once more as Giorno found his Stand hitting nothing but air finding that Jotaro is gone somehow, but before he could look around he's hit in the cheek by Star Platinum and it ain't stopping.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"**

Unleashing massive barrage of punches Star Platinum and Jotaro roar as loud as they can while Giorno is being lifted up into the air by the barrage, the assault stop for a moment for Star Platinum to thrust one last punch.

" **OOORRAAA"**

Giorno is sent flying high and far away with bruises and started to bleed as he moan in pain like he's been hit by a God of War really badly.

Jotaro smirk as he made contact to Toussaint about his win.

"Hey, Toussaint, I hope you were able to see that because I just claim victory for Musashi!" Jotaro said rising his fist in the air with Stat Platinum.

 **(Musashi Ship)**

"Yep, we were able to see that brutal combo you gave out and well done." Toussaint said grates to Jotaro for beating Giorno.

"I knew my Sexy Jojo would win and he'll a very special reward when he gets back." Kimi said cupping her face with her hands thinking of the things she'll do with Jotaro.

 **(Back with Jotaro)**

"I may have won one battle but the rest is still going on, we need to save Horizon and fast." Jotaro pointed out as he decided to call someone.

"Hey Joseph, are you and Futayo ready for some action?" Jotaro asked as he soon got his answer.

"Indeed, in fact I believe we're already doing the action already!" Joseph said.

"Alright, good luck you two." Jotaro said hanging up and made his back to his friends hopefully things have gone well for them.

 **(With Joseph and Futayo)**

"Thanks, luck may be all what we need now." Joseph said breathing a little quickly with Futayo on one knee.

"You guys better give up, we have some mercy in us but we have limits on that." Josuke said with Crazy Diamond behind him in a fighting stance.

Joseph admits this; Josuke and Muneshige are storng opponents, stronger than they have ever faced while Futayo is still a bit inexperience using Slicing Dragon Fly she just got from her late father but he'll make sure she'll survive this battle even if it costs him his life.

Muneshige aimed his Lype Katathlipsi at direction and activity its super-drive and Joseph knows where he's aiming at.

"I now have the city of Musashi as hostage and I will fire my Armor of Deadly Sin unless Tori Aoi and his comrades surrender now!" Muneshige demanded, honestly neither he nor Josuke didn't like the idea of such tactics, but they want any fighting to continue on.

But one thing they overlook, Joseph and Futayo are still in this fight and will win for Musashi and for themselves.

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro has defeated Giorno and now it's Joseph turn to shine as he and Futayo fight off the father and son. The battle will be tough but they won't give up until they won victory for Musashi.**

 **The climax of the story is reaching soon and hope you ALL enjoy the story!**

 **And Thank You for enjoying my story as I got over 2,000 views AWESOME!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	13. Brother vs Brother Part 2

**Brother vs Brother 2 Battle Tendency vs Diamond is Unbreakable!**

While Muneshige Tachibana ready to fire his Lypē Katathlipsē at Musashi while Josuke is standing by his side watching, Joseph struggles a bit to stand on his feet he sees Futayo trying get up as well.

"Hey Futayo, remember the old man's words that one time when you two were training?" Joseph asked hoping that would enough motivation for her.

Futayo remembers that time and the very words he said to her, she gets up with her eyes are shadowed by her hair, Joseph smiles knowing that Futayo still have some fight left in her as he gets up as well and they scream loudly in grief. Muneshige and Josuke look at them confuse wondering if they still attend on fighting.

The two then stop screaming finally letting out some stream.

"Tell me, Musashi will their land of our ruler were to die, am I right?" Joseph asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, what about it?" Josuke asked wondering where's he getting at.

"Well, it just pisses me off that an innocence girl is gonna commit suicide for something she wasn't apart of!" Joseph said grinding his teeth.

"Yes, the sovereign I am meant to serve is being wrongfully forced to do it." Futayo said.

"And so, what are you going to do about it?" Muneshige asked ready himself in case for a fight.

"Since you are pushing her down that path…" She and Joseph both get in their fighting stance.

"We shall defeat you!" They both said.

"Hey guys, I'm the other Honda…"

"Oh, so you're that cutie of a cousin Futayo told me about!" Joseph cut off Masazumi sentence when he saw her thinking she's as good looking as Futayo.

"Oh, yes, hello, you're Joseph Joestar, the Strategies-Trickster." Masazumi said shcok that Joseph called her a cutie.

"Yup, and let me tell yoU that Futayo is an amazing woman like that we ended up sleeping…" Joseph couldn't finish his sentence because Futayo quickly covered his mouth with her arms into a headlock while her face is turning red almost like a tomato.

"No, no, no, you will NOT speak of that day?!" Futayo said embarrassing of even remembering that day.

"Huh… so, are you guys gonna keep fighting them?" Masazumi asked hoping to change the subject.

"But of course, we aren't gonna let these clowns get the best of us." Joseph determined getting out of the headlock and Futayo regain her composure.

"Yes, let us end this!" Futayo said Joseph lean close to her ears.

"My little trap all set for the big finale." Joseph whispered informing Futayo as she smiles knowing he always has a plan already being set.

They both then charge at their opponent, Joseph going after Josuke and Futayo going after Muneshige.

"Muneshige Tachibana, we'll show the strength of bond Joseph and I have forge together and that shall be your end!" Futayo declared as she dodges and clash against Muneshige and battle of speed as well.

"Very well, then I will show you my strength of my love for wife Gin and my son Josuke, their strength will help claim victory!" Munshige said.

"Josuke, your next line is, 'You guys are so desperate to fight on for a worthless cause', go."

"You guys are so desperate to fight for a worthless cause." Josuke said then gasps that somehow Joseph predict what he was about to say next.

Joseph wine back his whole arm as Josuke suddenly felt his own arm is being pulled by something, he looks closely seeing very tiny tin wires wrap around his wrist.

"When did he manage to tie me up like that?" Josuke asked himself then realizes it might've been when he Joseph were engaged in a fist fight a while back.

Josuke thoughts were cut off when Joseph kick him hard sending him flying a few feet, Joseph unleash Hermit Purple towards Josuke but he brought out Crazy Diamond to fist barrage the vines away.

Suddenly, Joseph appear on Josuke's right about to deliver a karate chop to the neck with Hamon making the chop stronger, Josuke groan in pain as his body is sting from the burning hit of Joseph Hamon chop but wouldn't fall so easily as Crazy Diamond kick Joseph to the head despite blocking it with his arm is still push back hard.

"Got you!" Joseph shouted pulling something from the ground and again Josuke felt something dragging him, this time it was his leg that got tie up in a wire.

"Damn it, did he set up traps in the area before me and dad arrived?" Josuke asked as Crazy Diamond chop the wire off.

"Wow, you're a little smarter than I gave you credit for, I thought that rotten hotdog head of yours would have something to do with your brain." Joseph mocked. Josuke felt something sharp in his head with a little tick mark.

"What did you say?" Josuke said in a furious tone as his eyes are shadowed. Just as Joseph plan.

"I'm surprises my own foolish baby brother have decided with an ugly hair-style, what's up with that? Did you parents not take you to get a haircut because they're cheapskate loser?" Joseph mocked more getting Josuke even more angry that he won't focus on anything else.

Josuke's anger is breaking through the boiling point as his hair strangely becomes spiky and grinding his teeth hard, clutching his fist as his eyes are filled with rage.

Joseph thinks he needs one more push before he can go with the next part of his plan to claim victory for Musashi and for himself and Futayo.

"Those parents of yours are nothing but pushovers, scared little kittens afraid of being struck by lightning, maybe they're better off dead so they wouldn't the parents in history for an ugly rotten bread-hair guy like you." Joseph insulted about the two Tachinana couple loud and clear for Josuke to hear.

That was indeed the finally straw, Crazy Diamond comes out behind Josuke screaming **DORA** as it feels its Users rage ready strike down the enemy once and for all. Flame-like golden and pink colored aura began engulfing Josuke and Crazy Diamond as Josuke stomp towards Joseph who's grinning at the sight.

"You just broke two VERY important rules you should've never done…" Josuke angered.

"1: Never insult about my hair or you'll get your life beaten out of you!" Crazy Diamond clutched its fist as did Josuke.

"2: Never badmouth about my parents, we may not be related by blood but we grew bonds stronger than that!" Josuke mere feet close to Joseph as he and Crazy Diamond rewind their fists back.

"And just piss me off for breaking those rules, so its strike three… and you're out of HERE!" Josuke shouted launching his and Crazy Diamond's fists at Joseph fast and hard straight to the face.

Joseph is sent flying across the field but despite being hit by a strong force that could've kill him, Joseph is still smirking like he is actually glad that Josuke punched him; which was really a trap and Josuke fell right into it.

Then Josuke eyes widen in shock that his dad is getting beaten by Futayo as she rapid stabs him.

"NOW, FUTAYO!" Joseph shouted as Futayo nodded knowing her part.

She swings Slicing Dragonfly to Muneshige's side sending him pass Joseph towards Josuke who caught him in his arms worried if he's okay.

"Time for the grand finale!" Joseph said as he raises his hand in the air then something surrounded Josuke and Muneshige in gold-yellow-orange flame with some traces of purple; which happens to be Hermit Purple combined with Hamon.

Hermit Purple wraps around the two tightly and they scream from the shock-burning pain of the Hamon strong enough to knock the two out cold as their bodies fall laying down on the ground as Joseph unwrap Hermit Purple off. Staring at the defeated warriors.

"They truly were amazing fighters, aren't they?" Joseph asked Futayo with Lypē Katathlipsē she got from Muneshige.

"TesAkior, they would've killed us if they wanted to and they truly share a family together." Fuatyo admired how Josuke cares for his adopted family, understanding it as she cared for her own family.

"We ought to thank the old man and that crazy friend of his, those haven't fully recover from their last fight, it almost like they were helping from above." Joseph stated looking up to the sky as though Tadakatsu Honda, his wife Kazuno, and Akira Otoishi are looking down at them from the afterlife.

"I think it's best hand Muneshige's defeat to father, I'm sure he's not the type to lose to someone unexperienced." Futayo said though Joseph is gonna keep his victory after defeating Josuke but share some with Akira.

"Ahhh?!" Futayo scream surprised.

Joseph suddenly picks up Futayo in a bridely style making her blush as her face turns red and felt like panicking from this.

"J-J-J-Joseph, w-what are you d-doing, p—put me down now?!" Futayo demanded embarrass, feeling this close to Joseph's face in this position.

"You look tired, so I thought I save you the trouble of walking back." Joseph grinned which only made Futayo a little anger by pouting her cheeks.

"Oh, before we go, should've we let our friends know about our victory first?" Joseph asked smiling, Futayo realize that and smile letting Joseph off the hook this time.

"The enemy, Muneshige Tachibana, is defeated!" Futayo shouted letting everyone know of the battle.

 **(With Gin)**

Shock of seeing the defeat of her husband and son, Gin fell on her sit sadden.

"Master Muneshige… Josuke…" Gin said worry, hoping they're okay.

 **(With Jotaro)**

"Well, looks like everything is A-OK on Joseph's part, pretty amazing for them." Jotaro commented.

Giorno regain consciousness but still cannot move his move from the brutal beating of Jotaro's Star Platinum.

"Even those two have fallen and matter worst is that Tres Espanas is pulling out, how pathetic." Giorno said seeing Tres Espanas fleet ships moving.

"Well, better head back, Tori has already reach Horizon and it's home free for Musashi." Jotaro claimed seeing Tori standing at Horizon's prison.

"If that fool can get through the barrier, it's nearly impossible, it shows you the memories you regret the most as your sin and if you deny it; it'll let you through but if you can't then you're dead." Giorno explained thinking that Tori will get kill from the barrier.

"No, you forgot, he's The Impossible as in the man who can break through the impossible." Jotaro said walking back to Musashi, leaving Giorno.

Jotaro doesn't need to check in on how things are going for Tori and the others because he knows they'll make it through this battle and win, after that; Musashi will travel the world to collect the other armors and beat down the Testament Union to change the world for the better.

* * *

 **KO everypone, finally the new chapter is up and running hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope I made the battle to your liking with Joseph smartness and some teamwork you saw when he and Futayo have defeat Muneshige and Josuke in one blow.**

 **Next chapter will be the last for Season One, I'm exciting just thinking about it!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	14. Jotaro's Night Time!

**Jotaro's Night Time with Three Women in his Room!**

"LET'S PARTY!" Tori shouted as everyone raises their drinks or fists in agreement, a good reason to celebrate: Musashi saved Horizon and defeated some of the strongest warriors they faced, and are on their way to collect the other **Armors of Deadly Sins** to restore Horizon's emotions.

Everyone seem to be having a great time together; friends and families all gather to relax and have fun, the foods here are great, music are playing loud for all of Musashi to hear, and everyone is going wild like it's the last day of their life.

Jotaro is sitting on top of the school roof watching everyone down there, even seeing some fireworks going off exploding into colorful shapes in the night sky.

"So, this is where you are." Kimi said walking to Jotaro from behind and sitting next to him.

"These guys sure are nuts." Jotaro commented on the party and his friends.

"And we're nuttier together, my Sexy Jojo." Kimi seduced pulling his arm between her breasts.

"Yare yare daze, you never hold back your lust, do you." Jotaro wondered even though knowing his girlfriend too well.

"Only when it's you, Jotaro." Kimi stated cuddling Jotaro as he doesn't mind, rested his head on hers.

"Tori declare war against the entire planet, meaning we'll be fighting against some strong opponents out here. We'll have to step up our game if we're going to survive them all." Jotaro said, thinking about what kind of strong warriors he'll meet.

"Oh please, our Star-Flower Combination is unbeatable, no one can dare to touch our might and lives to tell about!" Kimi bragged proudly, laughing like a showoff, and putting her chest out making her breasts bounce. Jotaro rolls his eyes at this.

"Too bad we didn't get the chance to show that on the battlefield, everyone's mind would've been blown away." Jotaro said sarcastic.

"That because you asked me to stay behind, I was nearly bored to death without you around." Kimi fake winced.

"Sorry, I promise next time I'll bring you along to show off our moves together." Jotaro playfully said as the two kisses deep for a minute, then depart as they look into each other's eyes.

The two always have their romantic moments and they, mostly Kimi, wants to show everyone their love is unbreakable and will always be together forever, not even death could separate those soulmates. Plus, Kimi wouldn't mind sharing her Jojo with other women as long as she's the first woman for Jotaro. They even took their relationship to the next level only severely times, their first was when they became an official couple just 1 week later and they been doing it whenever they feel the mood for it. And now it's that time.

"Let's go your house, in the bedroom." Kimi whispered in Jotaro's ear, knowing what she meant and wants. He nodded and carry Kimi bride-style, jumps off the roof with **Star Platinum's** leg combine with his.

 **(Jotaro's Bedroom)**

Jotaro gentle place Kimi of his bed as she smirks sexy and lick her lips for excitement, she wants Jotaro now and she's gonna get it.

"Time to do more of our 'Pleasure' time, my Sexy Jojo." Kimi said as she reaches her hand onto Jotaro's cheeks.

"I'm feeling extra lustful tonight, so prepare for a wild night of your life." Jotaro grinned before leaning down and pushes his lips on Kimi's into a deep passionate kiss as her kiss back.

They wrap their arms around each other, pressing their bodies closer feeling Kimi's breasts against Jotaro's chest and their legs tangle. Jotaro allows Kimi's tongue to enter his mouth, wrestling for dominate while moaning bliss to feel their warm lips, his hands slides down from her back to her soft squishy butt giving it a good squeeze making Kimi moan a little louder and more as he plays the bottom. This pleasure is what Kimi enjoys the most, it what make her blood go crazy, and her mind shutting off to leave only sex thoughts letting her instinct take over. Jotaro once never thought something like this could make him feel good besides fighting, but Kimi has showed him lustful excitement of a woman's body, and he wants to enjoy it more. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes then they departed for some air in their lungs.

"I can't wait any longer, I want your little Jojo NOW!" Kimi growled seduce, feeling her body getting hotter and screams for Jotaro.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thning." Jotaro smirked as he began to take off his clothes starting from the top to the bottom and Kimi did the same with a little help on the lower part.

Once they're both naked, Jotaro lust-looking at Kimi's smooth slinking body feeling lucky that he's the only man to see this with his own eyes and no one else, Kimi stares at Jotaro's strong toned body feeling excited to contact that onto her skin and feeling the hardness of her Jojo. He grabs both her breasts, groping them playfully feeling the squishy soft orbs while pinching the nipples, Kimi moans exciting having no regrets of the action the two are doing like before and proud to have Jotaro by her side as she moans louder as Jotaro begun to suck on her nipples hard while stretching her breasts wildly.

"Oooooh, Jojo, yes, yes, suck on my cows with such force!" Kimi screamed pleasuring, feeling the strength of her Jojo.

Jotaro thought of an idea; he put the two nipples together and got both in mouth biting on them and sucking them harder than ever while Kimi screams of bliss, holding the two breasts in one hand while the other went down to the pussy rubbing it fast and hard then thrust two fingers inside making Kimi moan crazier and louder.

"My, you're such a brave man to go after my pink tunnel like that!" Kimi pleaded wrapping her arms around Jotaro's head, bringing him into her boobs more.

"It's your fault for making me this way when we first did it!" Jotaro muttered speaking with the nipples still in his mouth though Kimi can understand him.

"Come on, I want your dick NOW! Put it in me, penetrate me, force my pussy to open more!" Kimi moan bagged not wanted to be teases any more.

Jotaro smirks, didn't want to wait for this either, he spreads her legs wide to see her pink little hole seeing as it's wet already.

"My, my, you're already this wet from just my fingers." Jotaro teased rubbing his strong, hard, 8-9 inches penis against the entrance.

"I've always been wet for you, Jojo!" Kimi admitted.

Jotaro pushes his penis right inside Kimi's pussy as ever inch it goes in making Kimi groan in pleasure of feeling his big hard, little Jojo again: no matter how many times they did it, Jotaro's penis will always be big for Kimi like it's tearing it open, when he was half way he decided to speed things up and thrust it fast hitting the end of pink fleshy tunnel as Kimi moans more loudly. He begins to thrust rapidly fast and hard together feeling the fleshes of the two hitting each other and making those squishy sounds which makes them feel more pleasure of the sex, Kimi wraps her leg around Jotaro's waist not wanting to let go making sure to get every drop inside her. He grabs his girlfriend by the waist pulling her close to him face to face as the two are in a sitting position; forcing the sharp-tongue girl bounce like crazy on her own though Jotaro grabs her ass squeezing the pair. They look straight into each other's eyes seeing the lust hunger in them leaning in for a big passionate kiss feeling their lips and tongue smacking on each other.

They continue doing this for 45 minutes until they feel their climax reaching to the limit.

"Jojo, I'm getting close! My climax is going overdrive!" Kimi moaned while kissing, feeling her limit's about to burst.

"Me too, let do it together!" Jotaro groaned feeling his limit too, doing severely dozens more thrusts fast using his super speed with some brute strength in it.

"I-I'M CUMMING! JOJO?!" Kimi screamed.

"KIMI?!" Jotaro moan screamed.

They both came at the same time, mixing their love juice together overflowing Kimi's inside as some of the cum are spurting out a bit.

"That was more intense than last time, you never cease to amaze me." Kimi panted resting her head in his shoulder.

"Guess it was all the tension from the all that fighting and you always the one to help relief all that." Jotaro panted please that Kimi is doing this with him.

"Now, it's their turn." Kimi smirked Jotaro is confuse of what she said.

"Their turn?" He asked Kimi giggles that he has no idea what she got in store for him.

"Alright girls, come on in!" Kimi called out. The door opens much to Jotaro's gasps, reveal to be both Makiko Oriotorai and Naomasa standing there with their hands rubbing their pussy, they're masturbating themselves the whole time he and Kimi were having sex.

"They asked to come here, just so you know." Kimi said Jotaro is shock to them both here wanting to have sex with him too.

"Jotaro, for some time I've always see you as the man I've always wish to be with… a-and I'm going to sh-show my love for you here and now!" Makiko declared beginning to take off her clothes.

"I did have some feelings for you, but I guess I was just too scared that you may reject me, which is why I'm want to be a part of your life too!" Naomasa said ripping her whole clothes off.

Jotaro look at Kimi who has a grinning look on her face making him remember about starting his harem, he signs knowing those two already made up their mind and seem his lust is screaming to want them too. He might as well make this a memorable night for everyone here. He gestures 'come here' as they smile, feeling happy that Jotaro is accepting their feelings. They walk towards the bed ready to give themselves to the lucky Jojo.

"To Hell of being student and teacher, we're lovers now and forever!" Makiko said proudly.

"Then you're first." Jotaro said as the two get into a deep kiss, tense passionate feeling from their lips and their tongues touching each other.

Jotaro leans down on his back with Makiko on top of him as they continue kissing while rubbing his cock at her pussy making her moan before they departed.

"Going straight for the main course, I like it!" Makiko complimented as she stands on her knees above the cock and Jotaro grabs her hips pushing her all the way down sheathing the whole cock.

Makiko screams in both pain and pleasure as blood began to show.

"You're a virgin?" Jotaro asked shock.

"I was never interested in men or relationships, but you made feel so turn on that I'm proud to give you my first." Makiko said. She starts bouncing up and down moaning of bliss placing her hand on his shoulder for balance.

He saw Makiko's breasts bouncing seeing how big and strong they are like his now second girlfriend, he grabs them in his hands squishing and rubbing them together making her moan louder from the groping. Makiko minds is starting to go blank, the only thought she has left is Jotaro and his penis inside her thrust in the beat with her as she hangs her tongue from her mouth, then Jotaro brought her face down for more intense kisses during the fucking. She is glad to have done it, having no regrets of doing sex with his student who is now her boyfriend-lover, they increase their speed of thrusting and hitting harder for more pleasuring for a long time like Kimi.

"Jotaro, I'm gonna cum any second now! You better give me your seed!" Makiko demanded out letting Jotaro release his cum outside.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Jotaro smirked. The two went off more vicious like wild animals until they have reach their limit.

"I'M CUMMING?!" Makiko screamed as Jotaro groans, they burst their love juice together as the fighting teacher arched and threw her head back with her eyes roll to the back of the head. She can feel Jotaro seeds going inside her as she still at the age to become pregnant and hope she will because she wants to bear more of Jotaro's children.

"Thank you, Jotaro, I'm indebted to you now and forever, my love." Makiko said kissing Jotaro as he kisses back.

"Same for me." He replied.

Makiko gasps of seeing Jotaro's cock still strongly hard after having two sex with two woman, now he'll do it for the third time, she got off walking Kimi on the couch as it is now Naomasa's turn. She walks nervously to the bed and whisper in Jotaro's ear.

"Mind sitting on the edge, please?" Naomasa asked Jotaro did she said sitting on the edge of the bed while she turns around showing off her plushie smooth ass.

"Give the most wildest ride of my life! Because I want to it more in the future!" Naomasa requested seductively, Jotaro nodded grabbing her butt and slamming it forcing the penis into her pussy.

Naomasa jolts in pleasuring bliss, screaming in pain unlike anything she felt before, seeing the blood coming out meaning Naomasa has surrender her virgin to Jotaro and glad that it's him that made her into a woman tonight.

She begins bouncing up and down, fast and hard, with Jotaro assistant grabing her hip with one hand and groping her breasts with the other, she moans happily feeling the extreme love making while riding on Jotaro not regretting this one bit. She won't even care that she'll get pregnant, thinking of starting a family with the man she loves.

"I always did admire that robot-arm of yours, must come in handy." Jotaro commented as he starts rubbing the outside of her pussy still thrusting his penis rapidly.

"Th-thank you, this arm is your arm in battle or anything else, andAHH!" Naomasa felt her robot-arm being moved by **Star Platinum's** arm using it to rubs on her pussy making her moan louder.

She turns her head to Jotaro's as they kiss wildly together continuing to feel more awesome lusting pleasure as their bodies began to heat up. Doing it for a long time, probably a bit longer than the other two he did with.

"Jotaro, PLEASE cum in me, I want to feel your white cream in my pussy!" Naomasa moaned reaching her limit as she bounces faster.

Jotaro compile as he thrust harder to go with her speed, then made one last thrust hitting her weak spots and the end of the pussy tunnel.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH?!" Naomasa screamed as both cum at the same time, feeling their cum mixing in together. After done releasing their load, they pant heavily trying to control their breathing.

"Thank you Jotaro, I think you made me a mother and I glad for it." Naomasa thanked her now lover as he nodded.

"Jotaro, the night is still young!" Kimi said crawling up to the two with Makiko on the other side.

"And we still more, I know you do too!" Makiko pointed out as Naomasa remove herself, Jotaro is hard even after having to cum three times already.

Jotaro smirks as he knew that they're going at it all night long as the girls' piles on him getting into a sex group hug. He is happy to have the best time of his life and he swore to use all of his strength to protect them from the world with his **Stand: Star Platinum** and show the whole the might of Musashi. Like destroying the Testament Union of making these stupid rules and show the world true freedom and peace. But first, he's in more needs with his girls.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Here's the chapter you all been waiting for, the lemon scene of Jotaro with Kimi, Makiko and Naomasa after a tough battle they went through. Hope you find this to your pleasuring liking.**

 **Also, this will be the last chapter for season one, next up will be season two for more epic adventures and awesome fight along with sex as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and hope you enjoyed the story to the end!**


End file.
